Friends with benefits
by OssesLizama
Summary: Un amigo con beneficios es ese que tienes para pasarla bien en la cama y ya. Los llaman de muchas maneras en todos los países pero, al final, siempre es lo mismo. ¿Que pasaría si, al principio, prometes sólo diversión y terminas dando muchos celos y amor? ¿Te ha pasado? Todo comienza como un juego pero, ¿en qué punto deja de serlo?
1. Primer cuarto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Al principio no sabía si adaptarlo al Yumikuri, Bubbline o al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano. La adaptación es 100% OoC , por eso no me decidía por la pareja D: A medida que vayan leyendo se darán cuenta del por qué el OoC

* * *

...

Capítulo I

"Primer cuarto"

...

ANNA'S POV

_En la parte trasera de la escuela está el gimnasio y dentro de éste se está jugando un partido de baloncesto.  
Es un gimnasio bastante amplio, al menos para mil espectadores.  
Mi novio –ex novio–, es alero y capitán del equipo. Sí, ese mismo de cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos castaños, 1'80 y sonrisa de ganador. Su nombre es Kristoff Morrison, tiene el balón, esquiva a dos defensas del otro equipo, le hace un pase a Sven, su mejor amigo, éste esquiva otro defensa y le regresa el balón, Kristoff se detiene en la línea de tres puntos, lanza y… ¡ANOTA!_

_Las porristas saltan y gritan al unísono del público que defiende su equipo local. Luego, hacen una formación y cantan un par de rimas de burla lideradas por su capitana, es decir, yo, Anna Bonnet. Tengo el cabello castaño rojizo –aunque a veces se me vea un poco más rojizo que castaño– con un mechón blanco, piel con pecas, ojos verdes azulados, 1'65 de estatura, senos medianos, cintura pequeña, cadera justa, piernas largas… en fin, soy perfecta._

_Ya sé lo que están pensando, "la típica pareja de plásticos". Vale, no les voy a negar que soy un poco… ¿arribista? Pero no es mi culpa que los demás se dejen pisotear. Es decir, yo soy yo por encima del resto del mundo._

_Justo detrás de las porristas, en la cuarta línea de sillas, hay una chica de cabello rubio platino, ojos azules, 1'70 de estatura, piel pálida, labios finos, jeans rotos, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, converse negras y mirada fiera. Su nombre es Elsa Jhacomme y es mi amante –¿o ex amante?–._

_El partido anterior, data de cuando todo era perfecto –dentro de lo poco que abarca esa palabra en mi vida–, y es un vídeo en un plasma frente a mí. Estoy atada y amordazada, Elsa esta a mi lado demasiado calmada para mi gusto y Kristoff parlotea algo desde la cocina. Ojalá aquello fuera un trío sadomasoquista y no un secuestro…_

_La verdad, no puedo parar de llorar de la rabia más que de terror. Estoy completamente humillada y mi cabeza trabaja planeando mil y un formas de acabar con ese idiota._

_Elsa me mira e intenta calmarme con su expresión, una que dice algo como: "no te preocupes, todo estará bien, lo golpearé y nos largaremos, no sé cómo pero lo hare"._

_Blanqueo los ojos y miro hacia otra parte. Siendo honestos, no hay nada de "bien" en esta situación. Debo reconocerlo, lo que sucede es mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiera manejado mejor la situación sin dejarme llevar por el ego –y el corazón–, muy seguramente no estaríamos en esta situación._

_El crujido de la madera del piso me indica que el basquetbolista está de regreso y cuando levanto la vista el brillo de un enorme cuchillo me deslumbra. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mi rostro será la primera víctima de ese filo._

_Por inercia intento alejarme arrastrándome hasta que la pared me detuvo. Trato de pronunciar algo pero la maldita mordaza no me deja hablar._

_Pero, ¿Cómo llegue a esa situación?_

_Primero debemos regresar en el tiempo poco más de un año. El partido del video es de hace unos seis o cinco meses._

El invierno navideño se suponía que ya debía haber terminado pero la nieve seguía cayendo. Sin embargo, las clases iniciaron con normalidad.  
Era mi último grado de preparatoria antes de la universidad pero, por desgracia, mi horario de clases sufrió un terrible cambio por error del sistema y sólo tenía una clase en común con mis supuestas amigas. En las demás me tocaba con personas que sabía llevaban mucho en la escuela pero que nunca determiné.

Por fortuna, lo que tengo de bonita no lo tengo de bruta como otras chicas de la escuela y sin problema podía desempeñarme en las clases.  
La primera de ese día fue Química. Como era la primera semana y el frío todavía azotaba, el profesor se limitó a recordar terminología del curso anterior, a lo que respondí unas cuantas. No muchas para ser nerd ni muy pocas para ser plástica.  
Diagonal a mí, un puesto más arriba a la derecha, estaba Elsa, con su aspecto rockero y su olor fascinante. Era una chica muy sexy que sólo hasta ese momento me digné a prestarle atención.

Me dediqué a mirarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad, cuidando que nadie lo notara salvo ella.  
Una mirada bastó para notar que también le gustaban las chicas; es como un sexto sentido que tienes cuando eres bisexual, homosexual, lesbiana, transexual, o cualquier otro "sexual" menos el hétero, son como menos evolucionados que nosotros.  
Le gustaban las chicas, pero no las chicas como yo, capitana del equipo de porristas, pelirroja, aparentemente estúpida, y claro, novia del capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Estaba segura de que tampoco le gustaba el baloncesto.

Pero me gustaban los retos y quería que estuviera conmigo. No la veía como la típica matona de escuela pero algo en ella me atraía.

Para su gran desgracia y mi enorme fortuna, compartíamos todas las clases de la semana, salvo la que tenía con mis "amigas", y ese día me deleité, no sólo con su olor, sino con su fastidio también.

La última clase fue de matemáticas y usando un poco de mi influencia como la chica más popular, visualmente, les ordené a varios que dejaran cierto lugar libre para mí. Ella no lo notó y se sentó justo donde siempre lo hacía –parecía que elegía la misma silla inconscientemente– , y yo terminé a su lado.

El profesor hablaba de un montón de cosas aburridas que yo ya me sabía de memoria. Cálculo, rectas, operaciones algebraicas, etc. Entregó un trabajo para hacer en parejas como hacía al inicio de todos los años. Me acerqué a ella y cuando los demás notaron esto, se alejaron, tanto de ella como de mí, dejándola sin más opción que aceptarme como su compañera por el resto del curso.

—Soy Anna— dije extendiendo mi mano para saludarla sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Elsa— respondió seca ignorando mi mano.

Fingí no notarlo y me acerqué más.

—¿Elsa? Es un nombre exótico, ¿eres extranjera?— pregunté tratando de romper el hielo.  
—Es nombre noruego. Me gustaría ser noruega, dicen que son buenas en el sexo— contestó. Su voz era un poco grave y brusca. Sin embargo, fue el azul de sus ojos el que casi me dejó sin aliento, fue como ver directamente el alma de un animal solitario.  
—Oh…ya veo, vale, un placer— corté cuando vi el profesor cerca. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza y medio sonreír para recordarme a mí misma que sólo buscaba diversión y no un alma para salvar. Como si yo pudiera salvar a alguien…

Inspeccionó la hoja por unos cuantos segundos y la dejó en la mesa.

—No entiendo nada de eso— se quejó algo frustrada.  
—Yo sí, puedes venir a mi casa o yo voy a la tuya y te explico para que trabajemos juntas— le invité.

Me miró como si me tuviera miedo.

—¿Me estas invitando a tu casa?— cuestionó aterrada.  
—Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?  
—Eres Anna Bonnet, capitana de las porristas, elitista a morir, ¿acaso se te antojó jugarme una broma y por eso me acosas todo el día? — inquirió enderezando la espalda. Noté que era más alta que yo. También muy perceptiva.

Como serpiente amenazada, también me senté derecha y la miré.

—Soy más de lo que todo el mundo piensa, y aunque eso suene estúpido es verdad, ahora, te puedo ayudar con lo de matemáticas o pierdes la materia, tú decides— declaré sin inmutarme.  
—Está bien— accedió inexpresiva —¿hoy? — se aseguró.  
—Si quieres…puedo cancelar la cita con mi novio para que estudiemos— sugerí.

Me miró todavía más sorprendida.

—No se va a morir si no me ve, seguro se va con sus amigotes a jugar billar o algo— defendí sonriéndole con inocencia. La pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba sola en mi casa. Me imaginé a mi misma riendo como Maléfica.  
—Entonces paso a tu casa a las cinco— afirmó.

Justo en ese momento la campana sonó y, como abejas alborotadas, todos se pusieron de pie para irse. Ella desapareció de mi vista en menos de cinco segundos. No alcancé a preguntarle cómo diablos sabía dónde vivía.

Hice algo de ejercicio mientras la esperaba. Mi casa estaba sola, como siempre. Papá de viaje, mamá loca.  
Después de hacer una hora de elíptica –spinning–, relajé el cuerpo caminando por la casa, me hidraté un poco y me metí a bañar.  
Tal y como lo esperaba, ella llegó justo cuando yo salía de la ducha y tuve que abrirle la puerta mojada cubierta sólo por una toalla.

Se quedó sin palabras apenas me vio. Señal de que sospechaba un poco de mi propuesta de estudiar.

—Sigue, mi habitación es la última del segundo piso— le indiqué dejando que la toalla se me bajara descubriendo un poco la redondez de mis senos.  
—Ahm… claro… mejor me quedo aquí abajo para que te puedas vestir…— tartamudeó nerviosa.  
—No te preocupes, somos mujeres, ¿Qué puedes ver que ya no tengas bajo las bragas? — bromeé empujándola escaleras arriba.

No respondió pero controló sus reacciones.

Ya en mi habitación, seguí caminando mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella. Retrocedió hasta golpear contra el borde de la cama y quedar sentada. Me incliné casi hasta besarle y tomé mi peine que estaba a su lado. Apenas me alejé respiró de nuevo. ¿Por qué no estaba a la defensiva?

—Entonces, ¿no tienes idea de nada de la guía o conoces algunos términos? — pregunté dándole la espalda.

Caminé hasta mi armario y dejé caer la toalla en el camino.

—No, nada, no es que haya puesto mucha atención a la clase del señor Phillips el curso pasado— respondió sin quitarme los ojos de encima; podía sentirlos.  
—Vale, entonces tendré que enseñarte un par de cosas— comenté con doble sentido.

Fue suficiente presión por un minuto. La dejé tranquilizarse mientras me vestía hasta que fue la hora de ponerme una blusa cuyo cierre estaba en la espalda.

—¿Me ayudas con esto? — dije sosteniendo la blusa sólo para cubrir mis senos mientras le daba la espalda. ¡Que truco tan viejo!

—Cla…claro…— accedió. Aunque en la respuesta sonaba aterrada, sus manos fueron seguras y subieron el cierre con delicadeza. Me mordí los labios para no demostrar el escalofrío y me giré rápidamente.

—Gracias lindura— y le di un fugaz beso en los labios que la dejó paralizada.

De nuevo en el tocador me arreglé el cabello y maquillé un poco.

—¿Empezamos? — invité señalándole mi escritorio de estudio.

Lo pensó por un momento cuando me vio sentarme. Al parecer su instinto ya le había advertido que yo era un peligro. Pero se acercó y se sentó a mi lado colocando la hoja sobre la mesa. Una forma de indicar que sólo eso quería saber y nada más.

Durante una larga hora le expliqué todos los términos algebraicos que pedía guía, resolvimos unos cuantos ejercicios como ejemplo y me cansé de tanta matemática.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina por algo de comer— me puse de pie y la esperé en la puerta.  
—¿Comes?— preguntó medio riendo. Ya estaba empezando a tomarme confianza.  
—De hecho, me gusta comer mucho— confesé encogiendo los hombros.

Bajé y ella me siguió. Noté que estaba disfrutando el tiempo con ella.

—¿Qué se te antoja? Hay de todo, desde soda hasta bebidas alcohólicas, comida light o chatarra— abrí la puerta del refrigerador y me hice a un lado.  
—Lo que sea, es tu nevera— contestó.

Suspiré fuerte. Odiaba ese tipo de respuestas.

Saqué una caja de muslos de pollo del día anterior y la puse en el mesón para mi junto con una cerveza. Dejé la nevera abierta.

—Toma lo que quieras— insistí.

Al ver el refrigerador abierto no tuvo más opción que acercarse y buscar algo. Se decidió por un durazno. Casi me ofendí.

—¿Te vas a comer todo eso?— inquirió algo sorprendida.  
—¿Quieres?  
—No, gracias, sólo…es que tienes muy bonito cuerpo, no vomitaras después ¿cierto?

Solté la carcajada.

—No, tranquila, esto se soluciona con suficiente reposo y una hora de ejercicios— aclaré devorando otra presa. La segunda.

No me creyó. Era de esperarse.

Dejé el pollo en ese momento. No era bueno seducir llena de grasa.

—Ok, para no hacerte sentir mal…— guardé el pollo y tomé una manzana.  
Me hice cerca de ella y di el primer mordisco tan fuerte como pude. La fruta crujió y Elsa se sobresaltó.

Apenas terminó su durazno, dejo la semilla en la basura y se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que me vaya…— dijo con seriedad.  
—¿Por qué?— puse cara de cachorro.  
—¿A qué juegas conmigo, Bonnet?— retó.

Me sorprendí pero lo mantuve oculto con otro mordizco.

—¿De qué hablas?  
—¿A qué se debe todo este juego de seducción? ¿Acaso tienes cámaras escondidas? ¿Tú y tus amigas quieren jugar a que soy lesbiana? ¿Publicarlo en alguna parte y humillarme públicamente?— soltó acercándose amenazante.

Retrocedí hasta que el fregadero me detuvo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?— curioseé un poco confundida. ¿Esa era la imagen que tenían todos de mí?  
—De repente la señorita popularidad me invita a su casa, sola, se desnuda para mí y hasta me acorrala, ¿crees que no lo he notado? Pues te tengo malas noticias, NO SOY LESBIANA, me gustan los hombres…— declaró enojada pero escondiendo algo.

Sonreí muy grande. De un salto me senté en el borde del fregadero, y la envolví con mis piernas pegándola tanto como pude a mi cuerpo. Tal vez ella era más grande, pero yo era porrista y tenía un muy buen estado físico y mucha fuerza.

—Pero también te gustan las mujeres…— susurré bañándola con mi aliento para luego besarla.

No se movió los primeros segundos pero no tardó en dejarse llevar y terminó por aferrarse a mi cintura.

El beso fue largo, sabroso, lo reconozco.

—A mí también me gustan ambos sexos— confesé cuando nos separamos por un momento.

Frunció el ceño cuando recordó que no confiaba en mí. Se alejó con brusquedad y se recargó contra el mesón.

—No hay ninguna cámara— me bajé de la mesa y me acerqué a ella, quería otro de esos besos —me gustas, pero estoy con Kristoff y no creo que esto le agrade— estaba muy cerca de su rostro —te propongo algo— medio sonreí.  
—¿Qué cosa?— seguía desconfiada.  
—Seamos amigas con derechos, con beneficios, como lo quieras llamar, te aseguro que la vamos a pasar muy bien— respondí dándole otro beso, uno suave.

Lo pensó.

—Sé que esto también te gusta, de otra forma no habrías aceptado mi invitación, nadie tiene porque enterarse, _sin celos_, sin nada formal, s_in amor_, sólo nos encontramos cuando queremos divertirnos un poco o nos aburrimos de nuestros novios— insistí.  
—¿Nada formal? — se aseguró.  
—Sí, nada formal, sin celos, sin escenas de quinta en la escuela o en ninguna parte, ni siquiera es obligatorio que nos encontremos, sólo si una lo desea, llama a la otra, le propone diversión, y si la otra aceptan, entonces nos encontramos— continué. Eso no era tan cierto, la mantendría conmigo tanto tiempo como me fuera posible

Lo seguía considerando.

—Amigas con derechos…sin compromisos…— susurré manipuladora.  
—Suena bien—…y anoté.

* * *

Pooeees, he vuelto con otra adaptación espero les guste. Esta es por mientras ya que tengo un fic en mente con historia original :B

Ese sí lo tengo reservado para Elsanna.


	2. Tres segundos en la zona

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano. La adaptación es 100% OoC

* * *

...

Capítulo II

"Tres segundos en la zona"

...

ELSA'S POV

No tengo muy en claro qué fue lo que pasó en ese momento. Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que acepté ese juego que Anna me proponía. ¡ERA VIRGEN! Y Anna, hasta donde había notado, una loca de remate.

Claro, un poco embarazoso ser virgen a los 17 años –o no, en realidad no–, pero tampoco iba a convertirme en una niñita estúpida que se lo daba al primero que se le cruzaba por enfrente… como seguramente hizo Anna.

Pero, eso no importaba en ese momento. Ella estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina con sus piernas aferradas a mi cintura, besándome con una maestría envidiable y yo perdía la voluntad a cada segundo.

El aire me faltaba a cada momento –por la falta de experiencia– y ella liberaba mis labios los tres segundos necesarios para soltar el aire que me quedaba y tomar uno nuevo para continuar.

Ya había besado a otras personas, tampoco soy tan santa, pero sólo hombres, nunca una mujer a pesar de que estas me gustaran más que los primeros. Era extraño, pero sus labios me parecieron mucho más deliciosos que cualquiera.

Me sorprendí cuando me descubrí a mí misma aferrando su cintura con una mano mientras la otra caminaba, "disimuladamente" hacia el cierre de su corset para soltarlo. ¿Qué tan lejos quería llevar las cosas?

No podía detenerme, era algo en su aliento, en su belleza, que me drogaba, me controlaba. Vale, tampoco de forma tan dramática. Me gustaba lo que pasaba.

El sonido del cierre pareció excitarla. Soltó mi boca y levantó la cabeza sacando el pecho como si quisiera que sus senos salieran rápido de ahí.

Efectivamente. La blusa cedió más rápido y pronto tuve sus senos desnudos frente a mí; para mí que no sabía nada de eso.

Tenían una redondez perfecta, como los que se ven en la televisión de esas actrices que se operan todo. Claro que Anna no tenía nada operado, que yo supiera…

Por instinto la besé de nuevo, esta vez, bajando lentamente por su barbilla, su cuello y la clavícula hasta alcanzar uno de sus endurecidos pezones.

Y ahí estaba la inexperiencia de nuevo…

Lo mordí como había visto hacer en varias películas y Anna soltó un ligero quejido.

—Auh…— susurró cuando la mordí por segunda vez.

Dejé sus senos por la paz. Ya debía tener más que confirmado que yo era una completa novata. En sus palabras, "una tonta sin experiencia".

Mis manos, al verse desocupadas, fueron al único lugar restante: las piernas.

¿Qué hacía esta chica para ser tan perfecta? Tenía una piel tersa, como la de un durazno, pero a la vez firme. Ok, era una porrista, al menos debía tener unas piernas muy bonitas, era lo que más mostraba ¿no? ¿Era normal que pensara en tantas cosas en ese momento?

Como que mi acto la calentó mucho más porque la sentía temblar y aferrarse con más fuerza.

Algo en mi respiración me indicó que yo también lo estaba.

En ese momento mis manos estaban apretando su cadera y los pulgares buscaban hundirse en ese hueso sexy que se le marcaba.

Algo empecé a buscar bajo su falda y cuando por fin lo encontré, la humedad me sorprendió y me excitó.

Menos mal que la puerta sonó o no sé lo que hubiera pasado en esa cocina.

—¿Osita?— gritó un hombre desde la sala.

En tres segundos vi como Anna se reincorporaba. Todas las expresiones que me indicaban estaba más que caliente desaparecieron. ¿Estaría fingiendo?

—¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?— se quejó en voz baja bastante enojada.

La mire confundida. ¿Habría llegado su padre?

—Es Kristoff, no sé por qué se me ocurrió darle copia de la llave de la casa— dijo como leyéndome el pensamiento, ¿acaso me salieron letreros?

Algo en mi cerebro le ordenó a mis manos que la volvieran a abrazar, yo no quería parar.

—Cálmate…otro día seguimos…— y sin esfuerzo se liberó de mí.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina, se vestía sin problema. Incluso, subió el cierre de su blusa sin ayuda.

—¡Estoy aquí amor!— exclamó medio abriendo la puerta.

No pude evitar sentir algo de rabia.

—Cambia esa cara de enojo o se dará cuenta— pidió colocando otro durazno en mi mano.

¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada? Yo estaba todavía demasiado caliente, quería seguir tocándola y besándola. Había dicho que la cita con su novio estaba cancelada y que él se iría con sus amigos. ¿Por qué estaba ahí justo en ese momento? ¿Sospecharía algo? Imposible… ¿o no?

—¡Cálmate!— ordenó y me di cuenta de que acababa de deshacer la fruta con mi puño.

Apenas Kristoff entró a la cocina yo me giré y, dándole la espalda, fui al fregadero para lavarme la mano.

En medio del agua pude escuchar algo de intercambio salival detrás de mí.

—¿Y quién es tu… visita…?— preguntó el chico. Lo encaré.

En persona, Kristoff Morrison, la estrella del equipo de baloncesto, no era tan alto como todos decían, o por lo menos yo no lo veía tan alto.

—Su nombre es Elsa Jhacomme, es mi amiga, tenemos prácticamente todas las clases juntas— respondió Anna con total naturalidad.

Kristoff me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera una pila de… de lo que ya sabemos.

—Mucho gusto— dije seca y con sonrisa fingida.

La pelirroja le dio un codazo y este reaccionó.

—Hola, soy Kristoff Morrison— me extendió la mano.

¿Por qué la gente saludaba así? Ignoré la mano y me giré de nuevo para seguir lavándome. Estaba toda llena de dulce.

—¿No ibas a salir con tus amigos?— curioseó la porrista desviando su atención.

—No, Sven tuvo que acompañar a su madre al supermercado y los demás tenían citas con novias que no les cancelan a último minuto— se quejó él.

Ella soltó la carcajada, metálica y burlesca. De reojo me fijé si Kristoff se daba cuenta de que se le estaban burlando en la cara pero parecía que no.

—Lo siento, teníamos que estudiar para matemáticas, Elsa no entendía algunas cosas y me pidió que se las explicara— Anna se colgó de su cuello y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Casi deseé ser él y eso no me gustó ni poquito.

—Será mejor que me vaya y los deje solos…— anuncié.

—Nos vemos mañana lindura, ¡te cuidas!— dijo la pelirroja sin soltar a su novio.

—Un placer conocerte Elsa— agregó el rubio.

No respondí y salí de la cocina.

Iba saliendo y recordé que mis cosas estaban arriba, así que cerré la puerta y me devolví por ellas. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, la mención de mi nombre en la cocina me hizo quedarme a escuchar.

—Es una cualquiera, ¿no podías trabajar con alguien más?— preguntó el basquetbolista.

—No es una cualquiera, es una buena chica, al menos no una zorra como el resto de mis supuestas amigas— respondió Anna.

¿Me estaba defendiendo?

—Ok, entonces en una "don nadie"— insistió él.

—Hasta hoy…— corrigió ella.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? No pensarás incluirla en nuestro círculo ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué no? Soy la capitana de las porristas, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje y con quien se me antoje.

¿Como acababa de hacer conmigo?

—¿Qué ganas con incluirla? Ella no hace parte de nuestro mundo, es diferente— claro, como tengo tres ojos y piel verde…

—Lo dices como si le faltara un ojo o tuviera la piel verde— casi suelto la risa al coincidir con ella —es hora de rodearme de personas que valgan la pena, no como las zorras que tengo por "amigas" que sólo quieren mi puesto— declaró convencida.

—Sabes que nunca le pondría atención a ninguna de ellas…— y Anna nunca mencionó que lo quisieran a él.

—Lo sé, entonces, si me amas tanto, ¿puedes aceptarla como mi amiga?— la voz se le endulzó mucho más.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti y en tu juicio, pero sabes que las demás la someterán a la "prueba de iniciación" ¿cierto?

Me alejé de la puerta de la cocina aterrada. ¿Prueba? ¿Qué era esa gente? ¿Un círculo satánico?

—Yo me encargo de eso, soy la capitana ¿recuerdas?— sonó otro beso.

Escuché pasos y tuve que salir de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Se me fue un poco de fuerza cerrando la puerta, así que me escondí en un arbusto al lado de la puerta. Por el reflejo de la luz vi que alguien se asomó pero al no encontrar nada cerró la cortina y apagó la luz.

Apenas llegué a mi casa mi mamá me miró tan mal como pudo por la hora.

—¿Sabe cuándo tenía que llegar?— preguntó con ese tonito que tanto me molestaba.

—Sí — contesté y seguí derecho hasta mi habitación. No tenía ganas de pelear, iba concentrada en otra cosa.

Me saqué la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me metí a la ducha con agua fría. No podía quitarme esa sensación del cuerpo, ¡de las manos!, de lo que estuve a punto de hacer con ella, ¿o de hacerle a ella? No llevaba ni un día de hablarle.

Si cerraba los ojos sólo veía su expresión excitada, escuchaba sus gemidos bajos, sentía su piel en mis manos y su sabor en mis labios.

Nunca me había pasado algo similar, ni siquiera con un hombre.

Cambié el agua fría a caliente, hirviendo, y casi podía escuchar como mi piel se quemaba al contacto.

Apenas logré medio calmarme, salí y me acosté a dormir. Intentar dormir.

Al día siguiente, como por variar un poco, se me hizo tarde. No pude evitar, en la ducha, recordar lo que sucedido la noche anterior fue algo demasiado extraño. Acababa de conocer, por así decirlo, a Anna y estuve a punto de tirármela.

Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando abrí la puerta del baño. Ahí estaba ella, con una blusa cuello bandeja negra entallada al cuerpo, una falda campesina blanca, tacones sandalia negros y una chaqueta blanca también.

—¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma— se burló tomándome del brazo para sacarme del baño y arrastrarme a mi habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestioné cerrando la puerta y bajando la voz.

—Vine a recogerte— respondió como si nada.

—¿Recogerme? ¿Quién te dejo entrar? ¿Quién te dijo cuál era mi habitación?— pregunté casi asustada.

—Tu mamá, parece una buena persona— contestó sonriendo.

—Sí, claro, con los desconocidos— me quejé.

Fui hasta el armario y empecé a buscar qué me pondría. Tal vez el mismo jean roto del día anterior, con una blusa a rayas blancas y negras, la chaqueta negra de siempre y las converse de siempre.

—Tu mamá parecía sorprendida cuando le dije que era tu amiga, ¿acaso no traes a tus amigos? Digo, todos me miraron raro cuando pasé por el comedor…— comentó acostándose en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Sus pechos resaltaron un poco más.

—Prefiero mantenerlos alejados— aclaré.

Después de ver su ropa me decidí por una blusa blanca con la bandera de un país en el pecho, la chaqueta negra, los jeans rotos del día anterior y unos zapatos a cuadros como escoceses.

—Mmm…ya veo…— murmuró.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras me vestía. No me miraba como lo había hecho yo con ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás pensando que tal vez tu novio tenga razón y soy una "don nadie"?— disparé un tanto enojada por esa descripción de mi misma.

—Sabía que te habías quedado a escuchar…— sonrió grande —y no prestes atención a lo que Kristoff dice, papi todavía le maneja la vida— se mofó.

—¿Entonces? ¿En qué piensas?— seguía sin mirarme. ¿Quería darme privacidad?

—Pienso en que hoy entrarás en mi mundo y que la ropa que llevas puesta no me convence— reveló ahora sí observándome y sentándose en la cama.

Me ofendí.

—¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

—Demasiado simple cariño…

Me ofendí más.

Eché un ojo a mi ropa y la encontré normal, igual que siempre.

Para cuando lo noté, estaba escarbando mi armario. Sacó otro jean, este era como un gris desteñido entubado. Me arrebató la chaqueta negra y me pasó otra.

—Así está mejor— dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Al menos no intentó ponerme una falda…

Aquello se estaba volviendo extraño.

—¡Hasta luego señora Glorie!- se despidió Anna saliendo de mi casa.

—Adiós má'— dije saliendo después de ella.

Un BMW convertible negro estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

—¿Vamos?— me invitó subiéndose y abriendo la puerta para mí.

—Debes estar bromeando ¿es tuyo?— se me caía la baba.

—Sí, obvio, vamos…— presionó.

Al llegar a la escuela muchos me miraron tan mal como podían. Me imagino que se preguntaban qué hacía yo, una "don nadie", en el carro con Anna Bonnet. De ser ellos, también me lo habría preguntado.

—Ok, tienes que prepararte, las primeras en intentar atacarte serán Nicole y Valerie ¿las conoces?- inició mientras buscaba un lugar para aparcar.

—¿Nicole Fortunatti y Valerie Amsel?— me aseguré.

—Las mismas que ladran…— se burló —en fin, ellas buscarán la forma de probarte, recuerda que soy la capitana de las porristas y ellas "las segundas al mando", la idea de que llegues tú a destronarlas no les va a gustar ni poquito, tratarán de humillarte en público o de ofenderte con algún comentario— explicó.

—¡Momento! No voy a entrar al equipo de porristas— aclaré.

—Nunca dije que entrarías al equipo— corrigió —pero…estarás conmigo todo el tiempo, eso te dará poder y status en la escuela— agregó mientras salíamos del carro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Dijiste que sólo amigas con derechos— bajé la voz —sólo sexo ¿no?

—Claro que sí lindura, pero nuestros encuentros no serían posibles si te escondo, es mejor que estés a la vista de todos, así nadie sospechara de nuestra "amistad"— manifestó como si llevara semanas planeándolo.

Miré hacia todas partes asegurándome que nadie nos viera.

De nuevo me pregunté cómo había terminado en esa situación, ¿tanto drama por un poco de sexo? Sexo que aún no teníamos, por cierto. Sexo que yo nunca había tenido en toda la vida.

Suspiré profundo, no me quedaba más opción que seguirle la corriente.

Si algo tenía claro era que es mejor ser amiga de Anna que su enemiga.

—No te puedo cuidar todo el tiempo de las arpías, así que debes tener cuidado, generalmente usan el poder que yo les di para atacarme y no dudaran en usarlo contra ti— continuó. Ahora salíamos del parqueadero subterráneo.

—Hablas como si tuvieran poderes sobrenaturales o algo así— me burlé.

—Son demasiado estúpidas para eso— replicó.

—¿Y tu novio? Anoche no lo escuché muy convencido de que me incluyas en "tu círculo".

—Te cuidará cuando yo no pueda, no te preocupes.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué necesito tanta protección?

—Mira Elsa, esto es como la realeza ¿sí? Yo tengo el poder junto con Kristoff, somos quienes decidimos todo en la escuela, hasta la ropa que otros deben usar, Nicole y Valerie son, aparte de novias, demasiado locas y posesivas, son "las segundas al mando", lugar que tu ocuparás ahora, claro que ellas no lo saben todavía, pero cuando empiecen a notarlo, te harán la vida imposible— explicó de nuevo. Me seguía sonando estúpido.

—Esto es ridículo…— murmuré mirando hacia otro lado.

—Cuando veas lo que puedes hacer ya no te parecerá tan ridículo— dijo con seguridad.

Estábamos en la puerta hacia el edificio de los salones cuando caí en cuenta de algo.

—¿Valerie y Nicole son novias?— pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, pero procuran mantenerlo oculto, se supone que yo no lo sé, así que tú tampoco— respondió abriendo la puerta.


	3. Falta personal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano. La adaptación es 100% OoC

**Nota:** Okei, okei, sé que estoy actualizando demasiado rápido, pero quiero adelantar un poco para poder estudiar este finde, pues, tengo un examen final el martes, y quiero dedicarme al 100% en eso. Después de ese examen salgo de vacaciones de invierno, así que... síp, tendrán más de este fic adaptado :B. Oh, y también el fic(Elsanna) que tengo planeado desde hace tiempo quizás lo suba.

* * *

...

Capítulo III

"Falta personal"

...

ANNA'S POV

_Kristoff intentó enterrarme el cuchillo en el pecho pero lo esquivé haciéndome a un lado y el filo terminó clavado en la pared. Sentí un líquido caliente correr por mi espalda pero no me dolía así que lo ignoré. Aproveché para arrastrarme detrás de él. Ok, lo reconozco, ahora sí estaba aterrada. Elsa se puso de pie apoyándose en una silla detrás de ella y aprovechando que nuestro atacante estaba de espaldas, lo pateó con tanta fuerza como pudo. Su cabeza pegó contra la pared y de inmediato perdió el conocimiento._

_Me pareció demasiado fácil._

_—Ven, ayúdame a cortar la cinta con el cuchillo— pidió Elsa acercándose al cuerpo._

_—¡Espera! No creo que debas…— intenté decir pero fue demasiado tarde._

_Apenas ella puso un pie cerca de él, éste la hizo caer y se sentó encima para ahorcarla. Como tenía las manos atadas en la espalda no podía defenderse y sólo se movía tratando de respirar. Por un momento no supe qué hacer, estaba demasiado asustada para moverme, pero pronto recobré la consciencia. Me puse de pie tal y como ella lo hizo y lo pateé en la cara. Le rompí la nariz y lo dejé aturdido el tiempo suficiente para tomar el cuchillo y cortar la cinta que ataba mis manos. Quiso atacarme pero Elsa lo detuvo empujándolo contra la pared, a lo que respondió tomándola por el cabello para atraerla hacia él y darle un rodillazo en el abdomen que la dejó sin aire. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más lo apuñalé en la espalda unas cinco veces._

_El cuerpo cayó sin vida a mis pies haciendo un charco rojo en menos de nada. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar el disparo de adrenalina._

_Saqué el cuchillo de su espalda y fui a cortar la cinta de Elsa que todavía tosía para recuperar el aliento._

_—¿Estás bien?— pregunté mientras la llevaba hasta la silla._

_—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte— respondió sosteniendo su abdomen —me duele mucho…— confesó apenas se sentó y soltó un grito de dolor._

_—Déjame ver— con cuidado le levanté la blusa y vi un enorme morado que parecía crecer a cada segundo._

_Varias costillas rotas, seguramente._

_Suspiré profundo para calmarme y pensar qué hacer._

_—Tiene que haber un celular por aquí— fui con el cadáver de Kristoff para registrarlo._

_—¿Está muerto? — curioseó ella con esfuerzo._

_—Podría matarlo un poco más, si quieres— contesté con odio._

_—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Lo matamos…— insistió._

_—Corrección, yo lo maté, no tú— aclaré buscando en los bolsillos del pantalón._

_—No te voy a dejar sola en esto— replicó y el esfuerzo le dolió._

_—No me vas a dejar sola en nada, lo maté en defensa personal, es lo último que me preocupa en este momento— corté —no tiene nada, ¿Dónde está la chaqueta que traía puesta?— me limpié la sangre en el pantalón._

_—No lo sé, tal vez en la cocina— dedujo —estoy mareada…— agregó buscando algo en qué apoyar el brazo._

_Seguro una de las costillas rotas había perforado algo._

_—Que ni se te ocurra desmayarte— amenacé corriendo a la cocina a buscar la maldita chaqueta._

_—¿Y qué pasa si me desmayo? — retó._

_—¡Te dejo sin sexo por un mes! — grité desde la cocina._

_La escuché reír pero se calló al segundo._

_Por fin encontré la chaqueta y en ella el celular._

_Estaba escupiendo sangre cuando fui con ella._

_—¿Alo?— me contestaron de la línea de emergencia —fuimos secuestradas, no sé dónde estamos, ¿no pueden rastrear el número del celular? ¡Rápido! Mi amiga está escupiendo sangre…— dije apresurada por el teléfono, me respondieron que no colgara y que guardara la calma —¿Cómo quiere que me calme? ¡No veo que ustedes lleguen!— La operadora me hablaba tranquila —¡Ok! ¡Me calmo! Pero dense prisa, por favor…— me di cuenta que estaba llorando._

_—Sabes que odio verte llorar…— susurró Elsa buscando mi mano._

_—Tú preocúpate por mantenerte despierta, yo veré qué hago con mis lágrimas— respondí enojada._

La primera vez que llegué a la escuela con Elsa en mi carro fue graciosa. Todos la miraban con envidia, sobre todo tres chicas que parqueaban a mi lado siempre, unas que toda la vida quisieron ser porristas y mis amigas y nunca lograron ni lo uno ni lo otro. El simple hecho de que se murieran por estar a mi lado me fastidiaba.

Le indiqué quiénes la atacarían y apenas entramos fueron las primeras que nos encontramos: Valerie y Nicole. La primera, una morena de cabello chocolate y ojos café oscuro, cuerpo delgado y sonrisa amable –años de práctica…–; la segunda, una rubia de ojos verdes, piel rosa y expresión fiera, se nos acercaron apenas nos vieron.

—¡Hola lindura! — exclamó Nicole —me encanta como te ves hoy— agregó dándome un beso de judas.

—Hola…_—_ siguió Valerie —¿Quién es tu amiga? — en menos de un segundo la escaneó de pies a cabeza.

—Elsa, quiero presentarte a Nicole y Valerie, son quienes me ayudan con las coreografías del equipo de porristas— dije haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Tus amigas, querrás decir— corrigió la rubia riendo.

—¡Kristoff! — le llamé cuando lo vi para zafarme de esa respuesta.

Mi novio, fiel como un perrito, se acercó.

—Hola osita…— saludó dándome un suave beso en los labios

—Mira, Elsa se sentara con nosotros hoy— anuncié.

—Genial osita, ¿hablamos en el receso? Tengo clase con el señor Phillips, ya sabes lo puntual que es...

—Claro amor, nos vemos— le di otro beso y él se marchó.

Las porristas frente a mi tenían cara de no creérselo.

—Este…Anna, lindura, ¿podemos hablar un momento? — preguntó la de ojos cafés.

—Claro— sonreí fingida, años de práctica —dame un segundo, ¿vale Elsa?

—Está bien— a ella le sonreí natural.

Las arpías me tomaron, cada una de un brazo, y me alejaron unos cuantos metros.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, hermosa?— curioseó la rubia tratando de mantener la calma.

—¿A qué te refieres?— inquirí haciéndome la estúpida, como ellas.

—¿Quién es ESA? O sea, ¿Por qué llegas con ella? ¿No te da pena?— continuó.

—ESA tiene nombre y es Elsa, y no, no me da pena ¿Por qué?— reté enderezándome, ellas eran dos o tres centímetros más bajas que yo.

—Pues…no es popular querida— intentó explicarme —de hecho, si no la presentas no tendría ni idea de quién es— agregó.

Solté la risa. De verdad, ellas eran un cliché a la popularidad.

—¿Y?— reté de nuevo, esta vez, con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Acaso le quieres jugar una broma? Mira que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de las personas— comentó con falsa moral.

Miren quién lo dice…

—No voy a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, tengo casi todas mis clases con ella ¿ok? Me parece una chica muy interesante, la quiero incluir en nuestro círculo, me cae muy bien— expliqué ya medio enojada. Podía notar la expresión de fastidio en Elsa.

—¿Nuestro círculo? ¿Estás loca?— por fin abrió la boca la castaña.

—Sí, nuestro círculo, ¿algún problema?

—Pero, querida, ella no es como nosotras— insistió Nicole. Era increíble todo lo que esa chica había cambiado en dos años.

—Soy la capitana de las porristas, yo elijo quién entra o sale de nuestro círculo, ¿entendido?— corté.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas y se alejaron un paso como para evitar un golpe.

—Claro— de nuevo la rubia sonreía de forma hipócrita —tú decides…— encogió los hombros —pero, ya sabes que debe pasar una prueba ¿no? Digo, tú misma te inventaste esa ley— argumentó.

Levanté una ceja muy alto en mi frente.

—Lo sé, por eso no se preocupen, para ella será muy fácil pasar la prueba, no como a otras…— solté dándoles la espalda —¡nos vemos en el receso!— exclamé mientras tomaba a mi acompañante del brazo y la arrastraba hasta la clase.

Justo cuando llegábamos al salón se sacudió el brazo para librarse de mí.

—¿Qué te pasa?— me quejé.

—Lo mismo puedo preguntarte— respondió.

Revisé que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos y la empujé al baño de mujeres que estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

—¿De qué hablas?— pregunté susurrando.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿De dónde sacas que quiero pertenecer a tu círculo?— replicó alterada.

—Es la única forma de tenerte cerca de mí sin problema— expliqué controlando mi voz.

—Pregúntame si me importa— retó.

Abrí la boca para responder pero me retracté.

—Aceptaste ser mi amiga con derechos, para eso, debes estar cerca de mí o todo el mundo sospechará— declaré haciendo un esfuerzo por no descontrolarme.

—Acepté tener sexo contigo, no convertirme en tu esclava.

—No dije que serás mi esclava.

—Eso es lo que parece.

—Eso te parece a ti porque no sabes lo que es ser popular.

—¡Claro que no lo sé porque NO ME INTERESA!— exclamó.

Me sorprendió su reacción y alcancé a retroceder un par de pasos.

—Pues te tengo malas noticias, si quieres seguir con nuestro trato, te tendrá que interesar porque desde hoy serás parte de ese mundo— dije acercándome amenazante. Nadie me gritaba, mucho menos alguien como ella.

—¿Y si no quiero seguir con el trato?— inquirió rebelde.

—Por favor… ni tú misma te crees eso— me burlé.

—Pruébame…— susurró.

Levanté el rostro como serpiente amenazada y la empujé dentro de uno de los cubículos. No le di tiempo de entender y la besé. Cayó de inmediato, no pudo resistirse y me respondió el beso sin luchar.

—Créeme, ser popular no es tan trágico como te lo imaginas, tendrás mucho poder en la escuela, podrás hacer lo que se te antoje, humillar a quien quieras, a otros populares si quieres— comenté suave en su oído para luego lamerlo.

La sentí estremecerse.

—Valerie y Nicole no son nadie y la prueba será sencilla para ti, es cosa de novatos, pero una vez estés a mi lado, serás la persona, después de mí, con más influencia en este lugar, y podremos hacer esto todas las veces que queramos— agregué metiendo mi mano a su espalda bajo la blusa.

De nuevo se estremeció.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a que te acostumbres a la popularidad, una vez que la tienes ya no es difícil de manejar— ahora estaba en su otro oído y las uñas de mi mano libre arañaban suavemente su cuello.

Un gemido ahogado salió por su deliciosa boca.

—Si quieres seguir teniendo sexo conmigo, ser popular es lo único que te pido, claro, a menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere— amenacé soltándola.

Salí del cubículo y me detuve frente al espejo para arreglarme el cabello.

—No quiero que nadie se entere— ordenó detrás de mí.

—Perfecto, haz lo que te pido, no es mucho— ultimé girándome para mirarla.

Noté que por un momento se perdió en el color de mi ojos.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero no respondo por como resulte, yo soy yo y no pienso cambiar— advirtió. Era su última esperanza.

—No te preocupes, si te quisiera diferente ya me habría acostado con alguna de las arpías— finalicé saliendo de ahí.

Ya era demasiado tarde para entrar a clase y, sinceramente, ni ganas me quedaban. Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar y no podría hacerlo si me quedaba por ahí dando vueltas.

Cuando Elsa salió del baño abrí la puerta del salón y la profesora nos vio a las dos. Ya no podía marcharse como seguro tenía pensado hacer.

La noté aburrida en clase, distraída. Ese día, a diferencia del anterior que me fijé en cómo acosarla, observé sus maneras, sus mañas, qué hacía cuando se aburría, qué miraba, e intenté descifrar qué pensaba. Claro que todavía no podía hacer eso, acababa de conocerla.

Pronto recordé la dichosa prueba para entrar al círculo. No existía una prueba única como tal, todo era producto de mi imaginación, cual emperador –o reina, en mi caso– deseoso de ver unos cuantos gladiadores en la arena luchando contra leones.

Era una lástima que eso no se pudiera hacer, aunque se podía arreglar…

—¡Señorita Bonnet!— me sobresalté cuando escuché mi nombre en tono de regaño.

Era la maestra a un lado de mi silla.

—Dígame, señorita Addams— respondí sonriendo.

—Qué pena interrumpirla en su conversación con la ventana, pero si va a estar en mi clase, debe prestar atención, ¿entendido?— dijo enojada.

—Voy bien en su materia, y no está explicando nada que ya no me sepa, no se preocupe, no me va a pasar nada por unos minutos de meditación— contesté orgullosa. Ni siquiera mis padres me hablaban así.

—Fuera de mi clase…— susurró clavándome la mirada.

—¿Perdón?— inquirí ofendida.

—Dije, fuera de mi clase, o se irá a la dirección— amenazó.

Levanté la ceja con mucha ira y me puse de pie lentamente. Si fuera serpiente ya la habría picado por altanera. Claro, si la situación fuera al contrario me habría enviado a la dirección por la misma razón.

La maestra, una anciana canosa y arrugada, dictaba la clase que menos me gustaba, filosofía. Tal vez porque eran temas que ya dominaba gracias a horas de tiempo libre en Internet.

La señora nunca pensó que yo de verdad me iría.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí, ya sabía perfectamente cuál sería la prueba de iniciación de Elsa.


	4. Falta de ataque

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano. La adaptación es 100% OoC

* * *

...

Capítulo IV

"Falta de ataque"

...

ELSA'S POV

El receso ese día fue la cosa más extraña que haya vivido en toda mi corta existencia en aquella escuela.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa –Valerie, Nicole, Anna y yo– las personas nos abrían camino como si fuéramos de la realeza o alguna estupidez de esas. Me descubrí a mí misma casi haciendo lo mismo si no fuera porque la pelirroja me lanzó una mirada asesina.

Claro, ellas eran la realeza con su ropa extra costosa, su caminado de modelo, maquillaje, peinados, etc. Yo era como el bufón de la corte. Pero, a pesar de eso, Anna no se separaba ni un segundo de mí.

Kristoff no tardó en unirse al desfile y la tomó de la mano para besarla. Ella no me soltaba.

Me di cuenta que no quería estar cerca cuando ellos se demostraban cariño.

No es que yo tuviera muchos amigos en la escuela porque no los tenía. Me hablaba con uno que otro pero nada que pasara de un saludo y "¿cómo andas?".

La sección de la cafetería que nos correspondía –nótese que me incluyo en el plural– casi tenia brillo propio; había canecas de basura, las mesas no tenían óxido ni estaban cojas, hasta los bombillos alumbraban más. Siempre que iba a la cafetería me tocaba una mesa o silla coja. No tuve que salir de la escuela para notar la polarización de los poderes por ser quien eres. ¿Cómo es que no había notado semejantes diferencias antes?

Recordé que Anna me hablaba de "poder" y de todo lo que podía lograr con entrar en su "círculo". Algo me atormentaba. Sólo llevaba un día con esa chica y ya la creía capaz de muchas cosas. Ninguna era buena en mi cabeza.

Me hice a un lado cuando nos íbamos a sentar pero la capitana de las porristas me agarró del brazo y sin mayor esfuerzo me sentó. Nicole se sorprendió al verme en ese lugar.

La señora de la cafetería se nos acercó y preguntó qué queríamos de comer. Casi se me cae la boca. ¿Nos estaban pidiendo la orden? Eso nunca lo habían hecho, se supone que debíamos hacer fila con las bandejas y seleccionar lo que queríamos. La señora me sonreía. En los años que llevaba en esa escuela haciendo la fila como una simple mortal NUNCA me sonrió.

La expresión de la pelirroja era de burla. Tal vez porque yo no daba crédito a situación paranormal de la que era participe.

Cada uno pidió lo que quiso como si fuera un restaurante. No tenía hambre, pedí un durazno y una botella de soda.

Me recargué contra el respaldar de la silla y con mucho disimulo saqué uno de los audífonos del mp4 para escuchar música mientras ellos hablaban de… ¿de qué hablaban con tanta felicidad mientras comían?

—Anoche se me ocurrieron algunos pasos, tal vez los podamos incluir en la rutina y practicar durante los partidos— comentó Valerie.

—Está bien, hoy durante la práctica me los enseñas— respondió Anna.

—Creo que el entrenador está enojado conmigo— se quejó Kristoff.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— curioseó Nicole.

—Lleva dos practicas dejándome en el banco, espero no quiera quitarme el puesto de capitán— contestó bajando la cabeza.

—Es ridículo, eres el mejor jugador de la escuela, no te puede quitar el puesto de capitán— replicó Anna —puedo hablar con él, si quieres— sugirió.

—No, deja así, no quiero que se enoje más, dejaré que se le pase o hablaré con él para saber qué hice— cortó el rubio.

—No te preocupes, si el entrenador te quiere quitar el puesto, yo hablo con los del equipo para que se pongan de tu parte— comentó Sven.

Parecía que estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, me limitaba a mover la cabeza hacia quién estaba hablando y por andar en esas no me di cuenta cuando me hablaban.

—¡Elsa!— exclamó Anna para llamar mi atención.

Me sobresalté y la miré sin saber qué decir.

—Hoy por la tarde tengo práctica con las chicas, así que tendrás que llegar a mi casa en la noche para tu prueba de iniciación— dijo sonriente, como siempre.

—¿Y cuál será mi prueba? ¿Debo usar casco?— inquirí sarcástica.

—No querida, no lo necesitarás pero vístete lo más cómoda que puedas, nada que te entorpezca caminar, correr, saltar, y esas cosas— respondió ignorando mi tono.

—No haré nada de cosas de porristas ¿cierto?— me aseguré.

Valerie y Nicole me fulminaron con la mirada.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de las porristas?— disparó la rubia.

Anna me pisó por debajo de la mesa.

—Lo que pasa es que yo no sirvo para esas cosas— contesté saliéndome por la tangente lo que pareció dejarlas contentas.

El timbre para regresar a clases sonó.

—¡Nos vemos en la tarde chicas!— dijo la pelirroja tomándome del brazo para arrastrarme. Por fortuna, nuestro salón quedaba en dirección opuesta.

Iba demostrando el enojo hasta que los demás lo notaron. Allí se calmó y retomó todo su glamour.

El salón estaba vacío para cuando llegamos.

—Mira, yo sé que no estás acostumbrada a ser popular, y mucho menos, estar con los populares…— ¿eso era un halago o un insulto? —…pero debes cuidarte de lo que dices al lado de las arpías, harán cualquier cosa con tal de alejarte de mí— replicó.

—¿Por qué le das tan importancia a lo que ellas digan? ¿No eres algo así como la abeja reina?— me burlé.

Levantó la ceja. Ya distinguía esa expresión.

—Una reina no puede serlo si no tiene súbditos— dijo con orgullo.

Touché...

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es mi prueba?— demasiado superficialidad para mi gusto.

—Esta noche lo sabrás— sonrió grande y se llevó las manos a la cintura como una niña pequeña.

—Recuérdame por qué hago esto— ya lo había olvidado.

—Para que podamos tener sexo sin problemas— susurró acercándose a mi oído. Cosa que me estremeció y cuando sentí su lengua húmeda la empujé. Era demasiado delicada en ese lugar.

Soltó la carcajada, la que siempre me daba la impresión de ver en las malvadas de las películas de hadas.

—Tranquila Elsa, esta noche lo sabrás— respondió sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿No me puedes decir ahora? Soy tu favorita ¿no?— pedí poniendo carita de perrito.

—Me gustan las sorpresas…— cortó.

Justo en ese momento el salón se llenó de estudiantes, y detrás de todos, estaba el maestro encargado de la clase, así que tendría que aguantarme la curiosidad hasta la noche.

¿Tanto valía la pena? Es decir, ni siquiera había pasado de segunda base con una chica.

Al final de las clases, Anna me llevó a casa en su carro.

—Pasa a mi casa a las siete— dijo mientras me abría la puerta.

—Sí majestad— contesté de mala gana.

Se rió.

—¿Qué tienes?— preguntó entre risas cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No me digas que por sexo porque nunca lo he tenido— repliqué bajando la voz, no quería que nadie de mi chismosa cuadra nos escuchara.

Levantó la ceja, esta era una expresión diferente.

—¿Eres virgen?— inquirió sorprendida.

—¡Que te importa!— corté.

—Te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser alguien en la escuela, nos graduamos este año, ¿no quieres dejar una marca?— comentó.

—No me interesa— contesté.

—Ok, si no quieres nada de lo que te ofrezco, sexo incluido, no vayas a mi casa esta noche y mañana todo estará olvidado, no recordaré quién eres y más te vale que tú también te olvides de quién soy, ¿te parece bien, lindura?— acordó abriéndome la puerta.

La mire desafiante.

Me bajé y me quedé a un lado del carro.

—Nos vemos a las siete…— dijo antes de arrancar y marcharse.

Tuve ganas de rayar la costosa pintura de su carro. Entré a la casa enojada y mi fastidiosa madre se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué te pasó?- curioseó siguiéndome hasta mi habitación.

—Nada, no moleste— le tiré la puerta en la cara antes de que entrara.

¿Quién se creía esa niñita mimada para darme órdenes? ¿Y por qué yo estaba haciendo todo lo que me pedía?

No es que Anna Bonnet me gustara, porque eso era completamente imposible, y el episodio de aquel campamento en sexto grado estaba superado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Nunca le di mayor importancia a que me besara cuando estábamos las dos solas en el lago. ¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta que ella me habló de nuevo hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas!

¡ARG! Como odiaba esa situación. Me parecía una estupidez todo eso, pero la curiosidad de gato me pedía a gritos que fuera esa noche a su casa para saber cuál era la dichosa prueba. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan manipulable.

Después de mucho pensarlo por la tarde, a las siete ya estaba en la puerta de Anna. Si en mi casa se enteraban de que me había escapado se me formaría un problema apocalíptico.

Timbré por segunda vez y nadie abrió. Me percaté de que las luces estaban todas apagadas.

—Oh…por favor, esto tiene que ser una broma…— me quejé tocando con los nudillos.

La puerta se abrió sola.

Patético, pensé.

Entré, y lo primero que busqué fue el interruptor al lado de la puerta. La luz del pasillo se encendió sin problema.

—¿Hola?- pregunté subiendo la voz. Nadie me respondió.

Doblemente patético. No podía creer que de verdad estaba ahí en ese momento.

Avancé prendiendo todas las luces que encontraba. No me gustaban esas sorpresas, pero cuando entré a la sala, antes de poder prender esa luz, todo se apagó de golpe. Seguro desconectaron los fusibles. No me moví esperando que empezaran el show que ya me imaginaba lo que tenían preparado para mí.

No tardó.

Una vela se prendió como a tres metros de mí, luego, a su alrededor, se prendieron seis velas más. Daban la impresión de estar flotando hasta que noté las túnicas negras que llevaban puestas.

¿Eran así todo el tiempo o simplemente le di la idea cuando le pregunté si era alguna especie de culto satánico?

—Acércate…— pidió Anna susurrando.

Que payasada…

Obedecí. El círculo se abrió para mí y la pelirroja me recibió en el centro.

—Esta noche estamos reunidos para recibir a una nueva hermana en nuestro círculo— inició — sin embargo, debe demostrar ser digna de ello, por lo tanto, se le asignará una prueba, con ella deberá demostrar su fidelidad al círculo y nervios de acero— continuó. Alguien le entregó un bolso —la misión es simple Elsa, deberás ir a la casa de la señorita Addams, fingirás intentar un robo, tienes que revolcar toda la casa para que la policía lo crea, y por último, me traerás el collar con el diamante que siempre se pone los días miércoles— dijo entregándome el morral.

Abrí el bolso tratando de ver con la poca luz de la vela qué era lo que había adentro pero no tuve mucho éxito. Luego, caí en cuenta de algo.

—Pero todo el mundo sabe que la señorita Addams sufre del corazón y que no puede tener emociones fuertes— repliqué.

—Precisamente…— casi vi su sonrisa en la oscuridad.

—¿Quieres que la mate?— inquirí aterrada.

—No, sólo asustarla— corrigió como si intentara ocultar algo.

—¿Cómo sé que no me meteré en problemas con la policía?— cuestioné. Aquello empezaba a rayar.

—En el bolso está todo lo que necesitas para eso— argumentó. Metió la mano en él y sacó un revólver —procura dispararla hacia el techo para que no hieras a nadie— aconsejó poniéndola dentro de nuevo.

Pesaba bastante.

—¿Por qué a ella?— curioseé.

Anna sonrió lo suficientemente grande como para que sus dientes color marfil brillaran por la luz de la vela.

—Tienes hasta la media noche, pasas la prueba cuando la policía llegue a la casa— cortó.

Apagó su vela y las demás se apagaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo que hasta media noche?— reclamé.

Nadie respondió.

Me moví a tientas hasta darme cuenta de que estaba sola.

Como pude, salí de la casa y fui donde la señorita Addams.

Todo el mundo sabía dónde quedaba esa casa, más de uno tuvo que ir a estudiar hasta tarde para recuperar notas. Por un tiempo la señora tuvo problemas con la junta directiva pues algunos padres decían que situaciones como esas se prestaban para malentendidos, como pensar que ella sostenía relaciones con los estudiantes, por ejemplo.

La señorita Addams no era tan vieja como aparentaba, tal vez unos cincuenta. Su problema del corazón era de nacimiento. Corazón débil a causa de un soplo. Al principio de todos los cursos nos hacían ir al gimnasio y la directora daba aquella explicación para evitar cualquier incidente. La profesora era hija de un gran historiador y ella tenía un seguro de vida bastante costoso.

Empezaba a dudar sobre "la prueba".

Ya cerca de la casa me oculté detrás de la cerca trasera de la casa y mi celular vibró haciéndome saltar.

Era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido: "Suerte con la prueba, recuerda disparar al techo, sólo para asustar, desordenar y romper cuanta cosa encuentres y traerme ese hermoso diamante. Att: Anna"

No tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido mi número y mucho menos sabía en qué momento mi celular se había puesto en vibrador cuando no me gustaba tenerlo así.

Eran las diez de la noche y sólo una luz estaba prendida.

Me escabullí en el patio trasero, y escondida detrás de unos matorrales de rosas, abrí la maleta. Una linterna fue lo primero que descubrí y la use para observar el resto de cosas: un pasamontañas de color negro, unos guantes de cuero del mismo color, una chaqueta negra cuyo material se me hizo extraño hasta que vi un letrero en la manga que decía "ínflame", maquillaje negro en crema, como los de halloween, un rollo de cinta industrial gris, el revólver con una sola bala y una especie de bluetooth con un papel que decía "úsame debajo del pasamontañas, soy un modulador de voz". Anna realmente había planeado todo eso y lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Cómo había conseguido todas esas cosas?

Tomé aire y fui para realizar la prueba. Sería fácil. La asustaría con el arma, asegurándome de que no estuviera cargada, la ataría en alguna silla con la cinta, buscaría el diamante, dispararía al techo y me largaría antes de que la policía llegara. Fácil.

Me puse toda la utilería encima, lo que me daba el aspecto de un hombre. Esa chica tenía algo extraño, de verdad que sí.

Ya lista, entré por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero. Fui lo más sigilosa que pude pero terminé por tumbar un vaso que estaba sobre el mesón.

El ruido fue enorme y de inmediato el televisor, que era lo único que sonaba dentro, se quedó mudo.

—¡Mierda!— susurré. El modulador me hizo sonar como un hombre.

Tomé el revólver y moví el tambor para no dejar la bala lista y evitar dispararla por accidente.

—¡No se mueva!— ordené a la mujer apuntándole con el arma. Esta se quedó petrificada levantando los brazos.

—Por favor…no tiene que hacer esto— dijo en tono suplicante.

—¡Cállese!— exclamé sacudiendo el arma. Un "click" sonó y me di cuenta de que había presionado el gatillo por accidente. Me quedaban dos disparos falsos.

—Está bien, está bien…— acordó tirándose al suelo.

Rápidamente busqué una silla del comedor y la puse frente a ella.

—Siéntese ahí y no intente hacerse la valiente— indiqué señalando con el arma. Otro click, tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

Estaba actuando como veía que hacían en las películas y de repente parecía que me estaba tomando el papel en serio. La señora se sentó y cuando le di la espalda para buscar la cinta en el morral, me pateó en la espalda. Caí de cara contra el suelo y el revólver rodó debajo del comedor. Estaba segura de haber escuchado el último click.

Lo bueno fue que el chaleco ese inflable amortiguó mi caída, lo malo era que la maestra se me venía encima con el atizador de la chimenea.

Como pude me puse de pie y corrí hasta la mesa, tomé el arma y le apunté.

Fue el sonido del disparo lo que me hizo caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

La señora se quedó mirándome por un momento y luego se llevó las manos al pecho. Por fortuna no había sangre pero estaba pasando justo lo que pensé desde el principio: el ataque cardíaco.

No fui capaz de moverme y simplemente me le quedé viendo por cerca de un minuto.

El celular me vibró de nuevo, cosa que me trajo a la realidad, era otro mensaje de texto: "los vecinos ya llamaron a la policía, no tardan en llegar, recoge todo lo que estaba en el bolso, desordena la casa, toma el collar y sal de ahí ¡YA!

¿Nada más? ¿Lavar los platos sucios, tal vez?

¿Sabrían los demás que ella me daba instrucciones por el celular?

Sólo había sacado el revólver y la cinta del morral, lo demás lo llevaba encima, salvo la linterna que estaba en mi mano.

Corrí por toda la casa tirando al suelo cuanta cosa de vidrio encontraba, revolcando todo. Fui al segundo piso y busqué la habitación de la señorita Addams –era la única ocupada en la casa–, saqué la ropa de los cajones y desacomodé el colchón de la cama.

Estaba en eso cuando escuché las sirenas acercarse, y todavía no tenía el collar.

—Si fuera un costoso collar de diamante, ¿Dónde me escondería?— pensé en voz alta.

Repasé rápidamente la habitación con la vista hasta caer en cuenta del tocador. Estaba en la primera gaveta junto a otras joyas que de inmediato noté eran falsas.

Las sirenas estaban cerca.

El celular vibró, otro mensaje, de nuevo: ¡SAL YA! Que no se te olvide nada de lo que estaba en el bolso.

Revisé el equipaje mentalmente mientras salía.

Pasé por la sala cuando iba hacia la salida trasera. La maestra estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos perdidos y el rostro pálido, y entonces entendí por qué esa fue mi prueba de iniciación. Intentó humillar a Anna, la echó de su clase y yo había sido el instrumento de su venganza.

No sé qué sentí en ese momento, si ira o decepción, o tal vez ambas, no lo tengo claro, el caso es que salí corriendo de allí hasta mi bicicleta que estaba oculta detrás de la cerca del patio trasero de esa casa.

Apenas avancé unas tres cuadras, ya sin el inflable, ni el pasamontañas ni nada de la utilería encima, la policía pasó a mi lado a toda velocidad. La calle se quedó sola unos segundos hasta que Anna apareció en su convertible.

—Pon la bicicleta en el asiento trasero, tenemos que irnos— dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Obedecí.

—Me diste esta prueba para vengarte de que la maestra te sacara de clase, ¿cierto?— pregunté mientras ponía todo atrás.

—Obvio, nadie se mete conmigo— contestó.

Justo allí me di cuenta de algo que había intentado ignorar desde que me besó en sexto grado: Anna tenía algo maquiavélico dentro de ella, como si no entendiera de consecuencias.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a un amigo, "Kristoff"(Benja), por hacerme reír con sus observaciones de los capítulos mientras yo corregía:

«Sven en un partido. Si no fuese porque mi mente adapta a Sven a un ser humano, me echaría a reír 30 mins imaginando como juega»

«Sven tuvo que ir a comprar con su madre, enserio cada vez que aparezca Sven, imaginaré a un reno haciendo una acción humana, lo cual será divertido xD»

Gracias por llamarme incoherente.


	5. Saque de banda o de fondo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano. La adaptación es 100% OoC

**Nota: **¿Que Anna es una chica tierna, alegre, servicial, de buen corazón, inocente y demás? ¡Pues no en esta historia damas y caballeros!

*******Recuerden que la adaptación es 100% OoC.

* * *

...

Capítulo V

"Saque de fondo o de bando"

...

ANNA'S POV

_Para cuando desperté estaba en el hospital. Era un lugar que podía distinguir a kilómetros, sino, ¿Por qué otra razón me dolería el brazo y tendría algo pegado a la cara?_

_Algo mareada me levanté y me arranqué los tubos esos que tenía en la nariz. Inmediatamente los monitores empezaron a pitar y un par de enfermeras llegaron._

_—__¡Cálmese señorita! ¡No debe moverse!__— __me ordenó una acostándome a la fuerza._

_—__¡Suéltenme!__— __grité desesperada. Si había un lugar que odiara ese era el hospital, lo aborrecía._

_—__Por favor, tranquilícese, no puede hacer fuerza, está herida__— __dijo la otra tratándome con más delicadeza._

_—__¿Cómo que herida? Yo no tengo ninguna herida, Elsa es la que está lastimada__— __repliqué quedándome quieta._

_—__Tu amiga está bien, pero tú tenías un corte profundo en la espalda, varios moretones en el estómago y una contusión en el cráneo, ya descartamos una hemorragia interna pero de igual manera debes guardar reposo__— __explicó despachando a la otra enfermera con una señal._

_Me tomé unos segundos para calmarme y repasar mentalmente lo sucedido. No recordaba nada de eso._

_—__Está todo bien, no te preocupes, ¿sabes qué día es hoy, linda?__— __preguntó revisando el suero._

_—__¿Qué? No…no tengo ni idea__— __contesté alterándome de nuevo._

_—__¿Sabes dónde estás?__— __inquirió leyendo la historia médica._

_—__¿Cómo lo voy a saber si me acabo de levantar?_

_—__¿Qué edad tienes?__— __continuó sin mirarme._

_—__17._

_—__¿De dónde eres?_

_—__De la capital._

_Entonces noté el acento extraño de quien me atendía._

_—__No estoy en la capital ¿verdad?_

_—__No, linda, no lo estás, ¿tienes un número en el cual podamos contactar a tus padres? ¿Algún familiar o tutor?_

_—__Sí, claro, ¿Dónde estoy?__ — __no reconocía el acento._

_—__Escribe el número aquí y me encargaré de que alguien se comunique con ellos__— __y se salió por la tangente._

_Rápidamente garabateé los números en la hoja y se la entregué._

_Ya estaba a punto de irse._

_—__¿Qué paso con la chica que estaba conmigo? La que tenía rotas varias costillas…__— __curioseé con miedo de la respuesta._

_—__Está bien, está en la siguiente habitación, no te preocupes__— __respondió sonriendo._

_—__¿Puedo verla?__— __pedí endulzando la voz._

_La mujer, que luego entendí era una doctora, me miró con ternura._

_—__No sé si te dejen salir__— __dijo entrando de nuevo._

_—__¿Quién no me va a dejar salir? ¿Las enfermeras? Ordéneles que me dejen ir con ella__— __repliqué._

_La doctora no respondió y se limitó a mirar mi brazo izquierdo._

_Intenté levantarlo para mirar, pero no pude. Algo metálico chocó contra la baranda de la cama y al buscarlo descubrí qué era: estaba esposada a la cama._

_—__¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?!__— __exclamé supremamente enojada._

_—__¡Cálmate!__— __pidió tomándome de los hombros para acostarme._

_—__¿Por qué estoy esposada?__— __insistí sin dejar de sacudirme._

_—__¡Cálmate o tendré que sedarte!__— __advirtió._

_Bufé y me dejé caer en la almohada fulminándola con la mirada._

_ —__Cuando te encontraron, tu amiga estaba en muy mal estado y el otro chico estaba muerto, estabas llena de su sangre y el cuchillo tenía tus huellas__— __explicó asegurándose de que no me hubiera desacomodado la línea del suero._

_—__¡Claro que lo mate!__— __revelé sin problema __—__él planeaba matarnos a Elsa y a mí, ¿acaso no ven como la dejó de golpeada? ¿Creen que me corté la espalda y me hice los moretones y la contusión yo sola?__— __reproché._

_La doctora se sorprendió por como conté todo sin alterarme._

_Noté a dos policías en la puerta._

_—__No puedo creer que de héroe me conviertan en verdugo__— __me quejé._

_—__Seguro es un malentendido y hacen esto simplemente por protocolo, pero puedo llevarle un mensaje si quieres__— __se ofreció todavía con esa mirada dulce que empezaba a molestarme._

_—__¿Está despierta?_

_—__Claro que sí, nena__— __¿nena? ¿Acaso me veía como una mocosa?_

_—__Nada, no le diga nada, ya veré cómo llego hasta allá, con o sin camilla__— __corté acostándome para darle la espalda a la mujer._

_No era la primera vez que mataba a alguien. Bueno, era la primera que lo hacía con mis propias manos…_

Cuando recogí a Elsa a dos cuadras de la casa de la señorita Addams de inmediato noté que estaba muy asustada a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo. También estaba enojada porque se dio cuenta de la razón que me llevó a darle esa prueba.

—¿Tienes el collar?— pregunté mientras nos alejábamos de la zona.

—Sí, aquí tienes— contestó tirándolo a mis piernas.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tan enojada?— inquirí disminuyendo la velocidad para poderla mirar.

—No me gusta que me utilicen y mucho menos que me manipulen— contestó.

Sonreí grande. Casi me sentía realizada; tenía a mi lado a la primera persona que en tres años no se había limitado a hacer lo que yo decía y que se molestaba, en mi cara, me reclamaba y me miraba mal, y no simplemente fingía que todo estaba bien. Tenía a mi lado a la primera persona que en tres años le importaba poco estar o no conmigo. Una parte de mí se alegraba por su incapacidad para la hipocresía, la otra se sentía mal porque la podía perder tan rápido como la tuve.

—¿De qué te ríes?— cuestionó sin bajar la guardia.

—Eres una persona extraña— confesé doblando a la derecha para tomar la autopista principal y así llegar más rápido a su casa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— insistió sin mirarme.

—Si tanto te molesta lo que hice, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?— curioseé.

—No había caído en cuenta— contestó entre dientes.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué después de darte cuenta sigues aquí conmigo?— continué.

—Ya está hecho, nada que hacer— cortó.

Noté que no quería seguir hablando así que no la obligue.

El silencio incómodo, se apoderó del carro todo el camino hasta su casa, cosa que me disgustaba. Estaba feliz por encontrar a alguien que por fin no se comportaba como yo pedía pero, también me molestaba encontrar una persona que no estuviera bajo mi control total.

Eran las once y media de la noche cuando parqueé frente a su casa.

Apagué el auto y, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, me senté sobre ella.

Mi acto la sorprendió y asustó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájate!— ordenó en voz baja.

Al parecer nadie conocía su pequeño secreto.

—¿Por qué? Por esto hiciste la prueba— susurré lamiendo su cuello.

Un gemido bajo se escapó de su boca y de inmediato me empujó.

—¿Qué te pasa? No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, me manipulaste, no sé cómo, pero lo hiciste y terminé matando a una persona— la culpa la carcomía por dentro.

—No está muerta— dije recargando la espalda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Llamé a una ambulancia para que llegara con la policía, desde que le da el ataque tiene más o menos una media hora antes de morir definitivamente, tal vez se le mueran unas cuantas neuronas y quede medio bruta pero no morirá— afirmé.

La rubia platinada me miró como si yo fuera la peor persona del mundo.

—¿Qué? Llamé a la ambulancia, pude haberla dejado ahí— defendí leyendo sus pensamientos.

No respondió.

—Mira, así soy yo, te guste o no, y sé que te gusta a pesar de todo, deja esa cara y regálame uno de tus deliciosos besos— pedí endulzando la voz.

Acerqué mi rostro a ella lentamente y noté como, de repente, se perdía de nuevo en mis ojos, dejando que la besara sin problema. A los dos segundos cayó en cuenta de lo que hacíamos y me empujó.

—Déjame bajar— ordenó teniéndome de los hombros para que no me acercara.

—Ok…— acordé suspirando.

Me senté de nuevo frente al volante y le quité el seguro a la puerta. Claro que por lo que vi la creí capaz de saltarse la puerta para salir corriendo.

—Nos vemos mañana, lindura— sonreí grande como siempre.

—Ajá…— se limitó a decir antes de darme la espalda para abrir la puerta.

Arranqué y me marché; mi casa no quedaba lejos pero igual ya estaba tarde y tenía escuela al día siguiente.

Para cuando amaneció no tuve mucha prisa. La primera clase del día era con la señorita Addams y ya sabía de antemano que no asistiría. Me daría el lujo de llegar tarde.

Llegué a la casa de Elsa en menos de veinte minutos y dejé el carro estacionado en frente.

Su madre, la tan enchapada a la antigua señora Glorie, abrió la puerta apenas escuchó el ronroneo de mi motor.

—¿Cómo le va, señorita Anna?— saludó acercándose a mí cuando me bajé.

—Bien, señora Glorie, ¿Elsa ya está lista?— pregunté sonriendo.

—Ya casi, se está vistiendo— contestó.

Al parecer yo no era la única que estaba sin prisas.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, siga— invitó haciéndose a un lado de la puerta —quiero agradecerle por ayudar a Elsa con sus tareas y traerla a casa a pesar de ser tan tarde— dijo cuando yo pasaba a su lado.

—No hay problema— ¿tareas? ¿No se le ocurrió una mejor excusa?

—Pero también quisiera pedirle que, por favor, en el futuro terminen esas tareas más temprano, ya sabe cómo están de peligrosas las calles por estos días y no me gusta que esté fuera de la casa después de las nueve— pidió caminando a mi lado.

Oculté el gesto de fastidio. Que se fuera acostumbrando a sus llegadas tarde…

— Sí señora, disculpe, pero eran muchas tareas y empezamos tarde porque yo tenía practica con las porristas— excusé tratando de quitármela de encima.

—¿Está en el equipo de porristas?— inquirió más interesada todavía.

—Sí señora, soy la capitana— respondí.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Cree que Elsa pueda entrar al equipo?— curioseó bajando la voz.

—No creo que ella quiera— corté alejándome para ir a la habitación de mi dulce amante.

Sólo llevaba puesto un jean descaderado de bota tubo y el sostén. Se veía muy sexy desde mi ángulo.

—Buenos días, lindura— dije acercándome.

Cuando se giró para encararme, le robé un beso.

Se quedó fría por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y corrió a cerrar la puerta.

—¡No hagas eso!— ordenó susurrando.

—¿Por qué?— pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

—No…no…no quiero que se enteren de que…soy…bueno, ya sabes— contestó entrecortada.

Wow… Ya sabía que su sexualidad era "top secret" pero nunca imaginé que ella misma se sintiera avergonzada de ello.

—¿Te da pena que también te gusten las mujeres?— cuestioné acercándome de nuevo para hablar más bajo.

—Sí… ¡no! No…lo que pasa es que no quiero que nadie se entere— mintió.

—¿Segura?— presioné.

Bajó la cabeza y me dio la espalda.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Cómo alguien podía avergonzarse de eso? Es decir, alguien como ella. Yo tenía excusa, debía mantener una imagen ante el círculo y por eso ninguno de ellos podía enterarse, además, tenía novio. Si mi amante fuera otro hombre tal vez las cosas se arreglarían a golpes, pero resulta que mi amante es una mujer. El orgullo de Kristoff sufriría más por eso que por cualquier otra cosa. Digo, ¿Cómo competir con una mujer? No tiene senos ni vagina, es como decirle que su pene no sirve para nada y su hombría me da risa. Cosa que pienso en ocasiones…

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Te recojo para ir a la escuela— respondí encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Ahora eres mi chofer?— inquirió a modo de burla.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor…— acordé dejándome caer acostada sobre su cama.

De nuevo silencio. Parecía que estaba meditando algo.

—¿Por qué me manipulaste para que lastimara a la señorita Addams? A parte de que te haya sacado de clase— cuestionó finalmente.

—Eras la única que podía hacerlo en ese momento, la situación se prestó para ello, no lo tomes personal— revelé restándole importancia.

—¿No podías ordenarle a "las arpías" que lo hicieran?— insistió.

—Sí, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en una excusa para obligarlas a hacer eso, y tú tenías una prueba para presentar, acostúmbrate a que intente controlarte a mi antojo, así soy yo— declaré sentándome.

Se puso una camisa negra con un estampado de Aerosmith y me miró.

—¿Por qué me tengo que acostumbrar?— retó.

—Porque ya eres parte del círculo y allí se hace lo que yo diga— respondí sonriente.

No se inmutó.

—Te di la oportunidad de rechazar lo que te ofrecía y tú apareciste, no me mires como si yo fuera la malvada del cuento, porque puede que lo sea pero en ese momento no te obligué a nada— defendí suponiendo lo que pensaba.

—Sabías que no lo iba a rechazar— replicó. Alguien dedicó toda la noche a reconstruir los hechos.

—Digamos que te leí el pensamiento, sabía que aparecerías, pero no sabía y todavía no sé por qué.

No respondió y se concentró en buscar unos calcetines.

—Hay algo que me ocultas, ¿Qué es?— presioné.

—Nada, ya soy parte de tu círculo, ya podemos ser amantes sin que nadie sospeche, ¿contenta?

—En parte…

Me miró entre confundida y aterrada.

—No te preocupes, por el momento, no tienes que hacer más pruebas, o por lo menos no delante del círculo— comenté cuando se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

—¿A qué te refieres con "por lo menos no delante del círculo"?— cuestionó sin detenerse en su tarea.

—Me refiero a que para mí todavía debes hacer muchas cosas— revelé para luego besarla.

No se movió ni me respondió al principio, seguramente asustada de que alguien pudiera encontrarnos. Luego, cayó en cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y se relajó un poco. Nos besamos por al menos un minuto hasta que sentí que ella se calentaba más de lo recomendable.

Me separé lentamente y la miré con burla.

—Vamos angelito lujurioso, no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela— dije poniéndome de pie.

Me miró muy mal y yo solté la carcajada.

—Deja esa cara, te estoy salvando de algo— defendí.

—¿Salvándome de qué?— preguntó.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—El desayuno está listo— dijo la señora Glorie en la puerta.

Elsa se quedó sin color.

—Que pena con usted señora Glorie, yo ya desayuné y estoy llena— excusé para darle tiempo a la otra de que se calmara.

—Bueno, no se preocupe, la próxima vez pregunto— respondió ocultando el enojo.

Me hice a un lado y disimuladamente empujé a Elsa para que saliera.

Si bien mi amante había hecho lo que le pedí la noche anterior, me seguía sorprendiendo que fuera capaz de retarme y encararme, exigirme explicaciones al respecto. Nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera mi padre.

Aquello terminaba por confirmarme que había elegido bien.

* * *

Dejo hasta aquí porque ya me dio sueño, y la batería se está acabando.

¡Vuelvo el miércoles con más!


	6. Geschlecht

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

Sé que dije que volvería a actualizar el miércoles, pero YOLO!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora me dieron más ganas de seguir con esto, de verdad se les agradece un montón.

Ahora, sin más...

* * *

...

Capítulo VI

"Geschlecht"

...

ELSA'S POV

Anna no se separaba de mí ni un segundo, casi como si tuviera la sospecha de que iría a la dirección a confesar mi crimen. Cosa que estaba meditando seriamente.

—Créeme, no te conviene abrir la boca— me dijo mientras yo sacaba las cosas de mi casillero.

—¿Por qué crees que diría algo?— pregunté haciéndome la inocente. ¿Cómo diablos supo lo que estaba pensando?

Sólo encogió los hombros y medio sonrió.

A veces tendía a imaginarla con cuernos y cola de demonio, un tridente y una sonrisa maquiavélica. ¿En qué momento terminé involucrada con semejante loca? Ok, eso ya lo sabía. Más bien, ¿cómo me permití que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?

—¿Qué harás con el diamante?— curioseé mientras caminábamos a nuestra primera clase.

—No lo sé, no lo puedo usar, todo el mundo lo reconocería— respondió torciendo la boca como una niña chiquita —tal vez iré a una joyería para que le cambien la forma y me hagan una nueva joya— agregó segundos después.

—¿De verdad piensas usarlo?— inquirí sorprendida. Recordé los documentales sobre asesinos en serie de Estados Unidos; cada asesino guardaba recuerdos o "trofeos" de sus víctimas.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?— era obvio lo que esa joya significaba para ella.

—Pues…es como si usaras un trofeo o algo así— solté suavemente.

—Esa es la idea…

¿De verdad quería seguir al lado de una persona como ella?

Evadí la pregunta antes de responderla. No quería saberlo porque ya lo sospechaba.

A lo que entramos a clase, la directora ya estaba ahí con los demás estudiantes. Se me hizo un vacío de culpabilidad en el estómago.

—Por favor señorita Bonnet y…— la directora no se sabía mi nombre.

—Jhacomme…— dije mientras me sentaba.

—Eso. Ahm… le estaba comentando a sus compañeros lo sucedido con la profesora Addams y que no asistirá a clases por al menos dos semanas— anunció.

Como reflejo bajé la cabeza y la escondí en la maleta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?— escuché que Anna preguntó como si estuviera preocupada. Si yo no supiera la verdad me tragaría su actuación.

—Anoche un ladrón entró a su casa, y bueno, parece que disparó para asustarla y ya sabemos que ella no puede manejar situaciones de estrés— respondió la directora.

—¿Le disparó? ¿Está bien?— insistió la pelirroja con cinismo.

—Sí, el disparo fue de advertencia y no fue herida, pero el susto le provocó un infarto, gracias a Dios los vecinos escucharon el alboroto y llamaron a la policía y a una ambulancia— la señora creía, de verdad, que Anna estaba preocupada. Todos en el salón lo creían, ¿acaso nadie recordaba que el día anterior la señorita Addams la había echado de su clase?

Ahogué un suspiro en la maleta.

—¿Sucede algo señorita Jhacomme?— curioseó la directora.

Levanté el rostro y la miré.

—Nada, es que tal vez me cayó un poco pesado el desayuno, eso es todo— contesté. ¿Desde cuándo mentía con tanta facilidad?

—Si siente que puede empeorar, diríjase de inmediato a la enfermería— declaró —hasta luego jóvenes, no tienen profesor de reemplazo por hoy, así que les pido que no se salgan del salón— finalizó saliendo.

En otras ocasiones estuve más enferma y nunca me dejaron ir a enfermería ¿y ahora me lo recomendaban?

Metí mi cabeza por segunda vez en la maleta mientras la directora cerraba la puerta del salón y todos empezaban a hablar entre ellos.

—Oye Elsa, ¿hiciste la tarea de cálculo?— alguien me preguntó y no reconocí la voz.

Cuando miré quién era, me sorprendí. Era una chica llamada Angelique. Alguien que se supone nunca en su vida me había hablado, y según sabía, me llamaba "rara" a mis espaldas.

—Ahm…no, no la hice— respondí con cautela.

—Puedes copiar de la mía, si quieres— dijo colocando el cuaderno en mi cara. Ese "si quieres" casi sonaba como si pidiera permiso.

Miré a Anna, quien supuestamente estaba concentrada leyendo un libro, pero que no tardó en sonreír como siempre cuando yo hacía algún descubrimiento.

—Gracias…— fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté que la pelirroja se tapaba la boca para ahogar la carcajada.

Apenas Angelique se marchó acerqué mi silla a ella y le arrebaté el libro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— exigí saber.

—¿No notas el cambio?— preguntó apretando los labios para no reír.

Me di cuenta que sus labios me parecían hermosos, pero me concentré en lo que quería.

—¡Claro que lo noto! No soy ninguna estúpida— repliqué en voz baja. El salón estaba lleno de conversaciones a todo volumen.

—¿Entonces?

—Que…es raro— confesé metiendo mi cabeza de nuevo en la maleta. Era un claro acto defensivo copiado de los avestruces.

—¡No seas tan dramática!— reprochó cogiendo mi cabeza para obligarme a mirarla —Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en tu último año— declaró sonriendo casi con inocencia —Y eso es apenas el comienzo— agregó ensanchando la sonrisa.

Por un momento me perdí en el color de sus ojos, pero fue ella quien me alejó. Algunos de esos rasgos ya los había notado a distancia, pues estudiábamos juntas desde hacía años, sólo que ahora podía analizarlos más de cerca.

—Vamos, esto está aburrido— ordenó poniéndose de pie. Guardó todo en su bolso y se fue hacia la puerta haciéndome cara de que saliera con ella.

Miré a nuestro alrededor, nadie parecía notarlo. Es decir, todos lo notaban pero no decían nada. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Normal para ella? No tuve más opción que seguirla.

Cada que pasábamos por algún salón nos inclinábamos para que los maestros no nos vieran pasar por sus ventanas, hasta que llegamos a la salida.

—¿A dónde vamos?— pregunté preocupada.

—Al gimnasio, a esta hora está siempre vacío— respondió jalándome de un brazo. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza si era tan pequeña?

La puerta del gimnasio estaba abierta. No me sorprendió. Ya empezaba a entender que el dichoso "poder" no era más que la capacidad de tener todo lo que se te antoje en la escuela sin que nadie reclame por ello. O hacerlo de manera tal que nadie importante lo notara mientras los "insignificantes" guardaban el secreto.

El gimnasio era enorme. Pocas veces entraba ahí, salvo cuando tenía clase de deportes una vez a la semana y no me la saltaba para evitar reprobar por fallas.

Las colchonetas estaban regadas a lo largo de la cancha, señal de que la siguiente clase era gimnasia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?— pregunté dejando la maleta en una de las bancas que estaban en la cancha.

—Relajarnos un poco, la siguiente clase empieza en dos horas— contestó acostándose sobre una de las colchonetas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— inquirí sentándome a su lado.

—Tengo copia de los horarios de los maestros— respondió encogiendo los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

Me acosté con los brazos bajo la cabeza y me quedé mirando el techo por un momento.

—¿Cómo consigues todas estas cosas?— curioseé finalmente sin mirarla.

—¿Qué cosas?— no quise fijarme si me miraba.

—Esto, es decir, los horarios, las atenciones, ¿Cómo puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana sin que nadie te diga nada?— me parecía sorprendente. Y ¿Por qué no? También aterrador.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?— preguntó sentándose sobre mí.

De inmediato la posición alteró algo en mi sistema nervioso y por mi espalda cruzó un escalofrío.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres saberlo?— insistió acercando su boca a la mía.

¿Alguna vez me detuve a detallar sus labios? El recuerdo del campamento era lejano y vago. Sólo estaba el beso, y algo de lo que sentí en ese momento, pero la textura de sus labios no. Sin embargo, cuando la conocí en el campamento, debía reconocer que aún no era tan hermosa como ahora. En esa época su piel todavía no tenía el tono rosa y su cabello no era tan abundante.

No me dio tiempo de responder y me besó. Había algo extraño en ese beso, era más profundo, más entregado. Quise más. Puse mis manos en su cintura pequeña y, sin mucho esfuerzo, cambié nuestras posiciones quedando yo sobre ella.

Me sonrió grande, coqueta, y nos seguimos besando.

Su cuerpo se revolcaba bajo el mío como si deseara más. Sus largas uñas recorrían mi espalda por encima de la ropa y aun así me excitaban más. ¿Qué tenía ella que descontrolaba todo en mi sistema? ¿Experiencia?

Noté que una de mis manos se estaba metiendo bajo su blusa. El toque la encorvó hacia atrás al tiempo que liberaba un ligero gemido de placer.

Seguíamos dentro del gimnasio ¿cierto? Poco y nada me importó.

Sentí el encaje de su ropa interior, disfruté de sus senos por encima de ella algunos segundos y luego me las ingenié para desabrochar el sostén por la espalda. Ya entendía por qué a los hombres les molestaba tanto ese accesorio. Le quité la blusa y el sostén al mismo tiempo y seguí besándola.

¡Que piel tan tersa! Era de un rosado hermoso, no lechoso, sino angelical. Y eso que ella era la maquiavélica de las dos.

Anna no aguantó y, con una habilidad que superaba a la mía en cuestiones de tiempo, también se deshizo de mis ropas superiores.

¿Y si alguien entraba y nos encontraba así? Todo mi esfuerzo habría sido en vano. ¿Armarían mucho escándalo o nos dejarían seguir en lo nuestro? Pregunten cuánto me importaba…

Besé su cuello y lentamente fui bajando. Repasé la clavícula, mordí suavemente su hombro derecho, aferré su cadera con mis manos, bajé un poco más y me encontré con sus senos. Eran medianos, de una redondez perfecta y un pezón ubicado en el punto exacto, rosado y pequeño. Fui especialmente delicada en esta zona intercambiando entre besar y morder, tenía el recuerdo de mi primer intento fallido.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Me movía por inercia, como si su cuerpo me guiara.

Llegada la hora de la verdad, sentí como una de sus manos desabotonaba, sin esfuerzo, mi jean –hasta a mí me costaba usar ese botón–.

La sensación que generaban sus dedos cerca de aquella zona me descontrolaba más. La respiración se me agitaba, las manos se me alteraban, la cadera iniciaba un vaivén inconsciente.

Como si de una muñeca me tratase, me acomodó a su lado y ambas quedamos en posición fetal mirando a la otra. A partir de ahí yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Todo era completamente nuevo para mí. ¿Lo recordaría ella?

Su mano entró y lentamente se fue abriendo camino en mi entrepierna para ubicarse mejor. Era una sensación extraña, como todas las que sentía en ese momento, pero ésta me daba cierta calidez.

Pero quise más, y ahora fui yo quién buscó ese calor dentro de su cuerpo.

Con evidente torpeza desabroché su pantalón y busqué meter mis dedos en el punto exacto del placer total.

Cuando ya me la imaginaba quejándose por mi falta de experiencia se estremeció entre mis brazos gimiendo bajo. Eso era bueno ¿no?

De repente me sentí más excitada, con sólo escucharla y verla de esa manera desee ser su dueña.

Pronto no pudo continuar con sus atenciones y se rindió dejándose hacer.

Se retorcía y gemía tan alto que se hacia el eco en el gimnasio, ¿y si alguien nos escuchaba? ¿Nos veía? De nuevo, poco y nada me importó. Que disfrutara del show lésbico como yo disfrutaba de protagonizarlo.

Su espalda se empezó a torcer hacia atrás, se le iba el aliento y sus uñas se clavaban cada vez con más fuerza en mi espalda. La sentía subir y por inercia movía mis dedos más rápido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, el cuerpo tenso, hasta que algo explotó dentro de ella.

El grito fue más fuerte pero menos largo, el cuerpo se le encogió como si todos sus músculos hubieran dado la orden de contraerse y se aferró a mí como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Sentí su piel afiebrada y cada célula de mi cuerpo deseó besarla.

Pero no había terminado, estaba temblando, seguía sumida en el orgasmo, podía sentirlo, podía verlo. No me detuve, me concentré en que mis dedos entraran en su cuerpo sin lastimarla para luego moverlos hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Puse mi otro brazo en su espalda para levantarla un poco, pues la veía revolcarse desesperada. Finalmente, algo se derramó en mi mano.

En los primeros segundos me sorprendí, en los siguientes lo disfruté, me gustó eso, me gustó más verla disfrutar que disfrutar yo misma.

Y entonces pasó algo que me dejó shockeada por casi un minuto. Apenas estaba bajando de su orgasmo cuando un par de lágrimas corrieron fuera de sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que tenía sexo con una persona, pero estaba segura de que eso no era normal.

El temblor en todo su cuerpo fue el que me trajo a la realidad. Se había hecho un ovillo escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho pero absolutamente todos los miembros del cuerpo le temblaban. Me preocupé.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tiemblas?— no me atreví a preguntar por las lágrimas.

—Es producto del orgasmo lindura, déjame recuperar el aliento— respondió dándome un suave beso en los labios.

El gesto se me hizo tierno a pesar de que sólo fuéramos "amigas con derechos". ¿Desde cuándo la palabra "tierno" aplicaba a Anna?

—¿No tienes miedo de que alguien nos encuentre?— curioseé cuando ya sentí que empezaba respirar mejor.

—Nadie vendrá…— contestó restándole importancia.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?— insistí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegamos?

—Sólo lo sé y ya, confía en mí— cortó dándome otro beso.

Como una niña chiquita se acostó en mi pecho y me abrazó. Me di cuenta que sus orgasmos eran más que sólo eso y que duraban más de lo que creía.

Una delicada capa de sudor le perlaba la frente y la forma de respirar por el cansancio le había amoratado un poco los labios, que por los intensos besos estaban algo inflamados. Me pareció que se veía mucho más sexy de lo usual.

Pero me gustó la posición en la que estábamos. Me gustó sentir como su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío sin problema. Nunca pensé que podríamos congeniar tan fácilmente. Aunque, claro, debía reconocerlo, Anna era un rompecabezas que podía armarse de mil maneras diferentes.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que caí en cuenta de que estábamos acostadas en la mitad del gimnasio, ella semidesnuda y yo con toda la ropa desarreglada; pero fue ella quien se movió primero. Quise quedarme así.

Sin problema me soltó y se empezó a vestir.

—Vamos, no tardan en llegar— anunció poniéndose de pie.


	7. Imágenes engañosas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

* * *

...

Capítulo VII

"Imágenes engañosas"

...

ANNA'S POV

Todavía tenía la sensación entre las piernas cuando salimos del gimnasio, y debo reconocerlo, me avergoncé un poco cuando, al salir, eché una última mirada a las colchonetas y alcancé a divisar cierta humedad en una de ellas. Me controlé para no sonrojarme.

Elsa seguía algo… ¿Qué palabra busco? ¿Sorprendida?

Sí, sorprendida. Al parecer sólo hasta que salimos cayó en cuenta de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

—Relájate lindura, nadie lo sabrá— le dije golpeándola suavemente con el codo.

La verdad, le estaba tomando cariño a mi nueva mascota sexual, parecía ser diferente, no sólo por ser mujer sino porque, en ocasiones, se atrevía a retarme, aun cuando terminara haciendo lo que yo decía.

Perdón, ¿dije mascota? ¿A quién quiero engañar? Juguete queda mejor.

—Debo ir al baño antes de entrar a la clase, ¿me acompañas?— pregunté cuando pasamos por dicho lugar.

Me miró en silencio.

—No, no tendremos sexo en el baño, aunque no es mala idea intentarlo un día de estos— declaré leyéndole la expresión.

Me siguió en silencio. Aquello me molestaba, ¿Qué fue lo que la dejó así? Si me decía que fue mal sexo la acababa.

Dejé el bolso en el lavabo y entré en uno de los cubículos y cuando salí, seguía ahí, en la misma posición.

—¿Cuál es el problema?— pregunté finalmente mientras sacaba mi maquillaje.

—Nada, ¿Por qué?— contestó mirándome.

—¡No hablas!— me quejé.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?— inquirió.

—¡Yo que sé! Te quedas callada como si te hubieras traumatizado por el sexo o algo— repliqué.

—Pues…no, simplemente no tengo nada que decir— defendió.

La miré mal pero le resté importancia. Al final, no es que ella fuera muy conversadora tampoco. Era inexperta en el sexo, seguramente era eso.

Más bien me concentré en otra cosa. Abrí mi espejo portátil y le quité una tapa falsa que tenía. Regué un poco del polvo blanco en una parte seca del lavado y con una tarjeta lo empecé a juntar para formar dos líneas.

—¿Eso es droga?— curioseó con la expresión atónita.

—Sí, ¿quieres?— invité por cortesía.

—¡No! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué consumes eso?— cuestionó aterrada.

—Me gusta— respondí absorbiendo la primera línea por una de las fosas de mi nariz.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y la sacudí un poco, luego repetí el proceso con la otra línea.

Elsa seguía mirándome con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has consumido droga?— me burlé limpiándome la nariz

—Claro que no, es una estupidez— dijo dando varios pasos atrás. Eso nunca me detuvo a mí a pesar de estar plenamente consciente.

No era la primera vez que alguien ponía esa expresión, pero también había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última persona que lo hiciera.

—Tú te lo pierdes…— corté encogiendo los hombros.

Guardé todo y caminé hacia la puerta pero ella sólo se quedó mirándome.

—¿Vas a entrar a clase así?— no salía de la sorpresa.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago— sonreí. No lo diría en voz alta, pero había ocasiones en que yo misma me sorprendía por las cosas que hacía —¿En serio nunca has consumido? ¿Ni marihuana?— ¡vamos! Sólo para no sentirme tan estúpida siendo la única drogadicta en el baño.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Quién lo diría… ¿ninguna?— insistí.

—No, sólo fumo cigarrillo de vez en cuando y bebo, nada más— confesó.

—Bien por ti, no es bueno para la salud— me burlé —vamos, no queremos que nadie nos encuentre aquí solas— ordené saliendo.

Justo a tiempo, pues el timbre sonó y un segundo después los pasillos se llenaron.

La actitud de Elsa me dio fastidio y opté por no hablar, ignorando el hecho de que, poco a poco, sentía la cocaína en el cuerpo y las ansias de empezar a saltar, gritar, o simplemente moverme, me burbujeaba en la piel. El fastidio no era por su silencio, aunque generalmente era eso lo que me molestaba, sino que fuera tan santurrona, me hacía sentir un poco mal.

Entramos a clase y estuve pero no estuve. Deseaba haber podido tener más sexo y estaba segura de que Elsa también. Pero bueno, ya le había dado su premio para que se diera cuenta, si lo dudaba, de que yo siempre cumplía con mi palabra. Ok, siempre y cuando también cumplieran con la suya.

Bajo la influencia de la droga el día pareció transcurrir más rápido y pronto me vi caminando hacia mi carro.

—¿Quieres conducir?— le dije lanzándole las llaves.

Las atrapó en el aire y me miró sorprendida.

—¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de esperanza.

—¡Claro! Todo el mundo se muere por conducir a mi bebé, tú tienes la oportunidad— respondí subiéndome de copiloto.

Se quedó a un lado del carro mirando las llaves y mirándome a mí.

Toqué la bocina para traerla a la realidad.

—¡Sólo conduce!— ordené.

Encogió los hombros y sonrió grande. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento de piloto acarició el volante durante algunos segundos. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me escurrí en la silla, la dejaría disfrutar. El efecto se me estaba bajando un poco, pues en clase de deportes había corrido mucho; empezaba a tener sueño.

Inició el motor y jugó con el acelerador por un momento escuchando el ronroneo de mi bebé y, finalmente, salió del estacionamiento.

—¿Por qué me prestaste el auto?— inquirió apenas salimos de la escuela.

—No es recomendable que conduzca así— respondí sin mirarla. Era la única y poca responsabilidad que podía mostrar en ese estado.

—Vaya…quien diría que eres responsable— comentó.

—Simplemente no soy estúpida, aprecio mi bebe, no quiero rayarlo o estrellarlo, ya aprendí mi lección— repliqué.

—¿Es que ya te estrellaste?— curioseó.

—Sí, una vez, ¿recuerdas el Megane que conducía antes?

—Digamos que sí.

—Bueno, terminó estampillado contra un poste, es mejor evitar— revelé.

Luego, prendí la radio a todo volumen para cortar el tema. De nuevo, me sentía como una tonta.

Se quedó en su casa y yo me fui para la mía.

Estaba sola, como para variar, ¿a nadie se le hacía extraño que yo viviera sola en una casa de dos pisos, garaje y patio trasero?

En fin…

Dejé el carro en la cochera y fui por algo de comer, estaba que me devoraba un caballo. Por desgracia no había nada en la nevera. El problema de vivir "sola".

Me senté en la sala y vi televisión por un rato hasta que el teléfono me interrumpió.

—¿Aló?— pregunté sin ganas.

—Hola hija, ¿Cómo estás?

—Ah…hola Pá'

—¿Cómo estás?— repitió cuando me quedé callada.

—Bien, aquí viendo televisión— contesté pasando canales.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? ¿Has visitado a tu mamá en el hospital?— curioseó.

—Ahm…claro, antes de ayer fui— mentira —hoy iré de nuevo— obligación.

—Me alegra que te preocupes por ella, sabes que necesita ayuda con todo esto y tu apoyo, fue muy dura la perdida de tu hermana— comentó.

—Fue dura para todos— mentí de nuevo, esta vez, blanqueando los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Y cómo va la escuela?— continuó buscando conversación.

—Bien, sabes que siempre me va bien— dije con cara de fastidio.

—Que bueno…

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Ya me enviaste el dinero de este mes? Ya no tengo nada en el refrigerador— pregunté.

—Mmm…no, no te la he enviado, ahora mismo le pido a mi asistente que haga la transacción— contestó como descuidado.

—Ok, hablamos luego.

—¡Espera!

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría que saliéramos este fin de semana? Podemos ir a un restaurante o de compras— sugirió. La voz le temblaba. Alguien hacía un esfuerzo por ser buen padre, seguramente presionado por la "asistente".

—Ahm…no sé si tenga práctica con las chicas— de nuevo mentira.

—Está bien, entonces te llamo en estos días para que me confirmes— comentó.

—Ajá…ok, espero el dinero, hablamos luego— y colgué.

Solté un pesado y aburrido suspiro. Ahora tendría que ir a visitar a mi madre al hospital para que al menos quedara informe de que estuve por ahí.

Apagué la tele y dejé el control en el sillón. Subí y me cambié. Una falda escocesa, una blusa y chaqueta negra, unas botas de caña alta del mismo color y listo.

El hospital quedaba a dos horas de mi casa a las afueras de la ciudad. No era precisamente un "hospital", era más bien algo como una clínica de reposo.

Sí, mi madre estaba loca, sufría de algo como un estrés post-traumático por la muerte de mi hermana. Era algo molesto visitarla y yo sólo lo hacía cuando era necesario. Mis padres se divorciaron poco después de la muerte de Annaís y eso la volvió más loca todavía. Mi padre se fue con su amante a quien, por cariño, le dice "asistente" como si yo no supiera nada.

Al menos, gracias a eso, yo vivía prácticamente sola, y cada mes me enviaban dinero suficiente para subsistir por al menos seis meses.

Ya me conocían en la clínica. Yo era la única que llegaba en un BMW convertible.

—Señorita Bonnet, hace mucho que no la veía por aquí, sígame, su madre está en el jardín— me indicó la enfermera en jefe.

—Gracias— me limité a decir.

Odiaba aquel lugar. Había zonas por las que debías pasar en absoluto silencio o los "locos" se descontrolaban.

A mi madre la dejaban andar por ahí. Ella era tranquila y simplemente había perdido la noción de la realidad. Estaba encerrada en su mundo perfecto.

—Cassandra, mira quién vino a visitarte…— anunció la enfermera con cierto tono dulce.

—¡Hija! ¿Cómo estás?— mi madre se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.

No le correspondí. Mi estómago se quejó por la muestra de cariño.

—Hola madre, ¿Cómo estás tú?— pregunté separándola de mí usando la fuerza. La enfermera se marchó sonriéndome.

—Bien bien, este spa es magnífico, te tratan como si fueras una reina, deberías quedarte un día de estos— respondió invitándome a sentarme con ella.

—No puedo, tengo que estudiar— repliqué.

—Es una lástima, pero me parece muy bien que te preocupes por tu futuro, ¿Cómo está tu padre?— continuó acariciando mi rostro mirándome como embelesada.

—Bien, viajando, ya sabes cómo es— disimulé el fastidio por su gesto con una sonrisa.

En ese momento otra enfermera se acercó.

—Cassandra, es hora de tus medicinas— dijo entregándole una copita con tres pastillas dentro.

—Oh…gracias querida— contestó mi madre llevándose la copa a la boca y luego el vaso de agua que le ofrecían.

—A ver, abre la boca— pidió la mujer.

Mi madre obedeció.

—Bien, te las tomaste todas— comentó.

Mi madre sonrió complacida.

—Renné, ¿conoces a mi hija Annaís?— inquirió antes de que la enfermera se marchara.

—No señora, no la conozco— contestó —mucho gusto, soy Renné— agregó extendiéndome la mano.

—Soy Anna— dije respondiéndole el gesto.

Mi madre ni se inmutó.

—Annaís es una gran estudiante, y es la capitana de las porristas de su escuela— de nuevo me acariciaba —¿no te parece que soy muy afortunada de tener una hija como ella?

—Claro que sí— La enfermera le siguió la corriente. Si intentabas corregir el nombre se alteraba.

—Adiós…— le canté a la mujer y ésta obedeció.

Cassandra se dedicó a acariciarme el cabello.

—¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?— invitó poniéndose de pie de golpe.

No respondí, ya me estaba arrastrando hacia dicho lugar.

Si algo había hecho por mi progenitora era invertir parte del dinero que mi padre me enviaba en darle una habitación más grande y más cómoda. Al fin y al cabo, ella juraba que estaba en un spa.

—¿Ya te había mostrado mi habitación?— preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

—No— contesté. Era mentira, pero ella estaba encerrada en un lapso de tiempo de tres meses y siempre pensaba que esta era mi segunda visita. Su reloj se devolvía al final de ese lapso de tiempo y olvidaba todo de nuevo, sólo recordaba algunas cosas para darle forma a su propia mentira.

—Oh…bueno, pues bienvenida— dijo empujándome dentro.

Era más amplia que las demás, con una cama doble más cómoda. Tenía una repisa con libros que por más que leyera siempre olvidaría y una cómoda de madera donde estaba su ropa y sus joyas.

—Ayer, mientras organizaba mi desorden, encontré un álbum de fotos tuyo— comentó sacando el libro de debajo de la cama.

Aquella situación era nueva. Bueno, al menos no repetiría lo mismo de siempre.

—Mira, tu primer disfraz de princesa, te veías tan hermosa…— señaló.

La de la foto era Annaís, no yo. Aunque éramos gemelas, se notaba la diferencia, ella siempre fue más pálida y desabrida que yo.

No dije nada.

—Y mira aquí, montando a caballo donde tus abuelos— esa tampoco era yo.

Mi rabia empezaba a crecer.

—¡Esta es mi favorita! ¿La recuerdas?— se dio cuenta de mi silencio.

Encogí los hombros.

—Esta te la tome cuando te acompañé a ese campamento cuando estabas en sexto grado, fue antes de que fueras al lago para pasear en uno de los botes— explicó.

Esa era la última foto de Annaís con vida.

Me puse de pie bruscamente e intenté distraerme jugando con algunas de las joyas que estaban sobre la cómoda.

—¿Pasa algo hija?— preguntó desde la cama cerrando el álbum.

—No, nada, sólo quiero estar de pie, llevo mucho sentada mientras conducía hasta aquí— mentí.

Ya casi no podía controlar la rabia. Me daba asco que mi propia madre me confundiera con la estúpida de Annaís y asumiera que yo, Anna, nunca existí. Claro, como la mugrosa esa siempre fue su preferida….

La preferida de ambos, porque mi padre también la quería mucho y terminó revolcándose con su asistente después de que la maldita se muriera.

Noté que al lado de la cabecera de la cama estaba una línea de suero lista para cualquier accidente y me imaginé ahorcando a mi madre con ella. Eso me ahorraría dinero y tiempo.

Pero me controlé. ¿Qué más daba? La mujer estaba loca, vivía en su mundo perfecto, ¿Qué ganaba con quitárselo? Nada, ella nunca lo entendería, moriría sin darse cuenta de nada. No tenía gracia matarla si no sufría.

—Debo irme— anuncié caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Tan rápido?— todavía no perdía la noción del tiempo la desgraciada.

—Sí, tengo práctica— excusé.

—Está bien— bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

Desde la puerta la observé contener las lágrimas. Odiaba que su "Annaís" se fuera y me deleité con ese poco sufrimiento que podía causarle.

—Adiós madre— dije y la encerré en su habitación.

Cuidando de disimular mis movimientos ante las cámaras y ante cualquiera que pudiera verme, le puse el seguro a la puerta, de esa forma ella no podría salir por más que lo intentara. Eso la asustaría un buen rato, odiaba los encierros.

—¿Se va tan rápido, señorita?— cuestionó la enfermera.

—Sí, tengo práctica— repetí con descaro.

—Mmm…debería visitar más a menudo a su madre, su imagen la pone feliz— comentó.

—Ella piensa que soy Annaís— repliqué.

—Lo sé, pero está enferma, debe comprenderla— declaró.

—No tengo ningún deber con ella— corté.

—Es su madre…

—ESA no es mi madre, mi madre vería la diferencia entre Annaís y yo, una verdadera madre querría más a su hija viva que a la muerta— reproché al borde de gritar.

Pero de nuevo me contuve. Tomé aire, suspiré y salí de ahí.


	8. Tierna, tímida y desprevenida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

* * *

...

Capítulo VIII

"Tierna, tímida y desprevenida"

...

ELSA'S POV

Anna era la persona más…no sé la palabra, ¿extraña? No, esa no la definía. ¿Loca? Puede ser. La persona más loca que conocía.

Después de conducir su flamante carro –algo que tenía que repetir antes de morir–, me quedé aburrida en mi casa. Ya le había tomado costumbre a esa rutina de estar con ella todos los días. Aunque sólo fueron tres, tenía la impresión de que llevábamos meses así.

Al marcharse no me dijo nada, lo cual quería decir que no nos veríamos más ese día y eso significaba quedarme encerrada en mi tediosa casa.

Estaba haciendo el almuerzo cuando recibí una llamada de un viejo amigo.

—¿Aló?— pregunté tratando de sostener el teléfono con la oreja y el hombro, pues, tenía las manos llenas de condimento.

—¿Elsa?— respondió un hombre.

—Con ella, ¿con quién hablo?

—¡Con Charlie! ¿Qué más?— reveló animado.

—Ah… hola Charlie.

Estaba concentrada en no rebanarme un dedo con el cuchillo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Estás desocupada hoy?— curioseó.

—Pues…sí, ¿para qué?

—Tengo una fiesta ¿vienes?

—Mmm…vale, cuenta conmigo— no tenía nada que hacer y cualquier cosa era mejor que estar dentro de mi casa.

—¿Paso por ti?

—Sí, sí, sabes cómo es mi mamá.

—Listo, no te preocupes, llego por ahí a las siete.

—Bueno, pero no me vayas a fallar— le advertí, ya varias veces me había hecho lo mismo.

—No, no, tranquila, yo te recojo— insistió —bien, entonces nos vemos— y colgó.

La idea de ir a una farra no me entusiasmaba mucho, pero al menos, tendría algo que hacer.

Terminé el almuerzo, lo serví, lavé la loza sucia y me senté en el computador a quemar tiempo hasta la noche.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero terminé mirando el perfil de Anna en facebook. Todas y cada una de las fotos que tenía, –porque eran muchas–. Leí los comentarios en su muro, comenté su estado y le dejé un comentario en el muro.

Toda la escuela la tenía agregada en el facebook y ella los aceptaba a todos. Era como una pequeña súper estrella.

A las siete pasadas llegaron por mi Charlie y Melissa, su novia. De ahí nos fuimos para la dichosa fiesta.

Era en la casa de algún conocido de ellos que, además, también se encargaba de la venta de alcohol, cigarrillo y drogas, todo para tener la mayor cantidad de ganancias.

Recordé que ese día vi a Anna usar cocaína y me pregunté qué era lo que se sentía. Deseché la idea rápidamente. No había consumido antes y no empezaría ahora.

Poco a poco la noche fue avanzando y, la verdad, no estaba muy acorde con el ambiente. No toda la música me gustaba y mis amigos, Charlie entre ellos, cada nada se perdían para bailar y me dejaban sola. Bailé una que otra canción pero nada que me distrajera lo suficiente.

¡Hasta que me aburrí!

Salí de la casa, me compré unos cigarrillos en el único lugar abierto a esa hora y me senté a fumar en el parque que quedaba enfrente.

Afortunadamente no había llovido y pude sentarme en unos de los columpios de los juegos infantiles.

—Hola, ¿te molesta si me quedo contigo?— me preguntó una voz dulce. Muy diferente a la de Anna, que tenía cierto tono reptil, manipulador y arribista.

Me giré para ver quién era y no la reconocí.

—Ahm…claro— respondí invitándola al columpio que estaba vacío a mi lado.

—¡Gracias!— me sonrió con dulzura.

La chica era más baja que yo, 1.50 si los cálculos no me fallaban. Tenía el pelo rubio con un corte que me recordó a las japonesas que muestran en Rápido y Furioso Reto Tokio o alguna imagen de anime-manga con un degrafilado casi excesivo alrededor de la cabeza pero con capas más largas en el cuello que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda. Los ojos eran verde esmeralda y la piel clara. Era delgada, de senos medianos y aspecto frágil. Tenía los labios amoratados, seguramente por el frío, pues noté que no paraba de abrazarse a ella misma. Vestía con unos jeans rotos, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta color rojo.

—Soy Danielle, ¿y tú?— inició extendiéndome la mano.

—Elsa— respondí recibiendo su gesto.

—Lindo nombre, aunque no pareces una noruega para nada— comentó. ¿Cómo sabía que el nombre era procedente del país Nórdico?

—¿Por qué lo dices?— casi me ofendí.

—Bueno, el cabello rubio platinado, parece teñido, sin ofender. Los ojos azules, bueno, eso sí, tu piel pálida, la ropa toda negra, alta, sexy, más bien pareces una vampira— declaró mirándome de arriba abajo.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una tipa pelirroja, de piel rosa, ojos azul verdoso y vestimenta inocente?— inquirí. Sí, acababa de describir a Anna.

—No sé…— encogió los hombros. Parecía una niña.

En ese momento capté algo.

—¿Sexy?— repetí levantando una ceja.

Se sonrojó. Bajó el rostro y dejó que las múltiples capas le ocultaran la expresión. Después de unos segundos, la volvió a levantar bruscamente.

—Te vi hablando con Charlie, ¿son amigos?— curioseó cambiando de tema.

—Este…sí, desde hace algunos años, ¿y tú?— no la iba a presionar, seguro fue por accidente.

—Estudiamos en la misma escuela, su novia era mi vecina— explicó de nuevo frotándose los brazos.

—¿Tienes frío? Te puedo prestar mi chaqueta— ya me la estaba quitando.

—¡No! ¡Tranquila! Te puedes enfermar— saltó del columpio y empezó a sacudir los brazos.

—Tranquila, no creo que llueva— repliqué colocando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

Eso fue suficiente para que se diera por vencida.

Se sentó de nuevo y empezó a mecerse suavemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?— cuestionó al rato. Yo estaba prendiendo el segundo cigarrillo.

—Me aburrí allá adentro— admití soltando el humo.

—Sí, yo también, vine sola y casi todos andan con sus parejas y pues no hay con quién bailar— comentó sin mirarme.

Daba la impresión de tener… ¿Cuántos? ¿16 años?

—¿Segura que no tienes frío?— insistió.

—Segura, la nicotina me mantiene caliente.

Torció el gesto mirando el cigarrillo y luego encogió los hombros.

—Lo peor de todo es que tengo que quedarme hasta que a Melissa se le antoje volver porque quedé de dormir en su casa— soltó de la nada concentrándose en mecerse de nuevo.

—Mmm…puede amanecer antes de que eso pase— dije apagando el cigarrillo. Su gesto de reproche, aunque no lo admitió, me demostró que le molestaba el humo.

—Lo sé, ¡que no daría por estar acurrucada con mi Feo!— exclamó.

—¿Tu… Feo?— repetí confundida.

—Sí, mi gato, se llama Morpheo pero le digo Feo porque cuando bebé parecía un feto, ¿quieres ver fotos?— ya tenía el celular en la mano.

No respondí.

Abrió el aparato y me mostró la foto del felino. Era un gato color arena atigrado de ojos verdes.

—Es muy bonito— me encantaban los gatos.

—Es mi Feo…— repitió endulzando más la voz.

¿15 años, tal vez? No me atrevía a preguntar por miedo a ofenderle.

De repente, se soltó el aguacero.

Ambas salimos corriendo del parque en dirección al lugar de la fiesta pero la puerta estaba cerrada y por el ruido de la música y la lluvia, nadie nos escuchaba tocar. Nos quedamos en el porche completamente empapadas viendo llover.

—¿Quieres tu chaqueta?— preguntó. Se estaba muriendo del frío.

—No, tranquila, quédatela, ya me mojé, nada que hacer— respondí.

—¡Uff! ¡Menos mal! ¡Creo que me va a dar una pulmonía!— dijo tiritando tratando de calentarse las manos frotando las palmas.

En el porche había un columpio de madera amoblado.

—Sentémonos ahí, con el desmadre que están haciendo allá adentro, no creo que les importe si les mojamos la cojinería de aquí afuera— me senté en un extremo y la invité a sentarse a mi lado.

Noté que tenía los labios más morados que antes.

—Ven, yo todavía estoy caliente, te vas a enfermar— la tomé de la mano y la senté a mi lado.

Bajó la cabeza para esconder un sonrojo que, del frío, seguramente no alcanzó a tomar color.

La abracé y empecé a frotar mis manos en sus brazos. Estaba muy fría.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu Feo?— inquirí buscando conversación. Me empezaba a sentir muy a gusto con su compañía.

—Acaba de cumplir un año, hace dos semanas— contestó soplándose las manos para calentarlas.

Y ya no supe que más preguntarle. No era muy buena haciendo la conversación y ella, que era la perfecta para dicha tarea, estaba ocupada buscando calor.

De momento me pareció sorprendente estar con alguien como ella, tan diferente de Anna –de nuevo la idea de que llevaba meses con la pelirroja–, tierna, tímida, desprevenida. Una niña que hablaba hasta por los codos y que adoraba a su gato como si fuera una parte de ella misma.

Por fin la puerta de la casa se abrió. Charlie y Melissa salían abrazados.

—¡Danielle! ¡Dios! ¡Con que aquí estabas! ¡Me tenías asustada!— exclamó la chica.

La aludida se zafó de mi abrazo y en menos de un segundo estaba de pie contra la baranda de madera del porche.

—Lo siento, hace rato estamos aquí pero, por más que tocamos, nadie nos escuchó— se excusó bajando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, ¡están emparamadas! Le diré a Claudia – la dueña de la casa– que las deje entrar a su habitación para que puedan secarse un poco— declaró.

Se acercó y nos apuró a ambas dentro de la casa.

El cambio de clima era drástico. Mientras que afuera hacia un frío terrible, adentro el calor era sofocante.

—¡Claudia! ¡¿Las puedes dejar entrar a tu habitación para que se sequen?! ¡Se quedaron afuera y se mojaron por la lluvia!— tuvo que gritar para que la otra la pudiera escuchar.

—¡Sí! ¡Llévalas! ¡No te preocupes!— respondió señalando la escalera.

En medio de empujones por la gran cantidad de gente, logramos llegar a la dichosa habitación.

—Mira, aquí hay unas toallas, puedes ducharte con agua caliente si quieres, no quiero que te resfríes— declaró la novia de Charlie. Él cuidaba la puerta para que nadie, ebrio, entrara por accidente.

—Este… lo que pasa es que…pues…estoy un poco cansada, ¿te molesta si me voy a mi casa?— preguntó dudando mientras le recibía las toallas.

—Pero quedaste de dormir en mi casa, nadie sabe que estás aquí— replicó Melissa.

Danielle bajó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, toma, éstas son las llaves de mi casa, te llamaré un taxi, yo me quiero quedar otro rato— puso las llaves sobre las toallas.

—¿Segura? Puedo quedarme si quieres…— la rubia era demasiado comprensiva.

—No, tranquila, voy a llamarte un taxi— cortó saliendo de la habitación.

Yo ya estaba sentada en la cama sin entender muy bien por qué había terminado allí.

—Toma, tú también estás mojada— dijo ofreciéndome una de las toallas.

—Gracias— la recibí para secarme el cabello, no me gustaba tenerlo mojado.

—Este…yo…voy a darme una ducha rápida ¿vale?— comentó sonrojada.

—Claro, no te preocupes, yo me quedo aquí— y seguía sin entender por qué.

Y la verdad, sí fue rápida, menos de 10 minutos.

Salió a medio vestir cuando yo daba vueltas por la habitación mirando fotos y libros que había por ahí. No comprendía de qué le servía, la ropa también estaba mojada y se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Me descubrí deleitándome con su belleza y de inmediato miré a otro lado, ¿Qué diría Anna si me viera?

Mi pensamiento se detuvo ahí. ¡¿Qué pensaría Anna?! ¿Desde cuándo me importaba lo que la porrista pensara? ¿Acaso ella era mi dueña?

La última pregunta, mi consciencia, que tendía a hacer críticas destructivas, la respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Por favor! ¡Era una porrista! Era… ¡ERA ANNA BONNET! La reina de la escuela, la Barbie –pelirroja– estereotipo…

…mi amiga con derechos…

La reflexión me dio jaqueca y tuve que llevarme los dedos a las sienes.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Danielle muy cerca de mí.

Me sorprendió su olor a fresa.

¿Quizá 14 años?

—Sí, sólo fue una punzada en la cabeza— respondí incapaz de moverme.

Llevó su mano a mi sien derecha.

—Mi hermana sufre de migraña, es un problema cada vez que le da uno de sus ataques, no hay quien se la aguante— comentó masajeándola suavemente con los dedos.

Me di cuenta que estaba mirando sus labios.

—Yo nunca he sufrido de eso, por fortuna, ni siquiera me he roto un hueso en la vida, lo peor que me ha dado es fiebre y dolor de oído cuando era pequeña— ¿eso quería decir que tenía 16?

—¿Ya te dejó de doler?— curioseó clavándome la mirada.

—Sí…— pronuncié con un gran esfuerzo.

Del cabello le escurrió una gota en el rostro y por acto reflejo la sequé con mi pulgar. Sonrió.

—Estás caliente…— dijo sonriendo y puso su mejilla en mi palma.

Ella, por el contrario, estaba helada.

No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que sentí algo frío en mis labios y, justo ahí, estaba ella.

La estaba besando.

Ambas, sorprendidas por lo sucedido, nos alejamos al mismo tiempo y Charlie abrió la puerta.

—Danielle, ya llegó el taxi— anunció medio cerrando la puerta para que la música no le cortara la voz.

—Ahm…ok, vale, ¡gracias!— exclamó.

Estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Se le notaba nerviosa y de inmediato salió corriendo de la habitación con la mitad de la ropa en la mano. No se despidió. Charlie se quedó mirándome.

—¿Se pelearon o algo?

Lo miré tratando de disimular la ola de emociones que en ese momento caía sobre mí.

—No, ¿Por qué?— intenté relajar la postura.

—Danielle salió corriendo, parecía que…

—Seguro no quería hacer esperar al conductor— interrumpí —Yo también me voy, me dio sueño mojarme— excusé y rápidamente salí de ahí.

Para cuando llegué a la puerta principal, ni Danielle ni el taxi estaban a la vista.


	9. Controlando el imperio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

**Nota:** Okei... Sólo les puedo decir: Lean este capítulo bajo su propia responsabilidad. No quiero personas traumadas ni esas cosas... **Les****advierto** . Desde aquí en adelante empieza el Infinito% OoC y lo "Bizarro". (¿Ese porcentaje existe?. Para mi, sí)

En fin

Les vuelvo a advertir...

* * *

...

Capítulo IX

"Controlando el Imperio"

...

ANNA'S POV

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Elsa se integrara al círculo. Las arpías parecían ya rendidas y, como siempre, nadie cuestionaba mis acciones.

Después de la visita a mi madre determiné no volver. Con el dinero que mi padre me envió, pagué un año por adelantado de su estadía para no tenerme que preocupar –si es que lo hacía– por ella.

En cuanto al sexo, no había tenido. Es decir, con Elsa no había tenido. Desde el día del gimnasio me rehuyó por dos o tres días, y cuando por fin la hice caer, sólo se ofreció para algo de manoseo pero nada más. Eso me tenía un poco molesta.

Pero, no todo pintaba mal. Como era la capitana de las porristas y una de las estudiantes más adoradas por los maestros y mis compañeros, me escogieron para coordinar todo el diseño y arreglos para el baile de recaudo de fondos para el equipo de basketball. Habían pasado a las semifinales nacionales y necesitaban dinero para asistir a los partidos que se realizarían en otras ciudades.

Siendo esto de vital importancia, reuní a quienes yo consideraba los mejor calificados para ayudarme. Elsa entre ellos, ella me daría una idea de lo que le podría gustar a los "no populares" y de esta forma reunir más dinero.

Durante el receso nos sentamos en la parte bonita de la cafetería para discutir el asunto.

—Me imagino que traen sus ideas listas, si no los veo dedicados a esto, se van de inmediato— declaré mientras me sentaba.

—No te preocupes, venimos siempre preparados— anunció Valerie. Era la única de las arpías que había aceptado para el trabajo, servía para eso para mi gran desgracia.

—Lo primero que debemos conseguir es el dinero para realizar el baile— comenzó Azrael, presidente de los estudiantes y defensa del equipo de baloncesto —Hablé con la directora y nos darán la mitad del dinero, la otra mitad la debemos poner nosotros— reveló.

—Yo estaba pensando en hacer un lavado de autos, como el año pasado, eso funcionó bastante bien— intervino Sarah, una chica de mi equipo de porristas que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer algo por la escuela.

—¿Y la fecha?— interrumpí —tenemos que calcular el tiempo para recaudar el dinero— les recordé.

—Dime cuál día lo quieres y yo me encargo de convencer a la directora— dijo Azrael. Él, digamos, era como una versión masculina de mi misma. Éramos muy buenos amigos. Tenía que ser como yo para que yo admitiera lo último.

—¿No creen que primero deben pensar cuál será el tema del baile para poder calcular cuánto necesitan?— preguntó Elsa sentada a mi lado.

Hubo silencio en la mesa.

—Cierto, ¿ideas?— inquirí.

—¿Qué te parece una fiesta hawaiana?— curioseó Jenny, una chica muy chic de mi clase de biología..

—Mmm…ya lo hicimos una vez, no resultó muy bien— dije torciendo el gesto.

—¿Y disfraces?— planteó Valerie.

—Muy trillado— me quejé.

—¿Cuentos de hadas?— propuso Sarah.

—No me llama la atención, seguramente habrían personajes repetidos— analicé.

—¿Tenemos que hacer un tema? ¿No podemos usar ropa normal?— preguntó Azrael.

La mesa, llena de mujeres, lo fulminó con la mirada. Menos Elsa, ella estaba aburrida.

—Bueno, entonces... ¿rock? Ropa glam, punk, 70's, 80's…— declaró el chico.

—Se presta para problemas, ya sabemos lo problemáticos que son los punk de la escuela— me empezaba a dar por vencida.

—¿Y una mascarada?— intervino Elsa.

De nuevo todos la volteamos a mirar en silencio.

—¿Una mascarada?— repetí sonriendo —¡Me gusta!— exclamé —ese sí que es un tema genial— agregué ya pensando cómo sería mi traje —Nunca lo hemos hecho, seguro le encantará a todos la idea de venir con antifaces, más de uno cumplirá sus fantasías sexuales esa noche— comenté moviendo mi mano por la pierna de Elsa por debajo de la mesa.

La chica saltó y quitó mi mano con el movimiento. Los demás la ignoraron.

—¿Cuál es el problema con los punk?— preguntó alguien detrás de mí.

No reconocía la voz pero supe que hablaba conmigo. Me giré y me encontré con Jhon, el líder de la pandilla de punk inadaptados y su novia Lady.

—Que son unos inadaptados— repetí poniéndome de pie para encararlos.

Lady, y su enorme cresta roja, me escanearon de pies a cabeza.

—Más inadaptados que una porrista con delirios de grandeza, no somos— respondió ella sonriendo con sarcasmo —al menos nuestra autoestima está intacta y no necesitamos tener un séquito de perdedores en nuestro trasero para creernos mejores— agregó.

Sus amigos estaban atrás mirando y, de repente, toda la cafetería guardó silencio. ¿Acaso buscaban humillarme públicamente? Perdón, ¿INTENTARÍAN humillarme públicamente?

—Oh…por favor… mejor lárguense a su esquina, perros rabiosos, yo no malgasto mi tiempo con alguien que piensa que por vestirse de esa forma es un revolucionario— declaré levantando una ceja y con una mano en la cintura.

—¿Quieres que te rompa la cara, Barbie?— retó la chica avanzando un paso hacia mí.

No me moví.

En menos de un segundo, Azrael estaba a mi izquierda y Elsa a mi derecha. Ambos un paso delante de mío. No entendí la actitud de la segunda.

Sonreí muy grande y me acerqué a la chica punk.

—Puedes intentarlo, si se te rompe una espuela, no te pongas a llorar, gallito de pelea— le dije colocando mi rostro muy cerca del suyo.

La cafetería estalló en risas.

—¡Hey! ¡Más respeto con mi novia!— advirtió Jhon sacándola a ella del camino para encararme.

Justo ahí llegó Kristoff y su equipo.

—¿Algún problema con mi novia?— le preguntó tomándolo de la chaqueta para obligarlo a que lo mirara.

Los amigos del punk se acercaron amenazantes y nos rodearon. De nuevo hubo silencio en la cafetería. El punk empujó a mi novio para que lo soltara.

—¡No me toques! ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a perseguir un balón, como los perros hacen?— dijo acomodándose la chaqueta.

—¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!— gritaron en coro todos los que nos observaban.

Ninguno del equipo se movió, pero en la expresión se les notaba lo ofendidos.

Había un problema. El entrenador era muy estricto, si se metían en problemas, era capaz de cancelar todos los partidos y hacerles perder todo el esfuerzo. Kristoff lo sabía e intentaba contenerse.

—No me provoques…— susurró mi novio.

El equipo esperaba la reacción del capitán, y el capitán esperaba mi reacción.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Que no hacemos la fiesta con el rock como tema principal?— inquirí poniéndome entre ellos dos.

—Sí— respondió Lady.

—Ok, veamos, ¿LES GUSTARÍA UNA FIESTA DONDE DEBAN VESTIRSE ASÍ?— exclamé para que todos me escucharan.

—¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!— respondió el coro de espectadores.

—Ahí lo tienen partida de perdedores, nadie se quiere vestir como ustedes, ahora, ¡LÁRGUENSE! Que ustedes de revolucionarios no tienen nada, si de verdad lo fueran no vendrían a pelear por semejante estupidez— declaré con rabia.

Se miraron confundidos entre ellos. No sabían si moverse o quedarse ahí a seguir peleando.

—Fuera de mi sección en la cafetería si no quieren tener verdaderos problemas— susurré amenazante.

El equipo de basket se apretaba los nudillos y los amigos de Azrael ya estaban detrás de ellos. Eran los que aspiraban a militares después de la graduación.

—Esto no se queda así, Barbie— advirtió Lady.

—No te tengo miedo, Claudio*— respondí y de nuevo todos rieron.

—Ya veremos…— intervino Jhon.

Levanté el rostro y sonreí grande.

—Ya veremos…— acordé con un movimiento de mis cejas.

El grupo se alejó frustrado.

—¿Estás bien, osita?- preguntó Kristoff dándome un beso en la frente.

—Claro que sí, mi vida, no tenías por qué intervenir, sabes que no te puedes meter en problemas— contesté colgándome de su cuello.

—No me interesa, todo por mantener a mi princesa a salvo— replicó tomándome por la cintura para levantarme y besarme.

Durante una fracción de segundo noté como Elsa blanqueaba los ojos.

—Bájame amor, tengo que terminar esto, es para tu equipo— pedí y me regresó a tierra.

—Estaremos afuera por si algo pasa— anunció antes de marcharse.

Me acomodé la ropa y me senté.

—¿En qué nos quedamos?— retomé, lista para anotar todo.

—El tema será una mascarada— recordó Sarah.

—Y me tienes que decir la fecha para decirle a la directora— pidió Azrael.

—Y todavía no saben cómo van a recaudar la mitad faltante del dinero— interrumpió Elsa.

—¿Un lavado de autos?— repitió Jenny.

—Necesitamos hacer algo más que eso— dije mientras anotaba lo que posiblemente necesitaríamos para esa mascarada.

—Hay mucho talento entre los estudiantes, una feria o algo como una venta de garaje funcionaría— propuso mi amante.

Por enésima vez se hizo el silencio.

—¿Por qué me miran como si fuera un bicho raro?— se quejó.

—No eres bicho raro, es que eres nueva— explicó el presidente.

—Y dices cosas útiles— agrego Sarah con honestidad.

Fingí estar concentrada en lo que escribía.

—¿Entonces?— presioné.

—La feria que Elsa menciona puede ser buena idea, podemos hablar con el club de teatro y de artes, podríamos vender sus pinturas, la mitad del dinero para ellos y la otra mitad para nuestra causa, cobrar entradas para una representación teatral— planteó la arpía.

—Me gusta, también hablemos con los grupos de rock que hay en la escuela, así calmamos a los inadaptados— expuse sin dejar de anotar.

—Buena idea— acordó Azrael. Él mismo era metalero.

—Entonces así quedamos, averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre esta mascarada y mañana nos reunimos a la misma hora— anuncié poniéndome de pie. El timbre sonó al segundo siguiente.

Elsa y yo teníamos clase juntas mientras que los demás se tenían que dispersar. Noté que el grupo de los punk salieron de la escuela.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el salón pero a la hora de entrar me hice a un lado y saqué mi celular.

—¿No vas a entrar?— me preguntó y, por la expresión, me di cuenta que no se le haría raro si le respondía que no.

—Sí, dame un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada— respondí mientras marcaba.

—Está bien— dijo y entró.

El pasillo se quedó solo al minuto.

—¿Aló? ¿Cebil?- pregunté cuando me contestaron.

—Sí, ¿con quién?— respondió.

—Hola, hablas con Anna Bonnet— dije sonriendo como si lo tuviera en frente.

—¡Ah! ¡Señorita Bonnet! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar esta vez?— inquirió, tan servicial como siempre.

—Un grupo de punk acaban de salir de mi escuela, son ocho, fáciles de identificar, los líderes son una pareja, el chico tiene una cresta azul y la chica una cresta roja, necesito que se peleen con otros chicos— pedí maquinando algo en mi genial cabeza.

—¿Quiere que los golpeen?— curioseó para tomar bien las ordenes.

—No, más bien, que se dejen golpear bastante, luego te llamo para el resto del plan, ¿ok?— declaré.

—Sí señorita, espero su llamada, ahora mismo pongo en marcha sus órdenes— acordó.

—Gracias, hablamos después— y colgué.

Esa misma tarde ya todo estaba listo para el "ya veremos". Recogí a Elsa a las tres de la tarde en una Hammer de vidrios polarizados, tipo limusina con chofer y todo, que solía utilizar para esta clase de eventos.

La rubia platino casi se cae cuando abrí la ventana y me asomé.

—¡Vamos! Hay cosas por hacer— le dije abriéndole la puerta.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me suba?— preguntó sorprendida.

Solté la carcajada.

—¡Vamos! No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo práctica a las cuatro y media— insistí.

Se acercó al carro y lo miró. Luego de analizar cómo subir, lo hizo.

—¿Para dónde vamos? ¿A encontrarnos con la mafia?— inquirió mirando por la ventana.

Me reí con muchas ganas pero no le respondí. Después de veinte minutos de recorrido llegamos a una especie de bodega.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— ya se estaba asustando.

—¿Por qué te paraste a defenderme hoy?— cuestioné mirándola.

—¿Qué?— la tomé por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué te paraste a defenderme hoy en la cafetería?— repetí.

—No sé de qué hablas— negó.

-—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero— presioné.

—No lo sé, tienes que reconocer que eres una Barbie, Lady te habría roto la cara— respondió.

—Sabes, más que nadie, que tengo más fuerza de la que aparento— repliqué —¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?— insistí.

—Ninguna…— no le creí.

—No te enamores de mi Elsa, no te conviene— advertí.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— exigió saber.

—Que no debes enamorarte de mí— corté.

Justo en ese momento unos gritos empezaron a sonar fuera de la camioneta.

—¿Qué pasa allá afuera?— preguntó mientras miraba a través del vidrio.

Hice lo mismo.

Jhon y Lady llegaban arrastrados por cuatro hombres de tamaño familiar.

—¡Suéltenla! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!— gritaba Jhon.

—¡Jhon!— lloraba ella.

Elsa me miraba aterrada.

—¿Qué piensas hacerles? Sólo fue una pelea de escuela, no puedes llevar las cosas tan lejos— reprochó.

—Ellos se lo buscaron, además, todo fue planeado para que no sospecharan de mí— dije sin responderle la mirada —Hoy, cuando se fueron de la escuela después del receso, envié a un grupo para que se peleara con ellos con órdenes de dejarse golpear, si vieras como quedaron los pobres, los trajeron aquí con la amenaza de que vengarían a quienes golpearon— revelé.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ellos, jefe— interrumpió uno de los matones tocando la ventana.

—Permíteme— le dije a ella.

De un maletín que estaba a mi lado saque un distorsionador de voz –el mismo que le presté a Elsa cuando hizo su prueba para entrar al círculo–, y me lo puse. Abrí un poco la ventana y respondí:

—A él golpéenlo para que aprenda a respetar, a ella háganle lo que quieran siempre y cuando ÉL pueda verlo todo…

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron como platos.

Cerré la ventana y me quité el distorsionador. Afuera nadie podía escuchar lo que nosotras hablábamos. Ni siquiera el conductor podía.

—¡¿Estás loca?!— estaba aterrada.

—Conmigo nadie se mete, eso ya deberías saberlo— respondí tranquila.

—No eres la dueña del mundo— replicó.

—No me interesa serlo— dije burlona.

No paraba de mirarme como si yo fuera el peor ser humano en la faz de la tierra. Yo tenía un imperio en la escuela, cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar romperlo tendría problemas. Al final, nadie sabría que fue obra mía, no me creerían capaz.

Me cansé de su expresión y me senté sobre ella.

—Vamos Elsa, no me mires así, es por un bien común…— puse cara de cachorro.

—¿Y por qué es por el bien común?— cuestionó. Noté que la pose la alteraba.

—Porque…— empecé a mover mi cadera suavemente —así sabrán que deben tener cuidado con lo que dicen y hacen— agregué.

Elsa hacía un esfuerzo por ignorar las sensaciones que mi movimiento le generaba.

—Deja de hacer eso— ordenó tomándome de los brazos.

—¿Y si no?— reté y la besé.

No se resistió. Me respondió el beso y me pegó más a ella, casi como si le hiciera falta. El beso fue apasionante, pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se prendía y pedía sexo a gritos. Afuera, se escuchaban los golpes que le propinaban a Jhon y los gritos de su novia pidiendo que se detuvieran. Me sentía más excitada. Elsa metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y empezó a acariciar mi espalda. Le dedicaba especial tiempo a esta zona del cuerpo. No paré de besarla, sus besos me calentaban, y mi cadera, ya muy inquieta, se movía necesitada. Rápidamente le desabroche el sostén y se lo quité junto con la blusa. Mordí suavemente sus duros pezones y su cuerpo empezó a revolcarse debajo de mí.

Oh sí… ¡por fin tendríamos sexo!

Apenas volví a levantar la cabeza, me tomó por la cintura y me tiró en el piso de la camioneta. La Hammer era de un modelo similar a una limusina y tenía suficiente espacio entre las sillas. Me quitó la blusa y el sostén y luego se acomodó sobre mí sin parar de acariciarme. El calor me subía por cada extremidad, estaba muy mojada, adoraba el sexo con una mujer, más que con un hombre, era especialmente excitante, como si nos entendiéramos mejor por tener el mismo cuerpo. Desabroché su pantalón y metí mi mano. Gimió bajo cuando empecé a mover mis dedos pero sacó mi mano bruscamente. Ella quería tener el control. Me quitó el pantalón sin mucho esfuerzo y, mientras nos besábamos, acariciaba mis piernas. Alguien estaba tomando práctica.

Ok, la dejaría ser.

De repente, afuera, Jhon empezó a gritar:

—¡NO! ¡No la toquen! ¡No le hagan nada! ¡Por favor!...

Sonreí grande. Elsa empezó a acariciar mi húmeda entrepierna ignorando lo demás. Solté un gemido que no quise disimular. Lady lloraba afuera; la estaban violando. Tomé la mano de Elsa y empecé a guiar sus movimientos. Se emocionaba fácilmente y yo quería disfrutar un poco más. Poco a poco se fue situando en el lugar exacto de mis más grandes placeres. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi cuerpo se descontroló por completo.

—¡Vamos niña! ¡Grita para nosotros!— exclamó uno de los matones.

Mi éxtasis empezaba a subir por la espalda. Las piernas me temblaban, el aire se me escapaba en cada gemido que liberaba. El ritmo aumentaba a cada segundo, los lamentos de Lady y los gritos de Jhon también, éramos una sinfonía perfecta de placer y dolor. De repente, el éxtasis ya no pudo subir más. Quedé inmóvil por varios segundos mientras sentía el orgasmo, el gemido se convirtió en un grito placentero y los músculos de todo mi cuerpo parecieron contraerse.

Elsa no se detuvo.

Sus dedos de inmediato buscaron penetrarme por completo y sin darme tiempo de descansar, los empezó a mover de adentro hacia afuera. Unas cuantas lágrimas de placer cayeron de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que algo se derramaba en los dedos de mi amante. Continuó la penetración por al menos un minuto y medio sin disminuir la velocidad hasta que, al parecer, se le cansó el brazo y se detuvo. Sacó sus dedos suavemente deslizándolos por mi clítoris, luego por mi ombligo y terminando en mis senos.

Caí exhausta.

Ese era el mejor orgasmo que podía tener. El que una mujer me generaba. Se acostó a mi lado y de inmediato la abracé. Seguía con la sensación entre las piernas, quería que me abrazara y me acariciara.

Lady ya no gritaba pero Jhon seguía lamentándose.

Alargué la mano hasta el intercomunicador de la camioneta

—Llévanos a mi casa— pedí jadeando.

—Sí, señorita Bonnet, ¿alguna orden para los demás?— preguntó mi chofer.

—Que les hagan perder el conocimiento, les inyecten heroína y los dejen tirados en alguna parte, ya saben que deben ser cuidadosos de no dejar rastro, no quiero errores— respondí y corté la comunicación.

Elsa de nuevo me miraba. Ya no sorprendida pero sí reprochándome.

—¿Qué?— cuestioné ofendida.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer estas cosas?— curioseó.

—No me mires así, yo no tuve sexo sola mientras a ella la violaban— defendí.

No supo qué decir así que dejó de mirarme y se concentró en acariciarme.

* * *

*Gallo de la Warner Bros.


	10. Pegajosa frialdad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

**Nota: **Lean este capítulo bajo su propia responsabilidad. No quiero personas traumadas ni esas cosas.

**Nota2:** De verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día y me dan las ganas de seguir con esto :)

Sólo una cosa:

**Felicita: **Acepto tu opinión, pero tampoco todo tienen que ser con temática lésbica, sería un poco... no lo sé, como que no tendría mucho sentido que unos hombres te golpeen, te arrastren a una bodega y te viole una mujer. En fin, ese plan fue de Anna.

Pero gracias por tu review, me hizo imaginar muchas cosas xD

* * *

...

Capítulo X

"Pegajosa frialdad"

...

ELSA'S POV

A veces no me reconocía a mí misma desde que estaba con Anna. Era como si parte de su maldad se me hubiera pegado.

Desde la ocasión de la golpiza que ordenó para Jhon y Lady habían pasado dos semanas y no habíamos parado de tener sexo todos los santos días.

Era algo extraño, en mi cabeza seguían recuerdos de Danielle, que con el tiempo eran menos claros pero, no podía soltarla, era como una necesidad de ella, de su cuerpo, de su aliento, su esencia.

Y cada vez que teníamos sexo, era embriagante, adictivo.

Todas aquellas cosas que sentía por ella –por su cuerpo, realmente no lo tenía claro– me frustraban. No podía alejarme a pesar de que sabía que era perjudicial; empezaba a interesarme más por la droga aunque todavía no la consumía y eso me preocupaba. No quería caer.

Por desgracia, cada vez me sentía más atrapada entre sus redes, era inevitable, conocía todos y cada uno de mis puntos débiles, sabía cómo manipularme, cómo hablarme, lo que me gustaba y lo que me disgustaba.

Las arpías, como ella las llamaba, ya no me hacían mala cara cuando llegaba con Anna y, de hecho, intentaban ser mis amigas, cosa que me aterraba a ratos.

Esa tarde acababa de tener sexo con Anna, una sesión de dos horas y que me dolió que terminara. Yo quería más.

La rubia se quedó entre mis brazos en posición fetal por un buen rato. Lo disfruté, me encantaba su olor a durazno y la suavidad de su piel. Tenerla desnuda en mis brazos era extasiante.

Media hora más tarde se removió incómoda y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—¿Hambre?— repetí confundida.

—Sí, que si quieres comer algo— aclaró.

—Ahm…claro, ¿vas a cocinar para mí?— inquirí coqueta.

Soltó la carcajada.

—¿Quieres que te cocine?— curioseó sentándose sobre mí, cosa que de inmediato me excitaba.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gusta cocinar, lindura— cortó y se bajó —pediré a domicilio, ¿se te antoja algo?— se puso de pie y caminó hasta su tocador.

—Lo que quieras, me da igual— contesté algo molesta, no quería que se moviera.

Por varios segundos se quedó de pie frente al espejo posando para sí misma.

Cuando me iba a levantar noté la humedad en la cama, ¿Cuántas veces se habrá derramado en mis manos durante esa tarde? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

La abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello.

Se dejó hacer por unos segundos y luego se alejó hacia el teléfono. Hizo la llamada; ordeno pizza y soda.

—Oye, ¿y tus papás? ¿Trabajan hasta tarde?— curioseé mientras me ponía el pantalón y el sostén.

Ella se quedó desnuda.

—Más o menos— respondió dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es más o menos?— inquirí acostándome a su lado, quería seguir abrazándola.

—Mi madre está loca, vive en una clínica de reposo a las afueras de la ciudad, mi padre se fue con su amante y trabaja en el exterior— contestó como si nada.

Me sorprendí.

—¿Y ya? ¿No más?— era extraño.

—Sí.

Me entretuve con su cintura por un momento.

—¿Y no tienes hermanos, primos, tíos?— insistí.

—Mis padres son ambos hijos únicos, mis abuelos ya murieron y mi única hermana murió cuando estaba en sexto grado— reveló acostándose boca arriba.

—¿Tenías una hermana?

—Sí, gemela, murió ahogada, una lástima— no sonaba sincera y la expresión de su rostro sólo mostraba fastidio.

—No pareces muy afectada al respecto…— comenté pasando mis dedos por su mejilla.

—No lo estoy— afirmó.

Definitivamente, cada vez que pensaba que Anna no podía ser peor, me sorprendía.

—¿Por qué?— continué, quería conocerla mejor.

Me miró en silencio por algunos segundos. Me encantó cómo el sol que entraba por la ventana le alumbraba los ojos y los hacía ver más claros. Ella no parecía afectada por la luz, pues, no los cerró ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Quieres la verdad? O sea, ¿quieres conocerme?— preguntó sentándose.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Me piensas contar tu vida?— inquirí sin creerle.

—¿Quieres o no? Mira que por más Barbie que sea, mi vida no tiene nada de cuento de hadas— advirtió.

—Si me las quieres contar, entonces escucharé— ¿Hadas? Pero si ella era la bruja malvada.

Se puso de pie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Mi hermana gemela se llamaba Annaís, cuando pequeñas no la llevábamos bien, la quería mucho, pero mis padres empezaron a mostrarle más cariño a ella, digamos que era como la más tierna y humilde de las dos, esto que ves de mí es lo que siempre he sido— inició recargándose contra el tocador ¿no le preocupaba que alguien de la calle la pudiera verla desnuda por la ventana? —Estábamos en este campamento en sexto grado donde fueron varias escuelas, ella estudiaba en una escuela diferente a la mía, mi madre nos acompañó y todo parecía normal. La noche anterior nos habíamos peleado, ella me reclamaba porque yo le había gritado a nuestra madre y me enojé mucho. Al día siguiente ella me invitó a un paseo en bote y yo no quise ir, sin embargo, le di un bote al que, previamente, le había hecho un pequeño agujero. Le puse un tapón que se soltaría sin problema apenas llegara a una parte profunda del lago y lo cubrí con unas sábanas. Ella se fue sola, justo en la mitad del lago, su lugar favorito, el tapón se salió, su canoa se inundó y ella, como no sabía nadar, se ahogó— reveló encogiendo los hombros —Mamá se volvió loca después de eso, primero le entró la depresión, no salía de su habitación por semanas, se le olvidaba, incluso, darme de comer y mi padre, cansado de su actitud, se consiguió un trabajo en el cual debía viajar cada vez más; a ninguno de los dos le importó lo que pasara conmigo— arrugó la frente enojada —Luego, cuando mamá salió de su depresión, empezó a olvidar las cosas, mejor dicho, no las cosas, se olvidó de mí, me llamaba Annaís y me hablaba como si yo fuera ella. Mi padre la llevó al psiquiatra y le dictaminaron estrés post-traumático o algo así, el caso era que se había vuelto loca sin remedio. Papá empezó a acostarse con su asistonta, tanto en el trabajo como aquí en la casa, muchas veces los vi pero fingí no saber nada. Finalmente se divorciaron y a mi madre la internaron en la clínica. Ella no sabe que está allá, piensa que es un spa, está encerrada en los últimos tres meses de vida de Annaís, cada que la visito es la misma situación, me llama y me presenta con ese nombre, me da asco verla. Desde hace dos años vivo sola, mi padre me envía dinero cada mes, gana lo suficiente como para pensar que compra mi cariño con dinero y por eso tengo tantos lujos, y esa es mi historia— finalizó dándome la espalda.

No supe que decir. ¿Acababa de confesarme un crimen?

—¿Mataste a tu gemela?— pregunté sentándome en la cama.

—Sí, odiaba que la mimaran más a ella, la veían tan perfecta, tan buena…— noté que apretaba los puños —así que…no la maté, sólo planifiqué su muerte accidental— corrigió —al final, sólo gané mucho dinero, porque mis padres se volvieron locos los dos— de nuevo me miraba.

¿Era mi impresión o los ojos se le veían más oscuros de lo normal?

—¿No te arrepientes?— curioseé casi susurrando.

—Para nada, mira los lujos con los que vivo, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana y nadie me reclamará, soy la reina de la escuela, tengo dinero suficiente para pagarle a los matones de la ciudad para que golpeen a quien se me antoje, tengo el novio perfecto y la amante perfecta, ¿Qué más quiero?— reflexionó.

Aquello de "el novio perfecto y la amante perfecta" me ofendió.

El timbre sonó.

—Debe ser la comida, ve al comedor— ordenó mientras tomaba una bata de su closet y bajaba con el dinero en la mano.

Hice lo que me pidió, como siempre.

Minutos después llegó a la cocina con dos pizzas completas y una botella de Coca-Cola.

—No sabía cuál era tu sabor favorito, así que pedí cuatro diferentes, come lo que quieras— anunció.

Abrí una de las cajas y tomé una porción de pollo con champiñones.

—Sabes manipularme ¿pero no conoces mi sabor de pizza preferido?— cuestioné y me llevé el trozo a la boca.

Sirvió la soda para ambas y tomó un trozo hawaiana.

—No es algo que tenga que saber, eres mi amiga con derechos, no mi _novia oficial_— respondió también comiendo.

¿Acaso no sintió el resentimiento en mis palabras?

—¿Nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza que algún día me cansaré de que me uses todo el tiempo y me marcharé?— pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Más bien dime tú, ¿no te das cuenta que para mí eres diferente de los demás a quienes manipulo?— inquirió.

No respondí.

—Sólo tú conoces mi historia, ¿alguna vez has visto a las arpías en mi casa un día cualquiera? ¿Cuántas veces has visto a Kristoff venir aquí? ¿Crees que tengo sexo contigo por dos horas y luego me acuesto otras dos con Kristoff o al contrario? Hace menos de un mes que te conozco y ya hasta sabes que le he pegado a alguien para que golpee a otros. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ha estado tan cerca de mí como tú— explicó dejando la pizza a un lado.

No lo había pensado de esa manera.

—¿Cómo sé que eso es cierto? Ya sé lo bien que puedes mentir— reté.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido A TI?— replicó.

Lanza y ¡ANOTA!

Seguí comiendo mi porción.

—¿Ves?...

Miré hacia otro lado.

—No nos conocemos hace menos de un mes, nos conocemos desde sexto grado— recordé sin mirarla.

—¿Perdón?— respondió. Cuando la miré noté que estaba sorprendida.

—Sí, en ese campamento donde murió tu hermana, ahí nos conocimos— no podía creer que acababa de mencionar eso con el mismo tono tranquilo que ella uso para contármelo.

—¿Yo a ti? No lindura, estas equivocada— corrigió.

—No, de hecho, nos besamos detrás de un árbol, lo recuerdo muy bien— insistí.

—Elsa, si te digo que no pasó, es porque no pasó, hace tres semanas fue la primera vez que te hablé, ¿Cómo iba a besarme contigo en sexto grado?— declaró.

La miré confundida.

—¿Estás diciendo que me bese con tu hermana?— un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Guardó silencio por un largo segundo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No puedo creer que la difunta también tuviera gusto por las mujeres!— comentó entre risas —¿te besaste con ella antes de morir? Que feo…— agregó con sarcasmo sin parar de reír.

—¡Oye! No te burles, es en serio— reclamé.

Se calmó al instante.

—Mira, en ese campamento…no anduve con nadie parecido a ti, todas eran rubias...— lo meditó un segundo —…es imposible que me besara contigo— reveló tranquilamente.

¿Esos cambios bruscos de emociones eran normales?

Dejé el tema hasta ahí. Sólo hasta que ella me mencionó la muerte de su hermana recordé que en ese campamento había muerto alguien y que por eso lo cancelaron. Ahora, la chica con la que me besé…

Yo vi el cuerpo de la "difunta", como Anna le decía, o bueno, vi su cabello pelirrojo y en ese momento pensé que con quien me había besado estaba muerta. Pero Anna cruzó a mi lado y eso me calmó. Claro que después me ignoró y adjudiqué su actitud al hecho de estar con una mujer que parecía su madre. Estaba equivocada.

Annaís fue mi primer beso con una mujer, un beso que me gustó mucho y que me acompañó por mucho tiempo. Un beso que pensé fue de Anna. Acababa de descubrir que nunca fue así y que todo el gusto que sentía por la pelirroja no era más que una confusión. Por meses la amé en silencio jurando ser la dueña oculta de su corazón hasta que, con el pasar del tiempo, me di por vencida y empecé a ignorarla, pero cuando me habló de nuevo sentí como si ese "amor" reviviera.

Todo era una mentira.

—Si te enamoraste de mi hermana, es comprensible, no me voy a enloquecer— dijo tomando otro trozo de pizza.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu cara…

Sí, ya sabía que mi expresión revelaba más de lo que me gustaba admitir.

—Yo también me habría enamorado de alguien como ella si no fuera la culpable directa de todo el desamor de mis padres— continuó varios segundos más tarde.

—¿Nunca pasó por tu cabeza que la culpa no era de ella, sino tuya?— curioseé.

—No, yo siempre fui la misma, y mis padres debían quererme así, pero no, la escogieron a ella, le daban todo su amor a ella, y la estúpida nunca rompió ni un plato para que la regañaran, era una maldita buena hija— se quejó de nuevo con la rabia dibujada en el rostro.

—Estás loca…— susurré.

—Y aun así te encanta tener sexo conmigo— ahora sonreía.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar— y yo me comportaba como ella.

Salió de la cocina y al momento regresó con su cocaína.

Esta vez hizo cuatro líneas en la mesa.

—¿Vas a aumentar tu dosis?— pregunté ingenuamente.

—No, las otras dos son para ti— contestó.

Tragué saliva.

—Sabes que no me interesa— repliqué.

—He notado como te me quedas mirando, yo sé que quieres probar, no le diré a nadie si lo haces— dijo y absorbió la primera línea.

No medité lo que hacía y me acerqué a ella.

—No es tan terrible como crees, sólo te sentirás ligeramente más fuerte, más animada y eso es todo, es muy raro si te vuelves adicta a esto, mira que yo la consumo y no soy adicta, no a todo el mundo le pasa eso de la adicción como lo muestran en la tv. Te daré una dosis baja, así no habrá peligro de que te pase algo— explicó y con la tarjeta que tenía en la mano cortó ambas líneas por la mitad.

No me moví.

—Sólo acercas la nariz, se tapas un lado y absorbes con el otro— dijo repitiendo el proceso ella misma.

No quería y quería hacerlo.

—Si fuera tan terrible, ¿no crees que ya sangraría por la nariz?— me preguntó.

Tomó mi cuello suavemente y me hizo inclinarme en la mesa. Con la otra mano tapó una de mis fosas nasales.

—Absorbe…— susurró y yo obedecí. Me dejó subir la cabeza para quitarme la sensación extraña y repitió el proceso.

Se sentó a seguir comiendo pizza.

—¿Ves? Nada terrible— dijo.

Al principio no fue nada salvo algo raro en la nariz pero poco a poco empecé a sentirme más "animada" y más ansiosa.

—Vamos, hay que aprovechar la tarde— me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación.

* * *

¡Un fic se alimenta de reviews!


	11. Verdades y mentiras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

**Nota:** De verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día y me dan las ganas de seguir con esto :)

* * *

...

Capítulo XI

"Verdades y mentiras"

...

ANNA'S POV

_Por fin había logrado salir de esa asquerosa habitación del hospital. La investigación de la policía concluyó en que todo fue en defensa propia, por lo tanto, yo quedaba libre de cargos. Lo primero que hice, por razones que quise no saber, fue ir con Elsa._

_—__Hola __— __le dije recargándome contra la puerta._

_Me había quitado la línea de suero y me había arreglado un poco el cabello. Debía quedarme unos días más por el golpe que recibí en la cabeza._

_—__Hola __— __respondió ella sin dejar de mirar la televisión._

_—__¿Cómo estás?__— __pregunté acercándome a la cama._

_—__Bien, ¿y tú?__— __seguía sin mirarme._

_—__Bien, me quieren dejar unos días más para revisarme la cabeza __— __contesté tratando de sonar graciosa. No funcionó._

_Me senté a sus pies esperando a que me hablara, pero nunca lo hizo._

_—__¿Te pasa algo?__— __inquirí arrebatándole el control y apagando la TV._

_—__No, ¿Por qué?__— __estaba mintiendo._

_La miré con rabia._

_Cerré la puerta y las persianas de la habitación, luego, regresé a la cama._

_—__¿Qué pasa?__— __insistí controlando mi ira._

_—__¿No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?__— __cuestionó con esa expresión que me indicaba que estaba aterrada._

_—__No, no me doy cuenta, dime tú__— __reté._

_—__Mataste a Kristoff…__— __susurró._

_Mi expresión no cambió._

_—__¿Estas así, por eso?__— __me sorprendió._

_—__¿Qué?__— __ahora sí se veía asustada._

_Me quede mirándola esperando si iba a decir algo más._

_—__Era un ser humano, fue tu novio…__— __comentó._

_—__Hasta que se te ocurrió abrir la bocota__— __me quejé._

_Se ofendió._

_—__¿Disculpa?_

_—__Lo que escuchaste, tú fuiste la que abrió la bocota, te dije que no podíamos contarlo y a ti se te ocurrió montarme la escena de celos delante de él, y ahí tienes, se volvió loco y casi nos mata__— __repliqué. Algo en lo que acababa de decir se sentía extraño, como si no encajara con ella._

_Medio cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca en señal de que estaba más que ofendida._

_—__No me vas a echar la culpa de esto, se te salió de las manos, reconócelo__— __argumentó._

_—__A mí nada se me sale de las manos__— __aclaré con seriedad._

_—__Oh… ¡por favor! No eres omnipotente, sólo una Barbie con mucho dinero y ego__— __reprochó._

_Levanté el rostro y una ceja._

_—__Barbie y todo, pero estas que te mueres de amor por mí…__— __susurré._

_Abrió la boca para replicar pero, al final, no dijo nada._

_—__¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta? Desde hace meses te mueres por mí__— __agregué poniéndome de pie con las manos en la cintura y el ego por las nubes._

_—__No seas ilusa…__— __defendió mirándome como si estuviera confundida por sus propias palabras. _

_—__Niégalo__— __reté._

_—__Lo niego, no estoy enamorada de ti, no te creas tan diosa, sólo estaba contigo por sexo, por adicción al sexo, no a ti__— __reveló._

_La nariz se me infló como si fuera un toro viendo un capote._

_—__¡Mentira!__— __exclamé __—__Tenías sexo conmigo porque te morías de amor, siempre pensaste que Annaís y yo éramos la misma y por eso me amas, y cuando te conté que ella estaba muerta te enamoraste definitivamente de mí__— __insistí. No me iba a negar lo obvio._

_—__Sólo a ELLA la amé, y la…dejaste morir…__— __reclamó._

_—__No me vas a negar que en algún punto te enamoraste de mí, hubo muchas situaciones que te delataron__— __continué._

_—__Me enamoré de tu intimidad, no de ti__— __cortó._

_Apreté los dientes con rabia._

_—__¿Quién te crees para retarme? No serías nadie si no fuera porque te saqué de la sección de cosas perdidas de la escuela__— __le recordé._

_—__Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras__— __recordó con sorna._

_—__Aun así lo hice desagradecida…_

_—__Y mira como terminamos por tus estupideces._

_Por un momento me fije en una bandeja que había en una esquina de la habitación. Tenía jeringas y varios instrumentos de cirugía. Medité la opción de inyectarle aire mientras dormía._

_Pero, en lugar de eso, caminé hacia la puerta._

_—__Te dije que no abrieras la boca, te ordené que no dijeras nada pero, ¡no!, no podías quedarte callada ¿cierto? Fueron tus malditos celos los que nos pusieron en esta situación__— __retomé concentrándome de nuevo en ella __—__mi intimidad sigue siendo mía, y por ende, me amas a mí, porque aunque te morías de cariño por la estúpida esa, siempre terminabas metiendo tus dedos EN MI intimidad y no en la de ella y la pobre murió virgen, dime, ¿Por qué crees que nunca te dio sexo? PORQUE SABÍA QUE TE REVOLCABAS CONMIGO…__— __solté completamente descontrolada pero dándome unos cuantos segundos para disfrutar de su cara de sorpresa._

_Abrí la puerta y salí de ahí._

_De regreso a mi habitación, también azote mi puerta y solté un grito de rabia._

_¿Y yo de qué padecía en ese momento? ¿Celos?_

_No lo alcancé a meditar cuando sentí sangre en mi nariz seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mareo. Entonces, las luces se apagaron._

Sólo habían pasado unos días desde que le contara a Elsa la historia de mi familia.

Ese día estábamos en mi cocina entretenidas con algo de culinaria "casera".

—¡No vayas a beber de eso!— le advertí cuando la vi muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó ofendida dejando la botella en la mesa.

—Eso no es vino normal, si no te quieres volver loca, mejor no lo pruebes— dije mientras terminaba de machacar unas uvas.

Me miró extrañada pero aburrida. Llevaba dos horas preparando ese vino "especial" y no la había dejado ayudarme en ningún momento. Se sentó y apoyó el mentón en ambas manos.

—¿Qué tanto haces? Cuando me llamaste pensé que tendríamos sexo…— soltó.

Me reí fuerte.

—Me ofendes, ¿acaso crees que te tengo sólo como juguete sexual?— inquirí cínica.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú— retó.

Dejé la preparación a un lado y me acerqué para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Pues no es así, fíjate— contesté regresando a mi tarea.

Me miró extrañada pero con media sonrisa en los labios. Mi gesto le había gustado.

—Entonces, ¿para qué es eso?— insistió.

—Cuando lleguen los demás lo sabrás, pero procura beber siempre de la copa verde, sino no respondo— advertí sacando el jugo de las uvas machacadas.

Quince minutos más tarde terminé la preparación y la dejé a un lado para jugar un poco con Elsa. Tuvimos sexo en el mesón y, como siempre, me dejó exhausta y algo temblorosa.

Me tomé mi tiempo para recomponerme y luego me arreglé la ropa y deje todo en orden.

—Sigo con hambre…— se quejó abrazándome por la cintura dándome un suave beso en el cuello. No hablaba de comida propiamente.

—Luego… ya llegaron los demás— anuncié.

Estaba a punto de reclamarme cuando el timbre sonó.

—¿Cómo haces eso?— preguntó ya molesta por mi aparente conocimiento de todo lo que sucedería.

—Bruja que soy…— respondí sonriendo.

Grité un "siga" fuera de la cocina y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Todos los miembros principales del Circulo acababan de llegar; Nicole, Valerie, Kristoff, Sven y Azrael.

La evidencia de las uvas había desaparecido hacía un buen rato y todo "el vino" estaba en sus respectivas botellas.

—Hola chicos— dije pasando derecho hasta llegar a los brazos de Kristoff y besarlo apasionadamente.

Mi novio se relamió por un momento.

—Quiero un poco de eso más tarde— pidió susurrándome al oído. Le respondí con una sonrisa pícara.

—Debo ir a comprar unas cosas al Súper, vayan preparando todo para la sesión— pedí saliendo de la cocina.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y salí, prendí el carro y me alejé varias cuadras. Cuando estuve en un sitio que consideré seguro, apagué el carro y regresé a la casa corriendo. La puerta de emergencia del sótano estaba detrás de unos enormes matorrales y por ahí me colé para estar dentro de la casa de nuevo. Como el piso era en madera podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban sin problema.

—Enciende las velas Elsa— le ordenó Nicole a mi amiga.

Ella no respondió pero pareció acatar la orden.

—¿De qué sesión hablaba Anna?— se aventuró a preguntar mi deliciosa platinada.

Todos los pasos se detuvieron de repente.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿No te lo ha mostrado?— preguntó Valerie.

—¿Saber qué?— insistió Elsa.

—Pues…lo de Anna…— la morena no se atrevía a decirlo.

—¿Qué cosa de Anna?— mi "amiga" sonaba asustada.

—Que es bruja, todos lo saben— soltó Azrael con tranquilidad.

Me tapé la boca para ahogar la carcajada.

De nuevo silencio.

Elsa estallo en risas que duraron cerca de un minuto.

—¿Bruja?— cuestionó entre carcajadas; noté que no sonaban pasos —¿Por qué dicen que es bruja?— no paraba de reír.

—Porque es verdad, la hemos visto usar sus poderes— sostuvo Nicole.

La rubia platino hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

—¿Me lo dicen en serio?— repitió, aparentemente sorprendida por la seriedad de los demás.

—Sí, esta noche lo verás— intervino Kristoff.

—¿Qué pasará esta noche?— curioseó ella.

—Queremos que el equipo de baloncesto tenga más fondos, los que recolectaremos con el baile de máscaras y lo que la escuela nos dará sólo alcanza para hospedarnos por una noche donde tenemos los partidos— reveló mi novio —Anna hablará con los espíritus para que estos convenzan a los directivos de darnos más dinero— finalizó.

De nuevo tuve que cubrirme la boca. Era sorprendente que se creyeran tanta basura junta.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Elsa no se la creía.

—Claro que sí, y será mejor que no cuestiones sus poderes cuando ella esté presente o te lanzará una maldición— cortó Nicole demostrando que lo había sufrido por experiencia propia.

Como ya iba siendo tiempo de "regresar del súper", salí del sótano y regresé por mi auto. Conduje lentamente hasta la casa para quemar tiempo.

Apenas entré, Elsa me miró como tratando de analizarme mientras que los demás se estaban colocando sus túnicas negras.

—¿Por qué no estás vestida, Elsa?— pregunté colocándome mi túnica.

Miró a su alrededor a ver si encontraba una túnica hasta que vio una sobre el sofá de la sala. Se la puso todavía sin creer lo que estaría a punto de pasar.

—Me imagino que ya te explicaron lo que haremos esta noche— comenté y ella asintió —Perfecto, apaguen las luces, cada uno prenda sus velas, tome una copa con vino y hagan un círculo a mi alrededor— ordené.

Todos obedecieron sin objetar. Me aseguré de que Elsa tomara la verde.

—Esta noche estamos reunidos para invocar a los espíritus del más allá— me costaba no soltar la risa mientras decía eso con voz de ultratumba.

Apagué mi vela y todos lo hicieron después de mí. Luego, esperé unos segundos.

—¿Estáis ahí?— pregunté a la nada.

Obviamente "nada" no me respondió.

Con el diminuto control remoto del equipo de sonido que tenía en la mano le di "play" a un CD que había puesto previamente en él. Lo primero que sonó fue una puerta azotándose y luego algo que sonaba como "¿Quién me llama?".

Agradecía la oscuridad, semejante parafernalia siempre me arrancaba una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando sentía que alguien saltaba del susto.

—Kristoff Morrison es quien solicita vuestra presencia para pediros un favor— anuncié. El siguiente sonido de la grabación era de unos pasos. Me lamentaba no poder ver la expresión de Elsa.

—Con todo respeto, quisiera pedirles que intervengan en asuntos humanos— dijo Kristoff con voz temblorosa. Me mordí los labios para no reír.

El siguiente sonido fue como si algo pesado se hubiera caído.

—No os enojéis, sólo desea pediros un favor sencillo— retomé —quisiéramos que persuadierais a los integrantes de la junta directiva de nuestra escuela para que nos den más dinero— expliqué.

Ahora sonaba como si mi cocina tuviera la vajilla de La Bella y la Bestia.

—Por favor, si aceptáis nuestra petición, hacédnoslo saber haciendo un solo y último sonido— pedí.

De nuevo la puerta azotándose. Alguien a mí alrededor salto de en su lugar del susto porque la madera crujió y el suelo vibró.

—Ya teniendo respuesta a la petición, por favor, celebremos bebiendo nuestro vino consagrado por un sacerdote satánico— finalicé llevándome la copa a la boca.

Escuché a los demás beber y esperé cerca de un minuto.

Finalmente me moví y prendí la luz.

Elsa levantó el rostro algo molesta por la claridad mientras que los demás seguían con la cabeza inclinada. Ella no supo qué hacer.

—No te preocupes, están drogados— revelé empujando a Nicole que, como si fuera un maniquí. Cayó sentada en un sillón detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo que drogados?— preguntó mirando su copa.

—Quítales las ropa, ya sabrás por qué— ordené empezando a desvestir a Kristoff.

* * *

¡Un fic se alimenta de reviews!


	12. Trucos de humo y espejos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

Muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡me encantan!, de verdad se les agradece un montón.

**Nota: **De verdad disculpen la demora :c todo es culpa de la universidad, pero acá está el nuevo cap.

**Nota2: **Si encuentran este cap bizarro -como lo dice la propia Elsa más adelante-, se podría decir que esto es como el 1,6% de bizarreidad(?) de la historia entera pero, YOLO!

* * *

...

Capítulo XII

"Trucos de humo y espejos"

...

ELSA'S POV

No me moví cuando me pidió que desvistiera a los demás mientras que ella se puso a hacerlo de inmediato.

—¿Para qué quieres desnudarlos?— fue lo primero que pregunté por inercia.

No estaba paralizada por lo que dijo, sino por lo que acababa de suceder. Todos, de repente, estaban como zombies, y la sesión espiritista me puso los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera tan tranquila?

—Porque soy bruja… estoy acostumbrada— respondió como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento pero con una mueca de ironía.

Abrí los ojos como un par de platos y di varios pasos atrás. Ella detuvo su labor y me miró llena de burla.

—Si vieras tu expresión en este momento…— dijo apretando los labios para no soltar la risa.

Me empecé a sentir como una estúpida.

—Cálmate, todo fue teatro, no soy bruja, lastimosamente, tal vez hechicera pero, definitivamente, no soy bruja— explicó retomando su tarea.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunté todavía sin valentía para acercarme.

—Mira…— indicó y con un control diminuto en su mano, presionó algo y, de repente, todos los sonidos de la sesión espiritista se repitieron.

No pude evitar saltar cuando sonó como si un cadáver se hubiera caído en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba. Eso la hizo reír pero no se detuvo en lo que hacía. Me tomé mi tiempo para digerir.

—¿Y por qué ellos están convencidos de que eres bruja?— inquirí.

—¿Puedes hablar y trabajar? No tenemos mucho tiempo, también tenemos que volverlos a vestir— replicó.

Valerie era la más cercana a mí, así que, todavía sin entender por qué lo hacía –como todo lo que tenía que ver con Anna Bonnet–, empecé a desvestirla. Me aclaré suavemente la garganta para recordarle que debía explicarme un par de cosas.

—Les hago creer que soy bruja y lo controlo todo, además de que hago estas sesiones de vez en cuando y el vino que preparé tiene una combinación de drogas, un alucinógeno para exagerar lo que escuchen y sientan, y escopolamina, ¿sabías que tengo unos familiares muy buenos en química?— dijo sin mirarme. Por la expresión que puso al final parecía que estuviera pensando en alguna broma privada.

La boca se me abrió unos cuantos centímetros. No tenía ni idea…

—¿Qué?— fue lo único que pronuncié.

—Por eso te dije que bebieras de la copa verde, esa no tenía el mismo vino, no quería meterte en esto— continuó ahora desnudando a Azrael.

¿Era mi impresión o parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía?

—¿Qué más has hecho para hacerles creer que eres bruja?— curioseé.

—La señora de la cafetería nos atiende de esa manera porque le pago para que lo haga, no porque la haya hechizado, si alguien me agrede y luego aparece lastimado, no es porque lo haya maldecido, sino porque le pago a alguien para que lo golpee, como ya viste en una ocasión— reveló.

Eso explicaba un par de cosas…

—¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—Cuando le diste "play" a los sonidos hace un momento, todos sonaron aquí abajo, durante la sesión sonaban en diferentes partes de la casa— analicé.

—El control tiene un botón para controlar eso, si elijo stereo suena aquí abajo, si elijo monostereo suena arriba, en un bafle que hay en la habitación de invitados— acto seguido, hizo la demostración.

La verdad no sabía si pensar que Anna estaba loca de remate o sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. O, en su defecto, ellos estaban locos por creerlo. Bueno, sí sabía qué creer, obviamente era más lo segundo que lo primero.

—¿Terminaste con ellas o tengo que hacerlo yo?— preguntó de pie frente a mí con las manos en la cintura.

No había notado que estaba usando una falda verde militar con unas medias de malla negra y unos botines como de duende. Desde mi lugar se veía muy sexy.

—Enfócate cariño, luego podemos divertirnos un poco— susurró acercando su rostro al mío dándome un suave beso.

Me di cuenta que aquel gesto me empezaba a gustar. Más de lo que quería admitir.

—Permíteme— dijo quitándome del camino ya sin paciencia pero disimulándolo muy bien.

En menos de nada, Nicole y Valerie estaban desnudas.

—¿Qué harás con ellos?— curioseé desde un rincón.

—Dinero— soltó con una enorme sonrisa.

Me preocupé. ¿Les iba a sacar un riñón a cada uno para venderlo? No me habría sorprendido, en absoluto, verla con un kit de bisturís quirúrgicos y neveras de órganos.

—Me traes la cámara que está sobre mi cama, por favor— pidió moviendo a Kristoff hacia el sofá.

Le hice caso pero seguía preocupada.

Al bajar encontré a Kristoff sentado en el sofá y a Anna dándole una pastilla mientras le daba algo de agua cuidando de no regarla.

—Déjala en la mesa— ordenó y así lo hice.

—¿Qué le estás dando?— no entendía por qué seguía preguntando. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a saber de Anna Bonnet? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a participar en lo que sea que ella estuviera haciendo?

—Un estimulante— contestó.

Se alejó y le dio lo mismo a Azrael. Luego, tomó a Nicole y la sentó de frente a Kristoff con las piernas abiertas. A pesar de que eran como muñecos tamaño real, todos tenían los ojos abiertos con la expresión ausente.

Fue por Valerie y la arrodilló a un lado de su novio colocando una de las manos de este en la vagina de ella.

—¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo, exactamente?— exigí embobada.

—Pensé que no querías saber— respondió.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? Parece que siempre sabes lo que pienso— pregunté ya asustada de que siempre lo supiera.

—Porque…— se detuvo y me miró —soy muy observadora, cada cosa que dices o haces me da una pista de lo que piensas, no te leo el pensamiento, sólo analizo lo que haces— tenía sentido. Fue con Azrael y lo unió a la escena.

—¿Y para qué el estimulante?— continué ya acercándome un poco.

No respondió pero lo que hizo a continuación me lo reveló.

Ambos, tanto Kristoff como Azrael, estaban erectos. Anna tomó a Nicole por la cintura y le hizo bajar un poco la cadera. El basketbolista la penetró sin problema. Luego, se hizo detrás del presidente de los estudiantes y le empujo la cadera. Este también la penetro, pero por el ano.

La pelirroja se alejó unos cuantos pasos y los observó. Se acercó de nuevo y les acomodó el rostro a todos de modo que no se vieran desde donde ella se encontraba.

Contenta, tomo la cámara y enfocó.

—¿Quieres salir en el cuadro?— preguntó con sarcasmo.

Casi de un salto, fui con ella y la vi tomar varias fotos. No me sorprendí cuando vi que la cámara era profesional marca NIKON. ¿La sabría usar a la perfección o era como el resto de los adolescentes del mundo?

—¿Para qué es eso?— ¿Por qué seguía haciendo preguntas?

—Le acabamos a pedir a un espíritu dinero para el equipo de basketball, pues estoy consiguiendo el dinero— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendí. Llegado un punto, todo era tan bizarro que no tenía sentido, ni siquiera, dejar que mi quijada se cayera.

—O sea que tú eres el demonio…— murmuré.

—Exacto.

Con mucha paciencia siguió con su trabajo. Un par de poses más entre los cuatro y luego los separó. Kristoff y Azrael en un extremo del sofá, el primero penetrando al segundo, el primero haciéndole sexo oral al segundo, y etc.

Con las chicas fue lo mismo. Nicole haciéndole sexo oral a Valerie, la segunda metiendo sus dedos en la vagina de la primera, lamiendo sus senos, etc. A los hombres no les presté mucha atención y, de hecho, me sorprendía ver como ella los movía, sin esfuerzo, de una posición a otra. Ellos pesaban el doble. Pero, cuando fue el turno de las mujeres empecé a sudar. No estaba mirando a las arpías, sino a Anna. Estaba encantada con esa ropa que llevaba puesta, como si fuera una especie de duende o bruja vestida de verde. Ver que las arpías tenían sexo y realizaban una que otra posición sólo acrecentaba mi deseo de desvestir a la pelirroja. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa, como colocar música en el equipo o ir a la cocina por alguna fruta para comer, pero todo me recordaba ese cuerpo lujurioso del que no había disfrutado suficiente ese día.

Ahora las arpías hacían el 69. Me sonrojé al imaginarme haciéndolo con Anna. Después se acostaron una al lado de la otra, cada una con su mano en la vagina de su compañera, y ya tuve que cruzar las piernas para tratar de calmar la sensación que crecía entre ellas.

¿Cuántas fotografías planeaba tomar? No tenía ni idea de que el porno podía ponerme de esa manera.

Cuando ya no soporté más, me acerqué por detrás y la abracé pasando mis brazos por su cintura.

—¿Qué te parece si dejas las fotos y vamos arriba?— le invité besando su cuello.

La sentí paralizarse por mi acción. Al menos ya conocía uno de sus puntos débiles.

—Se despertaran en menos de media…— dijo con voz suave haciendo a un lado su cabeza para entregarme todo su cuello.

—No importa…— repliqué sin dejar de besarla. Hice su cabello a un lado para morderla suavemente.

—Tendría que dejarlos vestidos y preparar todo para el final de la sesión— insistió.

—Vamos… me muero por hacer el _amor_ contigo…— pedí subiendo mis manos por su abdomen hasta sus senos.

Con delicadeza, me alejó. No entendí el por qué.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté casi enojada.

—Nada— y sonrió con inocencia.

Ya conocía esa expresión pero no recordaba su significado.

—Déjame los visto, arreglamos todo para cuando despierten, y luego vamos arriba, ¿te parece?— comentó.

—Haz lo que quieras…— contesté dejándome caer en una de las sillas. Estaba caliente, quería acostarme con ella y no podía, cosa que me daba mal genio.

En quince minutos todo estaba como al final de la sesión. Cada uno vestido y en su respectivo lugar con la copa vacía en la mano y el rostro inclinado hacia adelante.

Cuando Kristoff empezó a reaccionar moviendo los dedos que sostenían la copa, Anna me apresuró a ponerme la túnica. Apagó la luz y se hizo de nuevo en el centro. Prendió la vela y ambas nos quedamos mirando en silencio mientras los demás recobraban el sentido. Poco a poco empezaron a moverse, parpadear y tambalear. Con la expresión me indicó que fingiera estar igual a ellos y así lo hice. Me veía tan tonta como los demás. Ella permaneció inmóvil en el centro.

Más o menos cinco minutos después, ya todos estaban conscientes y confundidos porque la pelirroja no salía de su trance.

—Osita, ¿estás bien?— preguntó el rubio acercándose, pero apenas la tocó, la porrista se desplomó en sus brazos. Aunque sabía que todo era actuación, no pude evitar dar un paso al frente para sostenerla.

Kristoff la tomó en el aire antes de que yo pudiera alcanzarla –y no me gustó para nada– mientras Azrael apagaba la vela antes de que incendiara la alfombra. Prendieron las luces y la acostaron en el sofá.

Noté que empezaba a sudar como si estuviera con fiebre y me pregunté cómo lograría ese efecto.

Todos me miraban de vez en vez esperando mi comentario.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunté cayendo en cuenta que se suponía que era inocente de todo lo que pasaba ahí.

—Estuvimos en trance— se apresuró a responder Nicole.

—¿En… trance?— repetí tratando de fingir sorpresa, algo difícil después de ser partícipe de todo el proceso.

—Sí, generalmente, después de pagar tributo a un espíritu, entras en trance por un tiempo para que este se alimente de ti y tenga la energía suficiente para cumplir el deseo que le pediste— explicó la rubia con autoridad sobre el tema.

—¿Y por qué Anna no reacciona?— inquirí con verdadera curiosidad.

—Porque ella es quien nos conecta con el espíritu, por ende pierde más energía— contestó Kristoff sin mirarme, claramente preocupado por su novia.

Iba a soltar un "ah…" hasta que caí en cuenta de que sonaría demasiado fingido y preferí callar.

Diez minutos después la pelirroja abrió los ojos.

—Buenas noches, osita— dijo el novio besándole la frente.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa débil.

—¿Cómo están todos?— preguntó parpadeando para "despertarse".

—Bien pero, tú ya nos tenias asustados, llevabas más de diez minutos inconsciente— contestó Azrael.

—Ya íbamos a llamar una ambulancia— mintió Valerie.

—Ya estoy bien, no se preocupen— dijo ella sentándose.

Después de discutir algunas cosas sobre la siguiente sesión y lo que debían hacer esa noche –como prender una vela y rezarle al espíritu–, todos se marcharon dejándonos solas.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para sudar y aparentar fiebre?— curioseé todavía sentada viéndola caminar de un lado a otro.

—Es una pastilla que tiene una bacteria, la bacteria me provoca la fiebre cinco minutos después de tomarla, no es muy fuerte y a mi cuerpo sólo le toma diez minutos eliminarla por completo de mi sistema— explicó acercándose.

Se sentó sobre mí dejando sus senos en mi cara. De inmediato mis manos se fueron a sus piernas para acariciarlas. Acto seguido, nos besamos.

De un tiempo para acá lo sentía adictivo, sus besos sabor a durazno me arrastraban a pedir más. Muy caliente y deseando tenerla, de nuevo, como casi todos los días de la semana, mordí su cuello y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Ella gimió bajo moviendo su cadera sobre la mía sin pudor.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza recordó que ella no era propiamente mía, sino de Kristoff, pero sonreí grande en medio de un beso al ver la situación en la que estábamos. Teníamos más sexo nosotras dos que ellos como novios oficiales y me daba satisfacción imaginarlo con unos enormes cuernos de carnero.

El basquetbolista era demasiado estúpido si pensaba que podía domar a alguien como ella.

…Y yo era muy ingenua si me creía su verdadera dueña…

De repente, se detuvo y se puso de pie.

La miré confundida y con algo de rabia, mis manos quemaban cuando no tocaban su piel.

—Vamos a aclarar algo, mi hermosa Elsa— inició con su rostro cerca del mío pero sin dejarme besarla —Tú y yo no "hacemos el amor", aquí _no hay_ amor, sólo mucha lujuria, tenemos SEXO, y mientras te lo metes en la cabeza dejaremos de hacerlo por unos días— declaró. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó a las escaleras.

—¡¿Qué?!— articulé dispuesta a alcanzarla.

—Nos vemos mañana…— cortó desapareciendo en las escaleras.

Supremamente enojada, salí de esa casa azotando la puerta.


	13. Máscara

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

**Nota: **Acabo de leer los reviews, y ¡vaya!, no paro de sonreír como tonta. Creo que me enamoraré de ustedes(?)

...

Capítulo XIII

"Máscara"

...

ANNA'S POV

Tenía muy en claro que le estaba dando todas las herramientas a Elsa para que se revelara en mi contra pero, algo en eso no me molestaba en absoluto. Creo que hasta quería verla intentarlo.

Cuando subí las escaleras, la puerta de la casa se azotó segundos más tarde. Odiaba que la dejara caliente. Ella parecía no entender que no sólo ella quedaba así, sino que yo también debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerme.

Pero lo que me dijo no me gustó ni poquito. ¿Hacer el amor? _Eso_ _era para_ los _enamorados_, no para una relación como la nuestra; una que no podía ir más allá del sexo por el bien de las dos.

No era la primera vez que notaba como ella se enamoraba poco a poco de mí. Sabía que mis gestos tiernos le encantaban, había visto, más de una vez, como torcía los ojos cada que Kristoff me abrazaba o me besaba, y ni que decir de todo lo que me soportaba. Tengo bastante claro que convivir con alguien tan loco como yo no es fácil, debes ser de mente abierta, ver pero no dejarte influenciar ni tampoco reclamar, y era precisamente por eso que la quería a mi lado, porque, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo ella misma. Y para soportarme debía quererme un poco más de lo normal, de eso estaba segura.

El problema era que ME MORÍA DE GANAS POR TENER SEXO, y esa noche no lo tendría. Bien podía llamar a Kristoff pero quería sexo con ella y sólo con ella.

¿También me estaría enamorando?

No, ni siquiera valía la pena meditarlo, la quería por sexo, sólo por eso, porque disfrutaba más el sexo con una mujer que con un hombre. Y porque la consideraba una amiga. No quería dañar la única amistad que consideraba verdadera enamorándome de ella. Siquiera pensarlo ya era suficientemente peligroso.

Al día siguiente, como ya era costumbre, la recogí en su casa y todo el trayecto hasta la escuela fue incómodamente silencioso cosa que me molestó bastante.

—Vamos... ¿vas a estar enojada todo el día conmigo?— pregunté poniendo cara de cachorro cuando me detenía en un semáforo.

—No tengo ganas de hablar.— cortó sin mirarme.

Suspiré profundo.

—Bueno, tengo que comprar algo, ¿me acompañas?— inquirí girando para ir al súper. Como si tuviera opción…

—Vamos a llegar tarde.— replicó.

—Ya sabes que soy bruja, no nos pasará nada— me burlé.

Blanqueó los ojos y encogió los hombros, acción que tomé como un "haz lo que quieras".

Parqueé cerca de la puerta y entramos en el súper. Rápidamente llené una canasta con las cosas que necesitaba. Cuando iba a pagar noté que el chico de la registradora estaba mortalmente sexy y fingí necesitar otra cosa en el pasillo.

—Quiero alegrarte el día, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? — insinué.

Se mostró un poco interesada.

—¿Ves al chico de la registradora?

—Sí, ¿Qué hay con él?

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que estas compras me salen gratis.

Miró al chico por unos segundos y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De dónde viene eso? — cuestionó con desconfianza.

—Bueno, ya que estás enojada conmigo, quiero hacerte perder una apuesta para que tengas verdaderas razones para mirarme mal todo el día— respondí.

De nuevo miró al chico.

—¿Dices que todo eso que tienes ahí te saldrá gratis? — se aseguró.

—Sí, lo seduciré y él pagará la cuenta por mí, verás mi hechicería en acción— invité sin esconder la picardía en mi rostro. Aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía, estaba completamente segura de poder hacerlo.

Miró al chico por tercera vez.

—¿Lo que yo quiera si pierdes? — insistió.

—Lo que quieras…— repetí susurrando.

Sonrió enorme.

—Hecho. — dijo extendiéndome la mano.

Su reacción me sorprendió. No debía mostrarse tan entusiasmada cuando estaba a punto de perder una apuesta.

—Todavía no he dicho lo que te pediré si pierdes— le recordé, sólo por si acaso.

—Para qué quiero saberlo si igual vas a perder — comentó encogiendo los hombros.

Mi ego empezaba a sentirse lastimado.

—No me subestimes, no es la primera vez que hago esto— mentí, como una niñita.

—¿Es la primera vez que le coqueteas a ese chico? — curioseó.

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues con eso me basta, ¿te vas a arrepentir de tu apuesta? — retó.

Mi ego estiró la mano y estrechó la suya.

Le entregué la canasta por varios segundos y me acomodé la ropa.

Caminando como si nada, me acerqué a la caja y empecé a dejar cada artículo sobre la banda.

—Buenos días— dijo el chico sonriéndome mientras registraba cada cosa.

—Buenos días— respondí mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Siguió concentrado en su trabajo.

—Disculpa, también quiero uno de estos— comenté estirándome para alcanzar una caja de goma de mascar mentolada asegurándome de que mis senos quedaran a la vista.

—¿Algo más? — preguntó registrando la goma de mascar ya habiendo terminado con todo lo demás.

Me incliné sobre la mesa y le mostré mi mejor mirada.

—¿Qué te parece si me regalas tu número de teléfono? — insinué humedeciendo mis labios cuidando de no verme vulgar.

—Me refería a los artículos de la tienda, ¿se le ofrece algún otro? — corrigió tratando de esconder un rostro de evidente fastidio.

Miré a Elsa y la vi sonreír con sorna.

—¿Y si, de casualidad, se me quedó el dinero y te regalo mi número, pagarías la cuenta por mí y luego me dices cómo te puedo retribuir? — ok, ya me estaba rebajando.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿no tiene con qué pagar? — cuestionó.

Me di por vencida y le pasé la tarjeta de ahorros casi tirándosela en la cara.

Aún así, al despedirme, lo hice picándole el ojo y soltando un "tú te lo pierdes", sólo para no quedar tan mal. Elsa me esperaba en la puerta haciendo lo posible por no soltar la carcajada.

—Parece que acabo de ganar una apuesta— comentó fingiendo que miraba sus uñas.

—No me creas tan estúpida, ¿Cómo sabías que iba a perder? — exigí saber mientras metía todo en la cajuela del carro.

—Ese chico es vecino de una de mis tías— respondió subiéndose al autor —y es gay…— agregó con la carcajada en los labios.

La observé con ira. Al parecer alguien estaba aprendiendo buenos trucos. Se acababa de aprovechar de mi ego y me hizo perder una apuesta de la forma más estúpida posible. Bien hecho, Anna, muy hechicera y muy tonta. Pero, una apuesta es una apuesta, y yo siempre cumplía con mi palabra.

Me subí al auto e inicié el motor.

—Ok señorita "mi tía tiene un vecino gay", ¿Cómo me vas a cobrar la apuesta? — inquirí saliendo del estacionamiento.

—No tengo ganas de ir a estudiar, vamos a desayunar a un buen restaurante, y luego nos vamos a algún pueblo cercano a la piscina y a almorzar, y de ahí no sé, tengo tiempo hasta la noche— declaró.

—¿Cómo así que hasta la noche? ¿Acaso no irás a tu casa después de medio día? — aunque no lo crean, me preocupo por esas pequeñas cosas, no todos tenían las mismas libertades que yo. Claro, me preocupo por eso y no por el hecho de que íbamos a salir de la ciudad y que yo debía costearlo todo.

—Dije que llegaría hasta tarde en la noche, que me quedaría contigo todo el día porque tenemos trabajos por hacer y que trasnocharíamos aprovechando que mañana es sábado— reveló.

La fulminé con la mirada. Hija de la gran…

—¿Sabías que esto pasaría? — pregunté llenándome de rabia. La nariz se me infló y apreté el volante casi arrancándolo.

—Sabía que intentarías ponerme de mejor humor, te molesta mi silencio— dijo.

Mis ojos se posaron en ella con filosa lentitud. Estaba creando un monstruo…

Respiré profundo para calmarme mientras tomaba la calle hacia el primer lugar.

—Entonces, ¿tu venganza es hacerme gastar gasolina y dinero? — curioseé tratando de reírme.

—Es un BMW convertible, llegaremos en la mitad de tiempo de lo normal— contestó colocándose sus gafas de sol; unas Ray Ban Aviator de imitación con lente negro.

Prendí la radio y conecté mi mp4 para poner rock a todo volumen. Acomodé mis gafas de sol y me preparé mentalmente para pasar un día fuera de la escuela derrochando dinero –algo de lo cual no tengo ni idea–, bronceándome fuera de la ciudad, con rock a todo volumen y, seguramente, con mucho sexo.

A pesar del enojo, mi mente se preparó rápido.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante para desayunar, noté que disimulaba su asombro. Fue evidente que muy pocas veces asistía a lugares tan finos como ese. Nos sentamos en el lugar más apartado que encontramos e hicimos nuestra orden.

—¿Sólo me pedirás esto por la apuesta? — inicié mientras jugaba con el salero.

—¿Puedo pedir más? — preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

Ese día mi lengua había decidido traicionarme. O, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, quería que pidiera algo más.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí…— susurré con voz teatral.

—¿Cualquiera de mis deseos? — se aseguró.

¿Qué cruzaba por la cabeza de esa chica? No era muy santa que digamos…

—Sí, lo que sea, ya perdí, seré tu esclava todo el día, ganaste justamente, al parecer estás tomando parte de mis actitudes, cosa que no sé si sea buena o mala pero, en fin, sí, pide lo que quieras, ¡el cielo es el límite! — declaré con más emoción de la que debería demostrar.

Ok, yo también estaba un poco regalada pero, sólo porque quería saber de qué era capaz mi pequeña Padawan.

—Déjame pensarlo en el desayuno y luego te digo— pidió justo cuando nos servían la comida.

Vaticinando un nuevo silencio prolongado, me solté a hablar de cuanta estupidez se me vino a la cabeza. Le conté los secretos que conocía de más de una persona en la escuela, los amoríos entre profesores, entre los estudiantes, estudiantes y profesores, etc. En una que otra anécdota se mostró sorprendida e interesada, como que el mejor amigo de Kristoff, Sven, se había acostado con la señora de la cafetería al perder una apuesta, y cosas así por el estilo.

Al terminar de desayunar, Elsa pidió algo para llevar y fue al carro mientras yo pagaba.

—¿Y entonces? — me recargué en la puerta del auto antes de entrar —¿Qué más pedirás? Dilo de una vez para pensar cómo te lo daré— ya sabía que me iba a pedir sexo.

—Quiero que finjas ser mi novia todo el día— soltó con tranquilidad desde la silla del copiloto.

Me costó mantener la quijada en su lugar. También mi corazón que, curiosamente, saltó de manera brusca en mi pecho.

—¿Perdón? — pregunté completamente descolocada.

—Lo que escuchaste, quiero que finjas ser mi novia, que llevamos mucho tiempo juntas, que me amas y te mueres por mí, sin exagerar claro, no tienes que inventar historias que no hemos vivido ni nada, sólo actuar como si el mes y algo de semanas que nos conocemos fuera más de un año y me amaras como a nadie en el mundo— explicó.

Creo que di varios pasos atrás. ¿Eso incluía sexo?

—No tienes que darme sexo, una relación no se basa sólo en eso— dijo.

Confirmado. Había creado un monstruo capaz de ponerse en mi contra y yo, jurando que no era capaz, le había dado todas las herramientas que necesitaba para hacerlo. Incluso parecía adivinar lo que pensaba.

—¿Te vas a negar? — se aventuró levantando una ceja.

—¡Claro que no! — repliqué sorprendida por la velocidad de mi propia e impertinente lengua.

Levantó la otra ceja y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Ya que! Te dije que sería tu esclava, aprovecha antes de que me arrepienta— advertí subiéndome al carro —¿Vamos? Quiero quedarme largo rato en la piscina contigo, mi vida— dije cambiando por completo la expresión, tomando el papel de "la novia".

Me miró sorprendida. ¡Aleluya! Por fin lograba esa reacción en el día.

Se sentó correctamente y tomé rumbo hacia uno de los pueblos cercanos donde el clima era más cálido.

Cuando salimos del pueblo y ya estábamos, oficialmente, en carretera, aceleré cuanto dio el carro. De verdad quería tomar el sol. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, pretendía llegar al pueblo a las nueve y media.

Y bien, ¿Cómo actúa una novia? Es decir, ¿cómo actúa una chica cuya pareja es otra chica? Esa sí era una muy buena pregunta.

Había tenido algunos amantes, hombres y mujeres pero, solamente había sido novia oficial de Kristoff –aunque no lo crean–,

Pensé en las películas y me parecía demasiado empalagoso, así que opté por comportarme como lo hacía con Kristoff. Claro que Elsa de hombre no tenía nada, pero ni modo.

Cuando tomé la palanca de cambios para acelerar más, estiré la mano y tomé la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me miró inexpresiva pero cerró un poco los dedos.

La iba a dejar conducir, de esa forma podría recargarme en ella, darle besos y hablarle pero, con la velocidad que llevaba no era recomendable. No sabía si ella podía manejar esa velocidad y, en caso de que tuviéramos la mala suerte de ser descubiertas por un oficial de carreteras, la multa sería peor si ven que quien conduce no tiene licencia.

Después de varios peajes y exactamente una hora de viaje, llegamos al pueblo.

El aire caliente y el olor a piscina nos invadieron poco antes de que llegáramos al poblado gracias a los clubes que se amontonaban a lado y lado de la carretera.

Yo no llevaba protector solar, ni bronceador, ni vestido de baño, y si no conseguía las dos primeras cosas rápido tomaría un color camarón espantoso. Elsa no se preocupaba por eso, su piel era de esas que aunque se metan dentro de un horno siguen blancas. Aquello era de las pocas cosas que le envidiaba.

—No traes tu vestido de baño puesto ¿cierto? — me aseguré. Si me respondía que sí me empezaría a preocupar. No me gustaba ser tan predecible, ni siquiera para ella.

Soltó la risa.

—No, pero podemos comprarlo, tu tampoco traes el tuyo, ¿o sí? — insinuó.

—No pensé que terminaría en este lugar en vez de estar en clase de matemáticas— respondí tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo.

Dejamos el carro parqueado frente a una tienda de trajes de baño y nos metimos en el local.

Apenas estuve a su lado, la tomé de la mano de nuevo. Tengo que reconocerlo, el papel no me disgustaba del todo y eso me preocupaba. La diferencia entre dos amigas que se toman de la mano y una pareja, es que la segunda entrelaza sus dedos. Por eso descubrí a las arpías sin que ellas se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían.

Rápidamente elegí un traje de dos piezas negro sencillo. Elsa eligió uno blanco similar.

—¿Desean probárselos? — preguntó la chica que nos atendía.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sí, siempre tengo problemas con la copa del sostén— mentí.

Entré en el vestidor y me puse el traje. Apenas salí, "mi novia" no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos.

—¿Te gusta? — inquirí posando para ella.

—Me gusta cómo te ves— contestó.

Me sonrojé. Algo en su mirada y su expresión me descolocó –por segunda vez en el día–. No era normal en mí sonrojarme.

—Bueno, entonces me lo llevo— corté regresando al vestidor.

Cuando me pidió que fingiera ser su novia pensé que lo hacía con la intención de humillarme.

La noche anterior le había demostrado que podía controlarla a mi antojo y que todo el asunto de la apuesta lo estaba usando para vengarse. Pero esa mirada, esas palabras, no eran pervertidas como muchas veces se notaba en Kristoff, eran sinceras. Elsa estaba más enamorada de mí de lo que realmente creía y yo no podía corresponderle. No quería. No porque no pudiera, pues era cuestión de dejarme caer, literalmente, en sus brazos y listo, sino porque ella no merecía a alguien como yo. Nunca le sería fiel, o por lo menos en esta etapa de mi vida era lo que menos me importaba, ser fiel. Además, era claro que en su casa no sabían nada de sus gustos "vegetarianos" por las mujeres y yo no iniciaría una disputa familiar. No es que tuviera miedo porque sin problema Elsa se pondría de mi parte y cuando quisiera podría humillar a la familia, alejarla de ella, etc. Pero, simplemente, no me interesaba. También estaba la cuestión de la escuela donde todos se enterarían de mis gustos y mi grado de popularidad se podría ver afectado. Las arpías, que nunca reconocerían que se revolcaban todo el tiempo en casa de la morena, usarían la situación a su beneficio, oportunidad que tampoco pensaba darles. Y al final, aunque era capaz de manejar todos los contras, sólo quería tener una amiga, una amiga con derechos, buen sexo, alguien en quien confiar como por variar, un hombro para llorar si quería. Dentro de toda mi maldad soy humana, para mi gran desgracia, aunque muchos lo duden en ocasiones, Elsa incluida. Y claro, podía seguir inventándome excusas para no corresponderle…

Me quité el traje y salí del vestidor.

—¿Vamos? Quiero aprovechar el día contigo— dije tomándola de la mano de nuevo.

La chica de la tienda nos miró raro. Elsa sonreía cada que eso pasaba. Al parecer lo disfrutaba bastante. Más que demostrarle que era su novia y que la amaba, quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Buscamos un buen club para quedarnos hasta que anocheciera y cuando por fin lo encontramos, pedimos una habitación para dejar nuestras cosas, cambiarnos y demás.

Dentro de la habitación tuve nervios. Ambas nos desvestimos frente a la otra para ponernos el traje de baño. ¿A qué hora se dignaría a pedirme sexo?

Claro, no fue en ese momento. Dejamos todo ahí y fuimos a la piscina.

El agua estaba en el punto perfecto y sin problema me lancé en clavado.

Me encantaba ir a piscina.

Ella fue más cuidadosa y bajó por las escaleras que estaban en un extremo.

Corrección, me encantaba "bucear". Todo el tiempo nadaba debajo del agua, era como si el aire no me hiciera falta. Era un sueño frustrado de sirenita ¿y qué?

¿Por qué me comportaba tan infantil?

Moviéndome debajo del agua llegué frente a Elsa y salí dejando mi rostro cerca del suyo.

—Hola, mi vida…— dije colgándome de su cuello.

Sonrió y me abrazó por la cintura para pegarme más a su cuerpo.

—Hola, ¿te gusta la piscina? — preguntó hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro para darme suaves besos.

—Me encanta— respondí echando la cabeza a un lado para darle más libertad con mi cuello.

—Qué bueno— comentó de nuevo mirándome.

Retiró un mechón mojado de mi rostro y me acarició la mejilla.

—Te ves muy sexy— declaró y seguía sin sonar pervertida.

—Yo siempre me veo sexy para ti— comenté sintiendo como me quemaban las mejillas. ¿Desde cuándo me sonrojaba tanto?

La apresé con mis piernas.

—Cárgame— pedí con voz infantil.

—¿Y a dónde quieres que te lleve? — inquirió sosteniéndome de las piernas.

—Yo voy contigo hasta el fin del mundo si quieres— declaré escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

Me pregunté si de verdad estaba actuando o me estaba dejando caer en sus brazos. Dejarme caer no era difícil, sólo…debía…dejar de…pensar…

Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Voy por algo de tomar, ¿quieres? — curioseó soltándome.

Por un segundo me dolió lo que hizo.

—Una Coca Cola— respondí poniendo los pies en el suelo para no hundirme.

—Ok — y se alejó.

Apenas la vi salir de la piscina y darme la espalda, me sumergí y empecé a nadar tanto como pudiera sin tomar aire, hasta que me doliera el pecho.

Me negaba a amarla, simplemente no era posible, lo arruinaría todo pero, ¡MALDITA SEA! Que ganas tenía de hacerlo…

¿En serio había pensado eso?

Para cuando regresó, mi máscara de ternura estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Se veía encantada y eso sólo me atormentaba más.

Durante el almuerzo jugamos a que yo no sabía comer y ella me daría cada bocado –fue su idea, no la mía–, luego me tomé un tiempo para broncearme. A diferencia de ella. Sólo me quedé bajo el sol el tiempo justo para tomar algo de color, un minuto más y me quemo. Después, fuimos y dimos vueltas por el pueblo, paseamos por un río que pasaba cerca en una de esas lanchas para turistas, nos compramos algunas bobaditas en la plaza central, comimos helado, nos miramos a los ojos por largos minutos en silencio, nos abrazamos como si no pudiéramos vivir sin la otra, nos declaramos amor eterno tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, nos besamos con amor y no con pasión, y etc…

Para el final del día, el regreso a la ciudad fue casi doloroso. Yo no quería que ese día terminara, la estaba pasando muy bien y mientras el día no terminara yo debía continuar con mi actuación. Corrección, no quería que mi actuación se terminara.

Parqueé el carro a dos cuadras de su casa y le clavé la mirada al volante. Los ojos me ardían y no era precisamente por el cloro de la piscina.

—Me vas a hacer mucha falta— dijo tomándome del mentón para que la mirara.

No respondí, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

—Me encantan tus ojos— continuó acariciando mi mejilla.

Me dejé llevar por el gesto.

—La pasé muy bien hoy, ojalá se repitiera— comentó acercando su rostro al mío.

Me pregunté si yo quería lo mismo. También procuré no escuchar la respuesta.

—Nos vemos el lunes…— finalizó dándome un suave beso en los labios igual al que yo le daba cada vez que quería callarla.

Y lo logró. Yo tampoco dije nada.

La vi salir del auto, caminar hasta su casa, abrir la puerta, entrar y cerrar. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí.

El lunes en la mañana, después de meditarlo todo el fin de semana, estaba dispuesta a ceder.

La recogí como siempre, le tomé la mano mientras conducía y le sonreí cada que la miraba. Estaba caminando hacia el precipicio para dejarme caer. Al entrar a la escuela, estacioné en mi lugar de siempre, nos bajamos y, de nuevo, la tomé de la mano.

—Sólo tenías que fingir el viernes, ya pagaste tu apuesta— me recordó.

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero seguir fingiendo? ¿Qué pasa si se me antoja dejar todo botado por ti? ¿Qué piensas? — pregunté tan aturdida por mis propias palabras que ni siquiera noté que Elsa no me miraba. ¿Cómo era posible que escupiera todo eso? ¿Acaso me había vuelto loca? Esa no era yo. Esa tonta que se estaba enamorando de su juguete sexual no era yo. Era alguien mejor…

—Ajá, sí, sólo era hasta el viernes, nos vemos después ¿sí? — dijo confundida.

Me soltó y se alejó como si nada. Inconsciente, di un paso al frente pero mi cerebro me hizo reaccionar a tiempo.

Oficialmente acababa de quedar como una estúpida.

Pero mi ira fue peor cuando la vi acercarse a otra chica, una rubia de ojos verdes y piel pálida con un corte de cabello bastante raro. Claro, lo que me dio rabia no era la belleza de la tipa, sino la forma como Elsa la observaba. En sus ojos estaba el mismo brillo que yo había visto el viernes sólo que mucho más grande.


	14. Venganza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

...

Capítulo XIV

"Venganza"

...

ELSA'S POV

No escuché lo que me dijo después de que le pedí que dejara de actuar como si fuera mi novia. Vi algo a lo lejos, un cabello rubio con un corte parecido al de los dibujos anime y unos ojos verde esmeralda que habían penetrado mi alma semanas atrás.

No podía creerlo. Corrí hacia ella soltando un "hablamos luego" para Anna sin prestarle atención a su respuesta.

—Hola —le dije llegándole por detrás.

Pegó un brinco que la dejó cinco pasos lejos de mí.

—Tranquila, soy yo, Elsa, ¿me recuerdas? —pregunté acercándome lentamente.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Se veía muy bonita con su cara de terror.

—Sí… sí te recuerdo —dijo tartamudeando y bajando la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirí sonriéndole. No podía creer que estuviera ahí.

—Bien… —no me miraba, estaba nerviosa, se le notaba bastante.

—No sabía que estudiabas aquí—comenté invitándola a que siguiéramos caminando.

No se movió.

—Acabo de entrar, me trasladaron de mi anterior escuela —respondió incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Estaba tan endulzada por su presencia que no caí en cuenta de lo aterrada que ella se veía.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —curioseé levantándole el rostro por el mentón.

—Este… no… es sólo que…, bueno, soy la chica nueva —rió. Se le notaban los nervios porque temblaba como una gelatina.

—No te preocupes, yo te puedo servir de guía —la invité.

Se alejó un paso.

—Tengo la impresión que mi presencia te molesta —comenté ya sintiéndome mal.

—Sí… ¡NO! Es que…—bajó el rostro— es sólo que… pues… no sé si recuerdas…

—Sólo recordaré lo que tú quieras que recuerde —interrumpí.

Me miró sorprendida pero aliviada.

—No supe nada de ti después de la fiesta —comenté señalándole que debíamos entrar.

—Sí… este… bueno…, tú sabes… —dijo caminando.

No, no sabía.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta, muchas miradas se posaron en ella. ¿Y cómo no? Era hermosa. Sonrojada hasta más no poder, bajó la cabeza, tomó la capota de su chaqueta y se la puso para cubrirse.

—¿Por qué te da tanta pena? —pregunté sin saber hacia dónde la llevaba.

—Es que todos me miran… —soltó en voz baja.

—Están acostumbrados a lo de siempre, tú eres como aire fresco porque eres muy bonita —comenté.

Se detuvo y me miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí girándome para encararla.

No respondió.

—¡WOW! ¿Pero quién es este canary? —de inmediato reconocí la voz de Anna detrás de mí.

Creo que salté cuando sentí su presencia. ¿Cuándo entró? Danielle no dijo nada cuando la porrista le quitó la capota de la cabeza.

—Hola, soy Anna Bonnet, ¿y tú eres…? —le extendió la mano. Venía acompaña de las arpías.

Pude notar los celos en la mirada de Nicole, la arpía mayor, puesto que el cabello de Danielle era de un rubio mucho más encendido que el suyo –la primera lo tenía de un rubio que iba hacia lo castaño, mientras que la segunda se acercaba más al color del sol con un tono de dorado–, y el color de sus ojos, los de Danielle, eran el de una esmeralda pura, pero ella, Nicole, los tenía con tonos grises cerca de la pupila verdes en los bordes.

—Soy… Danielle… Danielle Malek— respondió sonriéndole con nervios.

Ya me tenía preocupada. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

—Tranquila lindura, aquí no comemos gente —dijo Anna— bueno, no la comemos de esa manera —agregó acercándose para susurrarle a modo de confidencia.

Soltó una risa baja por el chiste que, al parecer, la relajó un poco. Creo que tuve celos de que Anna lograra eso.

—Vamos nena, ¿Dónde tienes clase? —curioseó.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, la pelirroja ya tenía la hoja en sus manos. ¡Qué manos tan lisas!

—Veamos… ¡VAYA! ¡Tienes el mismo horario que Elsa y yo! — juro que hasta sonaba sorprendida.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

—La estas asfixiando —solté levantando la ceja.

—¿Te estoy asfixiando, lindura? —preguntó mirando a Danielle.

—No…—respondió ella. No iba a responder otra cosa y Anna lo sabía.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, yo te muestro dónde queda el salón —le invitó tomándola de gancho.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi cabeza y me puse frente a ellas.

—Déjame que yo me encargue —le ordené a la pelirroja.

Me sorprendió que Danielle la soltara para hacerse a mi lado.

—Es que ya nos conocemos, quiero adelantar chisme —mintió la rubia sonriéndole con amabilidad.

La porrista ocultó su rabia.

—Claro, pero te espero en mi mesa durante el receso —declaró alejándose seguida por sus escoltas.

Danielle me miró y soltó un suspiro que tenía guardado.

—¿Debo preocuparme por alguien como ella? Se ve que es bien tenaz —comentó ya más relajada. ––

—No mientras estés conmigo —prometí.

Se sonrojó. Era algo demasiado fácil de lograr.

—Vamos, tenemos clase —dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Lo miró por varios segundos y luego empezó a caminar rechazando mi gesto. Ignoré la situación y caminé a su lado.

—Si dices que te trasladaron, ¿Dónde estudiabas antes? —pregunté buscando conversación.

—Fuera de la ciudad —respondió saliéndose por la tangente.

—Ahm… ya, ¿y por qué te cambiaron de escuela? —inquirí.

—Mi madre consiguió un trabajo aquí cerca —contestó sin mirarme buscando el salón por su propia cuenta.

—¿Cómo sabes en cuál salón nos toca si Anna se llevó tu horario? —curioseé cayendo en cuenta de que ella me guiaba por el camino correcto.

—Ya sé de memoria los salones donde tengo clase —reveló justo cuando llegamos a la puerta.

Oculté la sorpresa y la invité a entrar. El salón enmudeció ante su presencia.

Anna ya estaba en su silla de siempre con dos sillas vacías a su lado. ¿Por qué seguía sin sorprenderme?

—¡Aquí! ¡Danielle y Elsa! —exclamó moviendo los brazos para llamar nuestra atención.

Hasta asco me daba su actitud de chica amigable porque, lo peor de todo, no era fingido. Anna era así con todo el mundo a menos que alguien intentara ponerse contra ella.

Durante las primeras clases no pude más que mirar a Danielle. Estaba demasiado feliz por su presencia, era, como dije, aire fresco. Claro, en mi cabeza seguía rondando lo sucedido el viernes pasado con Anna, la forma como actuamos ese día y, técnicamente, lo que vivimos juntas. Se sintió muy bien, era un sueño hecho realidad, y lo digo en sentido literal. Pero el sueño se acabó esa misma noche. La porrista me puso muy en claro que lo nuestro no era nada serio, ni ahora ni nunca, y ya con mi sueño cumplido, no me quedaba más que olvidarlo.

Danielle era ese salvavidas, era esa chica que había conocido en una fiesta y que se quedó rondando en mi cabeza por días. Era diferente.

Desde el viernes cuando vi la expresión que Anna hizo por el pago que pedí a la apuesta supe que me había convertido en otra persona. Porque lo reconozco, además de querer cumplir mi sueño, quería verla a ella hacer lo que yo le pedía.

A la hora del receso, las arpías nos esperaban a la salida del salón. Algo que nunca hacían. Danielle no se separó ni un segundo de mí y yo no me separé ni un segundo de ella. Dejarla sola con la pelirroja era arriesgar demasiado. Nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre, y a los pocos minutos, Kristoff y Sven llegaron.

—Hola, osita —le dijo el capitán a la porrista.

—Hola —respondió ésta besándolo.

Me sorprendí a mí misma no blanqueado los ojos al ver esto.

—Mira, te presentó a Danielle Malek, es nueva —soltó.

—Mucho gusto —saludaron los basquetbolistas.

Sven hizo lo propio y se sentó al lado de Danielle. No supe cuándo paso, pero yo terminé sentada al otro lado de la mesa junto a las arpías y Anna frente a nosotras con Danielle, Kristoff y Sven.

A veces se me olvidaba lo astuta que podía ser la rubia.

Ya le iba a dar un mordisco a mi durazno cuando Anna apareció a mi lado.

—¿Me acompañas al baño? —preguntó.

Miré a mí alrededor. Las arpías no estaban, Kristoff tampoco, y Danielle estaba entretenida con David. ¿Cuándo paso todo eso?

—Vale, ¿Por qué no? —respondí de manera retórica.

Muy disimuladamente me llevó a los baños más alejados de la cafetería. Apenas entramos, cerró la puerta con seguro y me acorraló contra el lavamos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté fastidiada como siempre que se mostraba con esa actitud.

—¿Quién es la chica? —inquirió sonriendo con malicia.

—La conocí en una fiesta —respondí cruzando los brazos al pecho.

—Ajá… ¿y por qué tanta cercanía con ella? —insistió.

—Simplemente me cayó bien, eso es todo —defendí.

Levantó una ceja. Señal de que no me creía.

—Ok, nos besamos pero, fue algo rápido, no seas malpensada —solté para quitármela de encima.

—¿Y te gustó? —curioseó abrazándome. Descruzó mis brazos y subió sus manos por mi espalda.

—¿Ella o el beso? —dije buscando ganar tiempo.

—Ambas… —contestó algo enojada. Si había algo que odiara era que intentaran jugar con su inteligencia.

—Ambas —revelé.

No mostró emoción alguna.

—Ya veo… —susurró en mi cuello.

Un escalofrío me activó la espalda y de inmediato sacudí la cabeza para quitarme la sensación.

—Es muy bonita —reconoció ahora metiendo sus manos debajo de mi blusa.

—Sí, lo es, pero te quiero lejos de ella —ordené tratando de ignorar su toque.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te dan celos? —cuestionó lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Para nada, sólo no quiero que la corrompas —repliqué apretando los puños.

—¿Corromperla? ¿Te refieres a que me la lleve a la cama? —presionó. Sabía que intentaba jugar con mi cabeza y no pretendía dejarla.

—No podrías llevarla a la cama, es inmune a tus encantos —declaré confiada.

—Nadie es inmune a mis encantos —cortó besándome.

Sonreí para mis adentros, y sonreí bien grande. Oficialmente, me estaba convirtiendo en otra Anna.

La tomé por la cintura y la levanté para cambiar nuestras posiciones. La senté en el lavamanos para quedar yo libre y saqué sus manos de mi blusa.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, metí mis manos bajo su blusa, desabroché el sostén, y le quité todo el conjunto de un tirón.

Su rostro reflejaba la malicia y felicidad que esto le generaba. Qué inocente…

Tomé uno de sus senos y lo empecé a besar y a morder suavemente, luego el otro mientras acariciaba sus piernas. La sentí removerse ya excitada, gimiendo bajo y enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda. Desabroché el botón de la falda que llevaba puesta ese día y la deslicé por sus piernas. Sin darle tiempo, le quité una a una las medias de malla que tenía, y mientras lo hacía, pasaba mi lengua por su piel. Estaba en su punto.

De repente, me detuve, la tomé por el mentón, la miré y le dije:

—Vamos a aclarar algo, mi hermosa Anna —inicié y su expresión se fue convirtiendo, lentamente, en una mueca de ira y sorpresa— Tú y yo ya no tendremos sexo, yo sé que hay mucha lujuria y todo lo demás pero, hasta aquí llegamos, y te puedes ir vistiendo mientras te lo metes en la cabeza —dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltar la carcajada.

Estaba que echaba chispas pero seguía sin moverse.

—Nos vemos luego —finalicé saliendo del baño.

Tuve que morderme los labios para no carcajearme en el camino.

La había dejado desnuda y más que dispuesta en el baño del colegio. Llena de ira, pude escucharla gritar cuando ya estaba varios metros alejada y ahí si solté la risa.

Cuando regresé a la mesa, ya todos estaban de nuevo ahí y me miraron acusadores.

—Anna se quedó en el baño, es que de verdad tengo hambre y me regresé —comenté dándole un mordisco a mi durazno.

Pude notar, en la expresión, que Danielle fue la única que no me creyó.


	15. Voluntad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Frozen** pertenecen a **Disney. **Esta historia no me pertenece, la adapté al Elsanna.

Este fic debería ser M+, pero ya que no está en las categorías lo advierto de antemano.

*******La adaptación es 100% OoC

**Nota:**¡Hola gente bonita! acá un nuevo capítulo. Más pronto de lo que pensaba :B Con respecto a mi proyecto "Confía en mi", bueno, no hay mucho que decir, sólo que la cosa ha estado un poco lenta y demás pero, estoy reconstruyendo el capítulo 4. Y... estoy escribiendo un Bubbline, pero no sé si subirlo aún D:!Y tampoco sé si a ese fic le irá bien como a este :/ Inseguridades, inseguridades everywhere. Cada vez que leo los reviews de esta historia me mato de la risa xDDD ¡QUE ANNA ESTÁ LOCA! xDDDDDD ¡Los amo! Sin más:

...

Capítulo XV

"Voluntad"

...

ANNA'S POV

Creo que, por un segundo, supuse que haría eso. Un segundo antes de hablar estoy casi segura de que por mi cabeza cruzó esa posibilidad.

Ahí estaba, casi desnuda sobre los lavamanos del baño, dispuesta a tener sexo, más caliente que un sartén con aceite, y sola. Me tomó un minuto calmar la lujuria, cerrar los ojos y respirar lentamente. Debía encontrar mi punto Zen –o alguna pendejada de esas– para regresar a la normalidad.

Ya con la lujuria controlada, me cubrió la ira. Ya estaba vestida y sólo veía mi reflejo en el espejo. Juro que los ojos se me pusieron negros y que un aura negra me rodeaba. ¡Lo juro! Pero también me calmé, porque quien se deja llevar por las emociones fuertes, pierde el control. De nuevo, cerré los ojos, respiré lentamente, busqué mi punto Zen y regresé a la normalidad. Obvio las cosas no se iban a quedar así. OBVIO Elsa caería ante mí, como siempre.

Arreglé mi cabello, la ropa, modelé un poco para mí misma, y salí.

Mi ausencia fue evidente en la mesa. Sólo Sven coqueteándole a Danielle hablaba, los demás estaban callados mirando a diferentes direcciones.

—Danielle, lindura, fíjate que en una semana realizaremos un baile para que el equipo de basketball obtenga la mitad de los fondos para los viajes que deben realizar durante el campeonato —comenté quitando a Sven con una mirada y sentándome al lado de ella.

Elsa me fulminó con la mirada.

—Ajá… ¿y? —preguntó ella. Algo en el tono que uso me sorprendió pero, le resté importancia.

—¿Qué tan buena eres en decoración? —inquirí sonriéndole.

—Muy buena, de hecho —admitió sin modestia.

Valerie me fulminó con la mirada. Ahora todos se ponían de dignos conmigo…

—Perfecto, quiero que ayudes a Valerie con toda la decoración, el tema es una mascarada de Venecia —dije.

—¿Quieres que la ayude? —repitió levantando una ceja.

Y ahí me di cuenta de la persona que tenía en frente. Miré a los demás, ninguno lo notó.

—Sí, espero que no te moleste —insistí presionándola, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

—Para nada… —de inmediato bajó la cabeza pero a mí no me engañaba.

Contenta con la respuesta, le di toda mi atención a Kristoff. Nicole y Valerie hablaban entre ellas, y Danielle con Sven. Elsa quedó sola en la mitad de la mesa.

Con mi plan sólo había un problema: la nueva tenía el mismo horario que mi amante y yo. Ok, no un problema, una molestia.

—Deberías venir esta tarde a mi casa para darte toda la idea de la fiesta —comenté a Danielle.

Elsa, que jugaba con su celular, levantó la vista de inmediato.

—Pues… no sé… —la rubia clavó la mirada en su comida, meditabunda.

—¡No! —exclamó la rubia platinada.

Toda la mesa dirigió su atención a la de ojos azules.

—No, no…yo tengo que pasar esta tarde, dijiste que me ayudarías con lo de matemáticas, no voy a dejar que te distraigas con esas bobadas de la fiesta cuando yo debo pasar el examen con la nota más alta para recuperar las anteriores notas perdidas, hazle una lista escrita o mándale un mail —escupió.

Apreté los labios para ocultar la risa. Tal vez aprendió uno que otro truco pero, nunca sería igual a mí. Ella seguía siendo el ratón y yo una linda minina hambrienta.

—Ok, como digas, soy toda tuya esta tarde, cálmate, no perderás matemáticas, yo me encargo de eso —respondí y ella captó el doble sentido de inmediato. Me hizo un gesto de sonrisa forzada y miró hacia otro lado.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. ¿Desde cuándo mi mesa era tan callada? No me tomó mucho tiempo entender el por qué. Todos notaban en Danielle algo que los enmudecía, algo que no entendían y que yo me encargaría de que no entendieran nunca.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, tenemos una vacante en el equipo de porristas, ¿quieres? —me animé a preguntarle.

Valerie y Nicole me abrieron los ojos como si esperaran que les echara gotas. Ellas querían ese puesto para alguien más.

—¿Que si quiero qué? —repitió sorprendida.

—Ser parte de MI equipo de porristas —las arpías captaron la idea y se calmaron.

La rubia las miró por unos segundos, seguramente, notando su reacción.

—¿Estás segura que puedo entrar? ¿No habrá ningún problema? —curioseó bajando la voz como si no quisiera que el dúo dinámico la escuchara.

—Yo soy la capitana, yo elijo quien entra, y quien sale, ¿has estado en una cuadrilla antes? —inquirí. Aquel era un dato importante.

—¡Claro! —saltó.

Mi amante –porque todavía era MI amante–, que se suponía estaba concentrada jugando con el celular, levantó una ceja y la regresó a su lugar en menos de un segundo.

—Perfecto, las audiciones son mañana, muéstranos tus mejores saltos y veremos si quedas o no —declaré.

La nueva no dejaba de sonreír. Me pregunté si de verdad era así de inocente con todo o simplemente quería ser inocente.

En clase, Elsa me ignoró olímpicamente. Todo el tiempo se la pasó hablando con la rubia como una cotorra. Creo que por primera vez extrañé no tener a las arpías cerca. Pero sobreviví.

Estábamos en clase de sociales y el tema era los diferentes métodos de tortura usados durante la inquisición: la dama de hierro –mi favorita–, el potro, cama de estiramiento, el garrote, el taburete de Judas, pinzas para arrancar uñas de las manos y los pies, la santa trinidad, etc. Me imaginé a Danielle en todas y cada una de las fantásticas maquinas que mencionó la profesora. Pero luego me ocuparía de la nueva. Sabía que no me causaría mayores problemas, todavía, así que procuraría encargarme de Elsa y sus delirios de rebelión.

Después de clases, a las cuatro en punto, pasé a la casa de mi amante para recogerla.

Sin muchas ganas de entrar, toqué la bocina un par de veces para llamar su atención. Se asomó por la ventana.

—¿Ya ni siquiera te dignas a timbrar? —preguntó.

—No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos, vamos —ordené.

Cerró la ventana y minutos después salió con un morral donde imaginé estaban sus cuadernos para estudiar. ¿Hablaba en serio? Al parecer era más ingenua de lo que creía.

No hablamos mucho en todo el camino a mi casa. Ella miraba hacia otro lado pensando en la rubia –sonreía de vez en cuando– y yo no iba a rogarle por atención. Ya me daría toda la atención que quisiera más tarde.

Dejé el carro fuera de la casa y entramos.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —curioseé invitándola a la cocina.

—¿Por qué siempre que vengo me ofreces comida? —inquirió sentándose frente a la barra de comer.

—¿Lo hago? —fingí hacerme la inocente.

—¿Me vas a dar comida con droga o algo así? —cuestionó.

La mire tan mal como pude.

—No seas ridícula, si te revelé mi secreto es porque no pienso usarlo en ti —repliqué con las manos en la cintura.

Lo meditó por unos segundos.

—¿Quieres o no algo de comer? —insistí.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó estirándose para tratar de ver dentro de la nevera que yo mantenía abierta.

—No lo sé, de todo, si no hay, pido domicilio, es lo de menos —respondí encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Tienes duraznos?

—Claro, son tus favoritos —saqué uno y se lo pasé.

Para mí saqué un pedazo de pizza de la noche anterior y lo puse en el microondas.

La cotidianidad de la situación me molestó un poco pero no lo demostré.

—¿Comenzamos? —le invité.

Ella le dio un mordisco a la fruta mientras sacaba el cuaderno de matemáticas y dos lápices. Me pasó uno y me alcanzó la libreta en la página del tema que no entendía.

—¿Funciones lineales? —pregunté aterrada.

¿No podía preguntarme algo más complicado? No, no era una genio en matemáticas.

Oculté el suspiro y leí las fórmulas, el truco era ese. Todo se podía resolver siempre y cuando siguiera la fórmula. No era una genio pero porque no se me daba la gana de serlo. En pocos minutos entendí lo que tenía que hacer y se lo expliqué paso a paso. Al principio le costó un poco, como a todos, pero ya luego le fue cogiendo el ritmo hasta que comprendió el tema a la perfección. Corrección, todos podíamos ser unos genios en matemáticas, lo que pasa es que no se nos daba la gana de serlo.

Cansada de tantos números –y sólo había pasado una hora–, me estiré en la silla como si fuera un gato recién levantado.

—¿Algo más que no entiendas? —inquirí abriendo de nuevo la nevera. Saqué limonada y la serví para ambas con un poco de hielo.

—No, eso era lo único —contestó guardando todo.

Se echó el morral al hombro y se puso de pie. Pensaba irse.

La dejé caminar hasta la puerta y luego me interpuse en su camino.

—¿Para dónde crees que vas, lindura? —pregunté recargándome contra la puerta.

—Para mi casa —respondió manteniendo la calma.

—Tú me debes algo —le recordé.

—Yo no te debo nada —defendió.

—Yo creo que sí… —insistí.

Me acerqué para besarla pero me empujó contra la puerta.

—Entiende Anna, esto se acabó —declaró.

—No se acaba hasta que yo lo decida, creo que ya te lo había puesto en claro —dije en tono amenazador.

Mi semblante la hizo retroceder un paso. El único que necesitaba.

—Tú y yo somos amantes, y sé que no te arrepientes, así que olvidemos lo que pasó hoy en el baño y pasemos una tarde agradable, ¿te parece? —sugerí caminando hacia ella, y ella caminando lejos de mí.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu novio? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—¿Celosa, querida? Pero si soy toda tuya, te lo dije hoy —comenté.

—Por favor Anna, nunca dejarías a Kristoff por mí —se quejó.

No, ya no lo haría.

—Es que somos amantes, no pareja —aclaré.

—Entonces no eres toda mía —insistió.

—En la cama lo soy —corté.

La besé antes de darle tiempo de defenderse.

Mi acción la hizo caer en el sofá y yo me senté sobre ella.

Al principio no respondió mi beso e intentó alejarme pero, para su gran desgracia, ser porrista requería de un estado físico óptimo y mucha fuerza para realizar las pirámides y las piruetas. Finalmente, cedió. Cuando dejó de usar la fuerza, metí mis manos por debajo de su blusa, con un desliz de mis dedos desabroché su sostén, y con un rápido movimiento, le quité todo lo que llevaba puesto en la parte superior.

Ni siquiera pudo resistirse.

Continué con mi trabajo. No tenía tiempo para deleitarme con mi poder sobre ella.

Tomé sus senos y los acaricié, besé sus pezones y los mordí suavemente. Pasé mi lengua entre ellos y la subí por la clavícula hasta alcanzar su cuello y morderlo.

Se tensionó un momento y cayó rendida. Aquél era su punto débil, después de ahí ya no tenía que esforzarme en nada más. Me detuve y la miré. Si algo no podía evitar ella era perderse en mis ojos y yo, para su grandísima desgracia –valga la redundancia–, lo sabía. Yo sabía todo de ella y ella muy poco de mí, por eso no importaba cuanto me aprendiera, seguía siendo la aprendiz.

No soportó la quietud y me besó de nuevo. Me tomó por la cintura y me acostó en el mueble para luego hacerse sobre mí. En menos de nada me desvistió y, claro está, yo la desvestí a ella. No me iba a estrellar dos veces contra el mismo poste.

Le noté ciertos achaques de control cuando me tomó por las muñecas y me obligó a poner los brazos sobre mi cabeza sosteniéndolos con su mano.

¿Sadismo? Los juguetes necesarios también se podían pedir a domicilio.

Pronto no lo soportó y metió sus dedos entre mis piernas. Me encorvé hacia atrás y dejé que se ubicara para excitarme. Por una fracción de segundo analicé su expresión. Le fascinaba verme excitada, era como si algo dentro de ella se prendiera, disfrutaba con cada uno de mis movimientos y se concentraba en lo que hacía con la intención de calentarme más y más. Pero yo no quería disfrutar sola.

Con algo de dificultad liberé mis manos. Tomé uno de sus brazos y la acosté a mi lado. Mientras ella acariciaba mi clítoris, yo jugaba con sus pezones y poco a poco fui bajando hasta ubicar mis dedos en su punto de placer máximo. Nos siguió una orquesta de nuestros propios gemidos, los de ella más bajos que los míos. El cuerpo nos empezó a temblar, los dedos se quedaban quietos por centésimas de segundo, los latigazos en la espalda anunciaron una cercana explosión, el sudor nos perló la piel y, de repente, un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo nos hizo gritar con más fuerza. Habíamos tocado cielo.

Tuve que quedarme quieta por un momento para recobrar la conciencia y el aliento y, de paso, limpiarme las lágrimas que por el orgasmo habían salido de mis ojos.

Elsa parecía apenas estar empezando, pues no dejó de besarme y acariciarme ni un segundo. Empezó a morder mi hombro bajando por el brazo hasta mis senos, luego mi ombligo y de ahí la cadera. Se detuvo por un momento y continuó por la parte interior de mis piernas, pasando su lengua y mordiendo de vez en vez.

Todavía no me reponía del orgasmo cuando sentí su lengua dentro de mí. El gemido salió por sí solo y en menos de nada todas las células de mi cuerpo se alborotaron.

Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar. ¿Sexo oral? Eso era nuevo en ella. Ya luego dejé de razonar porque la excitación no me dejaba pensar en nada más. No tardé mucho en llegar y tuve que hacer acoplo de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no derramarme en su cara. Acto que significó sostener el orgasmo por casi un minuto.

¡Bendito sea mi Elsa!

Ahora sí, completamente muerta, cerré los ojos. Mi amante se acostó a mi lado y se me quedó mirando mientras con su dedo índice repasaba la línea que hacia mi clavícula.

Disimuladamente dejé escapar el líquido que mi vagina había acumulado a causa del orgasmo.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? —preguntó.

¡Por favor! Apenas y podía respirar, ¿y ella quería hablar?

—No es justo —se quejó cuando vio que no le respondí usando el tono de "te estoy hablando".

—Deja las cosas así por la paz —pedí sin moverme ni abrir los ojos.

—No quiero —replicó.

OK, aparentemente no se dignaría a dejar el tema hasta ahí.

Suspiré por paciencia cuando supe que no podría disfrutar mi momento para regresar a la temperatura normal.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —inquirí girándome.

—¿Por qué te esmeras en someterme? —cuestionó.

—Nadie te puso un arma en la cabeza —encogí los hombros.

—Ambas sabemos que no necesitas un arma —cortó.

La miré directo a los ojos. Sabía a la perfección que lo único que había en los míos era una profunda y venenosa ira, pero ella no lo notaría. ¿Y en los suyos? Confusión. Se notaba a kilómetros. No entendía cómo podía terminar, literalmente, entre mis piernas cuando había determinado no hacerlo.

—Soy bruja —contesté.

—También sabemos que eso es mentira— insistió.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Simplemente sé usar mis encantos y ya —dije finalmente ya medio fastidiada por su estúpido interrogatorio.

—¿Te parece justo? ¿No crees que tengo derecho a tener amigos? ¿Amigas? Tú tienes novio, ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar con otra persona? —replicó.

—Porque no se me da… ¡LA REAL GANA DE QUE LO TENGAS! — espeté descontrolada. Yo no actuaba así.

Por un momento pensé que daría media vuelta y se marcharía pero, no lo hizo. Se quedó mirándome todavía sin dejar de mover su dedo en mi clavícula.

—No eres mi dueña —dijo con tranquilidad.

—No me gusta que estés con nadie más, no me gusta que mires a Danielle como me mirabas a mí, no me gusta que le hables, no me gusta que estés detrás de ella ni de nadie, eres mía hasta que a mí se me dé la regalada gana de que dejes de serlo, ¿entendido? —declaré.

¡Vamos Anna! ¿Desde cuándo tan descuidada? No estaba pensando con la cabeza en ese momento.

Elsa levantó una ceja y me dio varios segundos para calmarme antes de decir algo.

—He ahí el problema, yo no soy de tu propiedad, si me buscaste fue porque era diferente a los demás, porque no era "tu propiedad", ¿lo olvidaste? —recordó.

Bufé.

—Por eso mismo no quiero perderte… —susurré y luego la besé con ternura para distraerla.

Aceptó el gesto y me abrazó.

—No te voy a dejar, somos amigas ¿no?

—Con derechos… —aclaré.

—Con derechos —acordó.

—¿No te alejarás de mi para irte con Danielle? —curioseé poniendo cara de cachorro.

—Te juro que no lo haré —mintió besando mi frente.

¿Me creía así de ingenua? Pero lo dejé pasar. Como dije, ella siempre seria el aprendiz. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y la abracé por la cintura para quedarme dormida


End file.
